Lo siento pero sobrevivire
by WaterJuvia
Summary: {Gruvia} Japon ha sido victima de un invento! ¿Darías tu virginidad para salvar a alguien que no conoces? Todo sea para escapar de esos monstruos y sobrevivir. Lemon de todas las parejas
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic por favor no sean malos conmigo, amo el Gruvia por esta razón me encanta escribir sobre esto y bueno sin más acá la historia.**

* * *

-Impresionante como siempre Juvia-sama.

-¿Usted cree Kokuran-san?

-Acabo con los blancos en 45 segundos eso es un nuevo récord sin lugar a dudas.

-¿45 segundos? Ese hombre acaba con sus adversarios en menos de 30 segundos. Acomoden más blancos y suban la dificultad por favor.

-A sus órdenes, tome sus espadas por favor.

Cada mañana como ya le era por costumbre la joven Juvia Loxar entrenaba hasta las horas de la tarde para mejorar sus habilidades, la chica era toda una experta en el uso de las espadas ya que desde que tenía 5 años descubrieron su talento innato cuando defendió a su padre de un espía que había entrado en su mansión para asesinarlo. Sus padres no dudaron en explotar sus habilidades dejándola a cargo de su maestra Erza Scarlet que le enseño todo lo que sabía hasta que la pequeña cumplió los 10 años de edad, desde ahí Juvia se volvió la mujer más temible de Tokio pertenecía a una organización secreta en Japón que tan solo los elite tenían acceso. ¿El chico al que se refirió? Nada más ni nada menos que Gray Fullbaster, Juvia no soportaba el ser comparada con ese hombre, aunque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo sentía cierta rivalidad hacía el joven algo raro en ella debido a su corazón amable y tierna personalidad, el chico era comparado con un legendario guerrero gracias a su impresionante habilidad con la espada, poseían la misma edad, la misma pasión sin embargo el joven superaba en todos los aspectos posibles a la hermosa "princesa" como la apodaban debido a ser la hija del dueño de la empresa más relevante de investigaciones en todo Tokio. La princesa aludía a su sobrenombre ya que su belleza superaba a las flores de primavera en todo su esplendor, poseía un cuerpo esbelto y voluptuoso, su cabello del color del mar llegaba hasta su marcada cintura el cual traía recogido con una coleta para que no le estorbara al pelear.

- Señorita su baño está listo, es hora de terminar su entrenamiento.

-Gracias Kokuran-san.

-La cena esta lista, estará servida cuando salga señorita.

-Está bien.

-Por cierto le ha llegado una misión, deje la respectiva información sobre su cama.

Aunque en esos tiempos estaba penalizado por la ley asesinar a alguien, los practicantes de este arte eran los únicos que tenían permitido acabar con la vida de todos aquellos que osaban revelarse ante las normas estipuladas por el país. Ellos se encargaban de la basura y aunque no era nada fácil debido a que en ocasiones numerosas personas protegían a los "clientes" Juvia siempre había salido victoriosa finalizando sus misiones exitosamente. Era la persona más fuerte en este aspecto a excepción de él.

-Juvia jura que te superará Gray Fullbaster – Dijo la joven mientras se acomodaba más en su tina, amaba el agua y esos baños le parecían uno de los placeres más insuperables de la vida. Además obtuvo el habito de hablar en tercera persona desde que su madre murió.

-¿Otra vez fantaseando con el susodicho Gray? Sal rápido estoy muriendo del hambre tonta – Se escucharon uno golpes en la puerta, era su amigo de la infancia Gajeel Redfox un hombre rebelde y ex convicto que se salvó de estar en la lista negra de los de la organización solamente gracias a la joven Juvia.

-¿Gajeel-kun? Juvia no está fantaseando con él!

-Deberías aceptar que lo amas y ya mujer – Así era Gajeel amaba molestar a su amiga.

-¿Cómo puede amar Juvia a una persona que no conoce? – Se defendió imaginando como podría ser el hombre que le quitaba la paz.

-Juvia está enamorada na na na

-A veces puedes ser tan infantil Gajeel-kun

-¿Qué dices? Soy el hombre más temido de todo Tokio. - La joven se rió tiernamente.

-Tu tonto mayordomo dice que no me servirá hasta que estés en la mesa! Apúrate tengo hambre!

Juvia se alisto rápidamente debido a que su amigo la estaba molestando a cada segundo! Se vistió con un lindo vestido que mostraba que a pesar de ser tan fuerte y habilidosa también era una mujer que dejaba boquiabierto a cualquiera. Siempre se vestía hermoso para la hora de cenar con la esperanza de que su padre apareciera en la mesa, aunque trabajaba en sus investigaciones en la mansión Loxar, nunca tenía tiempo para ella ni para él mismo, había cambiado demasiado desde la muerte de la madre de Juvia, simplemente había renunciado a todo por sus investigaciones. Esa noche no fue la excepción el gran señor Loxar no asistió a la comida dejando a Juvia y Gajeel comiendo los manjares que su cocinera sabía que le encantaban al joven Redfox mientras estaban hablando de tonterías y de cosas de la infancia de pronto la conversación se tornó seria.

-Mujer voy a irme lejos de Tokio por un tiempo, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste Gajeel-kun?

-Nada que esos idiotas no se merecieran Juvia, necesito que me prestes uno de tus autos y una casa ya estaba advertido por la organización no quiero saber qué pasará cuando se enteren.

-Gajeel-kun! ¿Y si mandan a Juvia a asesinarte? Sabes que ella no podría con eso!

-Esos idiotas iban a violar a una chica estaba indefensa! Se me paso la mano los mate Juvia.

La joven suspiro profundamente-¿Escuchaste no es así Kokuran-san? Préstale el auto más rápido que este en la cochera y las llaves de la casa de Hiroshima. Es un poco lejos pero nadie te buscará allá Gajeel-kun.

-Gracias Juvia! No sé cuánto te debo ya!

-No te preocupes por nada Gajeel-kun ¿Necesitas dinero?

-Y…..y…yo no necesito.

-Toma – Le dio un bolso lleno de billetes.

-No puedo aceptarlo Juvia.

-Sabes que Juvia gana mucho dinero, además tiene la compañía de su padre, esto no es nada vete.

Gajeel abrazó a su amiga fuertemente era verdad ella lo había salvado muchas veces y él ya no quería ser un criminal pero no iba a dejar que hicieran eso a esa pequeña joven. –Adiós gracias por la comida. – El chico se alejó de la escena como alma que lleva el diablo

-Nunca cambiara ¿no es así Juvia-sama?

-Él no es malo Kokuran-san sabes bien que tras la desaparición de su padre Metalicana tuvo que arreglárselas para vivir.

-Es cierto señorita, mire le llego una carta esta mañana. Creo que debería leerla. – El joven mayordomo le entrego la carta que claramente era de la organización por su estilo.

Después de leerla Juvia se horrorizo - ¿Qué dice señorita? ¿Todo está bien? –Es la organización! Quieren que mate al padre de Juvia. -¿Qu…..qué? – Dice que su padre está experimentando con seres humanos y que lo que está tratando de inventar puede llevar a la destrucción de Japón, más grave aún de todo el mundo. Dice que lo mate está noche Kokuran-san.

-Tiene que ser un error Juvia-sama.

-Es cierto el padre de Juvia quiere descubrir la cura de las enfermedades como el cáncer y el sida, tiene que ser una mentira.

-Es mejor que hable con él primero señorita.

-Si en seguida va Juvia.

El mayordomo cogió a Juvia del brazo -Espere debería cambiarse y andar con sus espadas señorita.

-P….pero Kokuran-san es el padre de Juvia nada malo pasará.

-Hágalo por precaución, usted es una joven inteligente no ignore lo que le digo.

Juvia fue a su habitación busco un traje limpió, su pantalón negro de cuero que le quedaba perfectamente tallado al cuerpo, su blusa que apretaba sus grandes pechos, sus botas y sus guantes que dejaban ver sus dedos. Se rehusaba a vestirse con su ropa de trabajo, tenía miedo de matar a su padre pero los de la sociedad jamás se equivocaban no mataban por diversión mataban por la seguridad de los japoneses. –No puede ser cierto debe ser un error padre – Y colocando sus dos espadas en su espalada se dispuso a bajar al laboratorio de su padre.

Bajo las enormes escaleras como pudo, sus piernas le temblaban y tenía miedo de enfrentarlo, se dirigió diligentemente hacia el sótano donde su padre tenía el enorme laboratorio -Padre, padre! – golpeó la puerta que conectaba con el laboratorio. Juvia no tenía permitido entrar en ese lugar, de hecho solo los del equipo de investigación tenían acceso al lugar. –Padre! – repitió de nuevo, Juvia desobedeciendo las órdenes de su padre abrió la puerta y entró. Al caminar sigilosamente por un pasillo quedo petrificada al ver la clase de investigaciones de su padre. Algo se encontraba moviéndose, eran humanos, no esa blasfemia en contra de Dios no podía ser ya un humano. Eran monstruos deformes que les faltaban partes de su cuerpo con filosos dientes encerrados en habitaciones de alta seguridad. -¿Qu…..Qué es eso?

-Así que ellos te enviaron por mí ¿No es así pequeña? – Asusto a Juvia haciendo que sacara ambas espadas.

-Padre ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Esto? Juvia por fin puedo revivir a tu madre! Todos pensaban que estaba loco pero mira les di vida a estas personas que fallecieron hace mucho, este líquido que invente pudo hacerlo.

-Padre esto está mal! No puedes tener a estas personas acá ellos ya cumplieron su ciclo de vida en la tierra, además ¿sabes qué pasaría si la gente los ve?

-Lo menos importante hija es la reacción de las personas, hace 1 año un hombre entro imprudentemente a una jaula siendo mordido por uno sujeto de prueba son altamente agresivos. El hombre en 30 minutos se convirtió en uno de ellos, son efectos secundarios pero créeme que podré solucionarlo.

-¿Padre te das cuenta lo que has creado? ¿Qué ocurriría si escapan? Sería el fin de la humanidad!

-La humanidad no importa ¿No quieres volver a ver a tu madre?

-Has enloquecido! La madre de Juvia se encuentra en el cielo y allá debe permanecer, Perdona a Juvia pero tiene que hacerlo. – Juvia agarró fuerte sus espadas.

-No permitiré que me alejes de la posibilidad de verla de nuevo – El padre de la joven con una risa macabra y su mirada desorbitada apretó un botón que estaba en la pared abriendo todas las jaulas de alta seguridad.

-¿Qué hiciste? -Más de doscientos monstruos salieron de sus jaulas a una velocidad humana a pesar de que les faltaban partes de su cuerpo, hambrientos atacaron a los demás trabajadores devorándolos y los que ya estaban satisfechos solo mordían a los humanos para que no quedara rastro de la humanidad. Juvia mataba a los que la enfrentaban pero eran demasiados no podía en contra de todos ellos. Se devolvió por el camino por el cual había llegado, cerró la puerta por la que había entrado pero era inútil los monstruos destrozaron la puerta y lograron escapar.

-Tenemos que salir! Todos los empleados escapen, no hay tiempo de explicaciones.

-¿Juvia-sama?

-El padre de Juvia si estaba creando una conspiración! – Seguido a esto agarró a Kokuran para salir pero los monstruos se dispusieron a atacarla, los trabajadores de Juvia debido a que no se podían defender habían sido mordidos, ya no los podía salvar, en 30 minutos serían monstruos iguales que los verdaderos zombies que su padre había creado. La cocinera, el jardinero, su aseadora ya no había esperanza para ellos. Juvia rodeada por los monstruos lucho acabando con los blancos en 45 segundos pero del laboratorio venían más y más no podían quedarse lo único que paso por su mente por primera vez en su vida fue huir. - Señorita tenemos que llegar a los autos! –Grito su mayordomo - Juvia se estaba haciendo un camino para huir y tomar un auto pero cada vez más aparecían más adversarios. Pasaron por la sala, el comedor el patio todo estaba lleno de restos de personas sangre de zombies, gritos desgarradores y desesperanza, la chica solo evito verlos era muy doloroso ver todo destruido en un segundo, corrió al jardín y al fin habían llegado hasta la camioneta de la peli azul.

-Abre rápido.

Kokuran-san abrió la puerta de Juvia haciendo que la joven entrara exitosamente pero cuando él iba a ingresar al vehículo fue mordido por uno de los monstruos que había llegado sin ser notado. Juvia estiro su brazo y le corto la cabeza al monstruo en un instinto desesperado por salvar a su mayordomo empujando con el pie la cabeza que había quedado incrustada en el brazo de Kokuran. Cerraron la puertas y en el instante que Juvia estaba encendiendo el auto muchos monstruos llegaron y quebraron el vidrió frontal de la camioneta. Al acelerar muchos monstruos cayeron pero uno de los que quebró el vidrio seguía ahí. Kokuran sacó su pistola con su brazo izquierdo y le apunto destruyendo su cabeza.

-Señorita tiene que matarme, me arde mucho.

-No! Tiene que haber otra solución, en la corporación hay un helicóptero, se puede escapar.

-Señorita ya no hay esperanza para mí, sálvese usted.

Juvia manejo a toda velocidad, las calles ya habían comenzado a caer en el caos, incendios, avenidas embotelladas y mucha gente tratando de huir era lo que se podía observar por el camino - 30 minutos, 30 minutos Juvia tiene que hacer algo en 30 minutos o si no Kokuran se convertirá en zombie – Pensaba la joven.

-Llegamos. – Bajaron de la camioneta y la aseguraron, la chica rompió el vidrio de la puerta accionando la alarma, no le importó y rápidamente subieron a la azotea pero cuando un empleado de su padre estaba enciendo el helicóptero vieron como los aviones, los barcos y todos aquellos transportes que trataban de salir de Japón eran derribados. -Señorita no nos dejaran salir de Japón! Es igual que en la guerra preferirán explotar la isla para que el virus no se extienda.- Dijo alterado

-¿Pero cómo se enteraron?

-La organización señorita! ellos hablaron para pedir ayuda a otros países pero por lo que veo nos mataran a todos con tal de salvarse.

-¿No hay una cura?

-No señorita solo tenemos las investigaciones de su padre que fueron enviados a los países cercanos para encontrar una cura y salvarnos.

El reloj de Juvia había sonado ya habían pasado 30 minutos, con lágrimas en sus ojos saco la espada de su espalda y apunto a Kokuran. – No se preocupe por mi señorita haga todo lo posible para sobrevivir, váyase al campo antes de que Tokio se vuelva un caos trate de conectar con Gajeel-kun él la ayudara. –Juvia lo siente, gracias por todo Kokuran-san. –Fue un placer servirle – Dijo el mayordomo cerrando sus ojos cambiando su forma natural a la de esos horrendos monstruos. Juvia acabo con la vida de su mayordomo degollándolo con su espada.

Desde ahí se podía ver todo el caos. estaba muy cerca. –Vamos acompañe a Juvia –Le dijo al empleado de su padre. – No señorita ya no hay esperanza además sería un estorbo para usted. – La joven entendió el deseo del hombre y bajo lo más rápido posible saliendo del establecimiento, entro a su camioneta y manejó hacia el campo a donde se encontraba Gajeel como su mayordomo le había indicado. Fue difícil escapar pero cuando vio que estaba lejos de Tokio se dirigió a un supermercado abasteciéndose de alimentos, productos de aseo y demás cosas aunque ya todos estaban advertidos y no había suficientes recursos, busco además ropa de cuero como le gustaba vestirse.

-Señorita no encontrará combustible para su camioneta – Le dijo un hombre que estaba en la tienda –Además si no se cuida se la robarán para huir. -Juvia vio una escopeta y al igual que con la comida la hurto porque no traía dinero igualmente tomo un pequeño radio de pilas que la informaría de los eventos y cual camino debería tomar. Trato desesperadamente de contactar a Gajeel pero no contestaba ella le dejo un mensaje advirtiéndole la situación y esperando que se encontrará bien antes de que su batería se agotara por completo.

Ciertamente no había combustible en ninguna parte, Juvia logró alejarse de Tokio pero tarde o temprano los monstruos llegarían hasta donde estaba ella ya que se encontraba en una isla y las posibilidades de salir eran nulas. Al notar que no había combustible bajo de la camioneta con sus espadas, la escopeta y lo único que pudo cargar de elementos necesarios. Caminaba en el día y en la noche buscaba un lugar donde quedarse pasando así tres largas semanas. La joven ya no tenía a nadie no sabía si Gajeel estaba vivo y el miedo se apoderaba de ella cada segundo que pasaba sola. El día 25 de la tragedia estaba cayendo la noche y se resguardo en una finca abandonada, se sorprendió al notar que había agua, se dio un baño relajante aseándose en todos los sentidos. Encendió el radio recordando lo que hace una semana habían dicho por ese medio "Japoneses este es un mensaje de emergencia. Desafortunadamente aún no se sabe cómo detener a los monstruos, según las investigaciones de la compañía Loxar se puede salvar a las personas que han sido mordidas en menos de 30 minutos con una relación sexual, sí escucharon bien, los fluidos evitan que el virus se extienda y la persona se convierta en los ahora denominados zombies, sé que sueña extraño pero es cierto, por otra parte los zombies han avanzado hacia el norte, cuídense y hasta una próxima transmisión". –Juvia solo tiene que evitar ser mordida – Se repitió mientras se colocaba la ropa de cuero del almacén que le quedaba mucho mejor que su ropa anterior.

La joven bajo a la sala, puso las sillas de madera en la chimenea y le prendió fuego para evitar congelarse, la muchacha no quería aceptarlo pero se sentía como un cachorro abandonado con ganas de llorar haciéndosele un nudo en la garganta. –Juvia los extraña a todos. – De repente escuchó un ruido bajo el piso de madera. –Ayudenme! – La joven hizo silencio para escuchar mejor –Ayudenme! – había alguien ahí abajo, quito el tapete que cubría el piso, y se dio cuenta de la existencia de una especie de entrada, como un pasadizo secreto. Juvia dudo en abrir hasta que volvió a escuchar "Ayúdenme por favor, sé que hay alguien". La joven tomo una espada y quito el seguro subiendo la tabla, era un joven con unos cuantos rasguños que se encontraban en su pecho trabajado y tonificado, su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran grises. El chico subió a donde estaba la chica. Juvia no dejaba de amenazarlo con su espada que se encontraba a centímetros del cuello del chico bajando de nuevo la tabla al asegurarse que el chico venia solo.

-Tienes que ayudarme, fui mordido por un zombie. – La chica se alarmo

-¿Hace cuánto te mordió? ¿Ya están acá?

-Alguien trajo a un infectado en su carro sin darse cuenta, liberando el virus por esta zona, yo solo quería salvar a una niña, me descuide y un estúpido zombie que creí que había matado me mordió, Salí corriendo para evitar ser devorado metiéndome a una alcantarilla logrando perderlos luego llegue hasta acá, eso paso hace 10 minutos aproximadamente. Sálvame por favor, esto arde demasiado.

Juvia recordó cómo se salvaba a una persona según la transmisión que había escuchado en la radio.

-P…p….pero ella ni siquiera sabe quién es usted, no puede hacerlo!. – Soy Gray Fullbaster, si me salvas te seré de gran ayuda.

-¿G…..Gr…Gray Fullbaster? - No podía creer lo que el destino le estaba jugando era él, su rival, no habían dudas, en su espalda cargaba su legendaria espada, su frente tenía la cicatriz de la que tanto le habían hablado, era más guapo de lo que pensaba, no eso no era importante le estaba pidiendo ayuda y ese tipo de ayuda que solo ella podía brindarle (era la única mujer cerca).

-Solo tú me puedes ayudar Juvia.

-¿Cómo sabe su nombre?

-¿Cómo no iba a reconocer a la chica más fuerte de la organización?

-Pero jamás se han conocido.

-Tú físico es algo que hasta un tonto reconocería, he odio mucho de ti es imposible confundirte Juvia además eres la única mujer en Tokio que habla en tercera persona. – Le dijo fríamente - Me habían advertido que era hermosa, "la princesa de cabello azul de Japón" pero jamás pensé que fuera cierto – Pensó el joven.

Si hubiera matado a su padre rápidamente tal vez esto nunca hubiera pasado, en cierta parte es su culpa por haber permitido que ese maniático hubiera liberado a los zombies, él esta así por culpa de Juvia!. – La chica pensaba mientras esquivaba la mirada suplicante del joven Fullbaster.

-J…ju…juv…...Juvia es virgen – Tartamudeo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con un hilito de voz.

-Y….yo no le contare a nadie lo que pasará Juvia, prometo que seré gentil, ya no tengo mucho tiempo.

El chico agarró de las muñecas a Juvia y acerco su rostro al de ella, sus labios se encontraban a unos milímetros de los de la princesa, - Perdóname por lo que voy a hacerte –Le dijo.-Juvia sintió como si el oxígeno se hubiera extinguido, no podía respirar, la voz del joven le produjo un corrientazo en todo su cuerpo que no pudo evitar que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo. El chico en un movimiento rápido la llevo al lado de la chimenea, haciendo a un lado sus armas y la recostó en la parte del tapete que no había sido retirado por la peli azul, por algo era tan respetado, fue tan veloz su movimiento que la princesa no lo noto –Confía en mi – Le susurró finalmente muy cerca en el oído, la joven se estremeció al entender el contenido de las palabras que había acabado de escuchar. Su rival, al que quería superar desesperadamente al que con tan solo escuchar su nombre se le revolvía el estómago le iba a ganar de nuevo reclamando como premio algo que Juvia había guardado celosamente, algo tan valioso para ella que nunca imagino que él le pudiera hurtar. El joven volvió a susurrarle algo en el oído que no fue entendible para ella sin embargo hizo que su cuerpo entero se erizara. Le dio un beso es su oído y bajo lentamente por su cuello rozándolo con sus labios, la chica involuntariamente estiro más su cuello, acto que el chico entendió perfectamente usando su lengua para que la excitara. Gray no pudo evitar perderse en el olor a lavanda y flores de su piel, la tomo de la cabeza delicadamente para seguir besando su cuello mientras que con su otra mano rompió el elástico que sostenía el cabello de Juvia, la cabellera larga de una mujer era su debilidad y al ver su largo cabello sonrió tomando un mechón para comprobar que también poseía ese olor a lavanda que le había encantado segundos antes al percibirlo. Volvió a su cuello dejando una pequeña marca que al día siguiente iba a formar un moretón. La chica observaba al joven maldiciéndose mentalmente por gustarle lo que ese hombre le estaba haciendo, el chico bajo lentamente la cremallera de su blusa que se encontraba en la mitad de sus pechos quitándole también ese molesto sostén. Gray se detuvo para mirar sus enormes pechos pero Juvia con un color rojizo en sus mejillas intento totalmente avergonzada cubrirlos con sus brazos. –Hoy eres mía –Le susurró ya que se había dado cuenta que al hablarle cerca del oído la chica caía a sus encantos. Le tomo las muñecas y aparto sus brazos aprisionándola contra el suelo. –No..espe..…-Fue interrumpida cuando sintió suavemente los dientes del chico que mordían uno de sus pezones.

–Aaaahhh – se escapó de la chica, a Gray le había encantado ese sonido e hizo más fuerte su trabajo haciéndola gemir más frecuente, le encantaba verla mientras se mordía su labio inferior para impedir que esos sonidos salieran de su boca. Besaba, Succionaba, lamia y mordía su pecho mientras que con su mano le daba masajes al otro y lo halaba también cuando quería. –Esto no es posible, esté hombre es al que detestas Juvia ¿Por qué lo disfrutas? Pensaba la muchacha apenas, su mente no funcionaba del todo bien. La joven toco la herida en el pecho de Gray, por esto lo está haciendo, Juvia está tratando de salvarle la vida, bajo un poco sus manos tocando los cuadritos del estomago del joven y finalmente bajo más sus manos hasta toparse con su pantalón. Juvia desabrocho el pantalón del chico actuando por mero instinto -¿Quién iba a decir que fueras tan curiosa princesa? – Juvia se avergonzó un poco bajando la mirada. -No te preocupes puedes tocarme todo lo que quieras -Le dijo picaramente a la chica. Gray le hizo lo mismo a la joven quitándole su pantalón dejándole su pequeña braga. La tocó aún no estaba mojada. El muchacho separo sus piernas he hizo a un lado su tanga. El empezó a lamber su intimidad

-No ¿Qué haces? Ahí no

-Necesito que estés mojada para que no te duela demasiado Juvia. La chica cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer indescriptible que el joven Fullbaster le estaba proporcionando. Cuando los abrió lo vio completamente desnudo se había desecho de las últimas prendas que le quedaban, no pudo evitar asustarse al ver su miembro, le dolería de eso estaba segura. Gray le quitó su ropa interior y le dijo que se relajara frotando su intimidad en la de ella. Él lo pudo notar estaba tan asustada como nunca lo había estado, se acercó miro fijamente sus ojos azules y la beso tiernamente por unos segundos – Su boca tenía un leve sabor a sangre pero ella le correspondió inconscientemente, su voluntad había muerto ese día. - al despegar sus labios le preguntó -¿Estas lista? –Sí –respondió la joven no muy convencida. Gray entró en ella lentamente hasta toparse con una barrera que le impedía el paso, aplicó más fuerza hasta meterlo totalmente, la peli azul tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos que estaban fuertemente cerrados, era más doloroso de lo que había imaginado, pensó que el la había roto, preocupándose no soltaba el tapete que tenía es su mano. -¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó con un tono de preocupación el chico. – Si, continúa por favor -¿Se había vuelto masoquista? Eso era peor que tortura china pero ella quería más. El joven comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, él gimió un poco era demasiado estrecha, pero el dolor en su pecho que le producía la mordedura estaba desapareciendo, la chica se estaba acostumbrando a ese movimiento, ya no le dolía tanto por el contrario lo estaba gozando. Gray se sentó halándola hacía él haciendo que ella lo abrazara y pudiera sentir sus enormes pechos, la chica gimió al sentir la hombria de Gray más grande dentro de ella, se sincronizó a él moviendo sus caderas automáticamente, ambos estaban agitados sus respiraciones estaban entre cortadas, él la volvió a besar haciendo que ella deseará sus labios, las embestidas de Gray eran cada vez más rápidas haciendo que la chica se aferrara fuertemente a su espalda clavandole un poco las uñas, Juvia lo miró a los ojos, recordo como Gajeel la molestaba diciendo que ella fantaseaba con él, eso sin lugar a dudas era mejor que cualquier fantasia que hubiera podido pensar su tierna cabecita - Te odio - Le dijo el joven - ¿Gray-sa...aahhh-La chica ni siquiera podía terminar sus frases ya que el placer se lo impedia - Sí te odio, jamás pense que la mujer que tenía que evitar que me superará me haga sentir así. Juvia no entendió lo que dijo ya que en ese momento sintió un líquido caliente dentro de ella que provoco que arqueara su espalda y finalmente cayera encima del joven.

La chica estiro su brazo y alcanzó su espada amenazando nuevamente el cuello del joven. –Juvia te matará Gray Fullbaster

* * *

**Fin del capítulo, si tienen algo que agregar una corrección como lo dije anteriormente o algún comentario solo háganmelo saber. Sí lo sé me salió algo largo el capítulo pero no podía detenerme al escribirlo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado los quiero!**


	2. Conociendonos

¡Juvia va a matarlo Gray Fullbaster! - Dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con su enemigo, ya no viviría a la sombra de nadie y lo castigaría por despertar esa parte salvaje que jamás pensó que tuviera. Lo que hicieron se lo llevaría el joven a la muerte y Juvia jamás le contaría a nadie sobre eso.

-¡Hazlo Juvia! - El joven tenía su espada muy cerca en cualquier momento podía defenderse pero por el contrario dejo su vida en manos de la chica. Juvia se salió de él, su cara demostró una expresión de dolor que fue cambiada rápidamente por una de enojo e impotencia. -¿Por qué no trata de defenderse Gray Fullbaster? ¿Es que acaso Juvia no es rival para usted?

-Sé que no me matarás, no puedes hacerlo.

¿Estaba probando las agallas de Juvia? No, él sabía que no le temblaría la mano para matarlo, la habilidad, la fuerza, la precisión lo tenía todo para volverlo historia pero la joven se sacrificó para salvarlo no podía asesinarlo ahora.

-¿Cree que Juvia no tiene la destreza suficiente para acabar con usted?

–No, Ya no es necesario, han pasado más de 30 minutos o ¿tienes alguna razón para asesinarme? - Juvia solo calló no podía demostrarle que moría por ser mejor que él, que en esos momentos prefería no haberlo conocido, que debió haber matado a su padre desde que leyó esa carta.

El joven después de que la situación se calmó y que ella bajará su espada agregó -¿Estabas en tus días fértiles? La joven lo miro confundida luego pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos y lo entendió -El padre de Juvia colocó un aparato en su brazo ya que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad se casaría y él no quería que su hija procreara tan rápido.

-Aahhh ¿Estás comprometida? - Dijo con total desinterés. -Sí, sí lo está -un silencio absoluto reino siendo la madera que se quemaba por el fuego en la chimenea la única que se atrevía a hacer ruido, Juvia recogió su ropa que estaba por todo el lugar, tendría que volverse a bañar ya que los rastros de Gray y su virginidad estaban sobre ella. Subió como pudo las escaleras claramente no demostró signos del dolor ante el joven pero estaba adolorida a tal punto de no poder caminar bien. Al entrar en la ducha abrió la llave sintiendo como el agua fría caía sobre ella, cerró los ojos mientras el agua se llevaba su pecado.

-¿Dijo que odiaba a Juvia? Pero ¿Por qué? Juvia jamás le ha dado una razón para hacerlo - esas eran sus líneas ella lo odiaba pero ¿él? Él las pronunció -Debió haber sido un efecto secundario de la mordida - Aseguró finalmente la chica ya que concluyó que ella no despertaría odio en el joven de cabello negro. La peli azul recorrió con sus manos todo su cuerpo, sabía que no había marcha atrás y cerró de nuevo los ojos recordando lo que había acabado de pasar. -Juvia aún lo odia Gray Fullbaster y hará todo lo posible por no dejarse vencer ante usted.

-Juvia tenemos que apresurarnos, sal rápido - desde la parte de abajo el joven grito haciendo que la chica saliera de sus pensamientos. La joven término de asearse rápidamente, se vistió y cepilló su largó cabello mientras se veía al espejo. En ese momento se sintió igual a sus espadas, sólo un instrumento para salvar una vida. Tomo el elástico para formar su coleta y dudo unos segundos para ponérsela - ¿Por qué Juvia piensa estas tonterías? No importa que le gusté su largó cabello - se dijo a sí misma mientras con rabia ató su cabello. Al percibir el mismo ruido que había escuchado semanas atrás, se asomó por la pequeña ventana del baño, sin lugar a dudas era el ruido de los monstruos que habían sido convertidos por el infectado que había llegado al pueblo según la historia de Gray, el alumbrado público que aún funcionaba le permitió ver a la gran manada de monstruos que se acercaban a la casa que aunque se encontraban en un pueblo de no muchos habitantes eran demasiados para poder enfrentarlos a todos ella sola.

-¡Fullbaster ya están acá! -dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Ambos pensaron en lo mismo, quedarse en la casa era una muerte segura, tenían que salir al aire libre para que tuvieran más libertad de moverse y poder escapar exitosamente. Ambos salieron por la puerta trasera y sin dudarlo Juvia saco sus dos espadas acabando hábilmente con más de 10 monstruos que fueron los primeros en atacar, Gray no se quedó atrás venciendo a un grupo mayor al que derroto Juvia segundos antes y acabando esta acción la miro desafiante, Juvia se adelantó a Gray y acabo con más volteándolo a ver sonriendo de lado, no estaban tratando de escapar para ellos era más un juego y quien acumulaba más score era el ganador, los pobres monstruos solo atacaban por instinto pero si hubieran tenido más inteligencia hubieran corrido en ese momento. Si bien la chica atacaba con dos espadas venciendo a cada lado sus adversarios fácilmente, el chico rápidamente con una sola espada se podía hacer cargo sin mucha dificultad. Desgraciadamente la joven se sentía extraña, esta batalla no era como las anteriores en las que se podía mover fácilmente en esos momentos sentía un malestar en su cuerpo que disminuía su desempeño en el combate, sus caderas, sus piernas el dolor se hacía presente al moverse bruscamente. Se podía considerar por el momento un empate Juvia no se daba por vencida por esa tonta dolencia seguiría aunque su cuerpo entero se le destrozará. Después de algunos minutos no permanecían muchos zombies quedaban en pie solamente tres de ellos, cada uno tenía la cuenta de los que habían eliminado en su mente era ahora o nunca el ganar ese juego que ellos inocentemente habían creado sin notarlo, Juvia iba a avanzar a atacar pero sus piernas no tuvieron la suficiente fuerza para sostener su cuerpo ¿La razón? Se había esforzado demasiado! Además de lo que había hecho con Gray minutos antes ese día había caminado hasta que el sol se ocultó descansando pocas veces en el trayecto. Al caer por segundos quedo indefensa, ella por primera vez en su vida pensó que todo terminaría en ese momento, a punto de perder el conocimiento, sin aire y todo ¿Por qué? Por dejarse llevar de la emoción y querer demostrarle algo que todos sabían que ella poseía. Alcanzó a ver como Gray le salvaba la vida acabando con ellos declarándose el ganador de aquella batalla entre ellos dos. La hermosa joven de ojos azules se resignaba a la idea de perder de nuevo ante él, trato de levantarse pero fue inútil efectivamente sus piernas no le respondían. ¡Era injusto! parte de esa desventaja se la había proporcionado el muchacho -¿Estas herida "princesita"? – Pronunció la última palabra haciendo énfasis en cada silaba con un tono de sarcasmo.

A Juvia jamás le molesto que le apodaran princesa pero eso la hizo sentir tan débil como una pluma al viento, tan indefensa y vulnerable que su odio aumento al saber que el chico era un tonto arrogante.

-No! Juvia no está herida Gray Fullbaster solo resbaló – Que mentirosa era, no podía ni moverse.

-¿Gray Fullbaster? ¿Por qué me hablas así ahora, si antes me llamaste Gray-sama? – El chico solo quería hacerla pagar, molestarla para confundir sus pensamientos en cierta manera sentía satisfacción con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-Juvia no le nombro así, usted es despreciable ¿Lo sabe?

-Es verdad no pudiste decirlo ya que estabas…. –Juvia lo interrumpió –¡Usted prometió que no hablaría de eso! –Es verdad es nuestro secreto – Le dijo finalmente mientras se agachaba y la miraba a los ojos.

La muchacha seguía en el suelo además de no poder físicamente tenía mucha hambre ya que antes de comer Gray llegó para impedírselo. –Tenemos que irnos ¿quieres que te cargue princesita? –Volvió el tono sarcástico a las palabras del joven. –No! Juvia puede sola gracias. – Sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y logró ponerse en pie, caminó unos cuantos metros, el joven que ya estaba muy adelante la volteó a ver y gritando desde donde se encontraba dijo – Aun está en pie mi oferta ¿Aceptas? – No, así le tome toda la noche Juvia no permitirá que usted la cargue. - Juvia quería llorar! a pesar de que tuviera que aparentar por su posición y profesión que era fuerte, ella era una chica tierna y sensible ¿A quién engañaba? Ya no podía más, le daba más tristeza que él la viera en ese estado que el dolor físico en sí. Sus piernas temblaron de nuevo otra vez caería al piso, la joven ya estaba saboreando la tierra del camino, puso sus manos como instinto para no pelarse las cara, pero no cayó al piso algo estaba sosteniendo sus manos…..Cuando alzó su mirada vio al joven que no la dejaba caer – Te dije que si querías que yo te cargaría. –Dijo el joven con una extraña nobleza – Juvia no quiere – Refutó la chica. –Pues qué pena! – Seguido a esto la tomo de su espalda con un brazo y con el otro la tomó de sus piernas, esta posición hizo que ella apoyará su cabeza en el torso desnudo de Gray, es verdad, anteriormente el joven se había vestido pero no traía su ropa, era un extraño habito del Fullbaster quitarse lo que llevará puesto, Juvia lo miraba confundida, la trataba como si fuera lo peor de ese mundo y ahora la estaba cargando en sus brazos con dulzura ¿A que estaba jugando ese hombre? Juvia pataleo un poco mientras Gray la cargaba firmemente si articular palabra alguna - ¿Por qué le hace esto a Juvia? – dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente ya que sus parpados le pesaban demasiado.

Gray camino cargando a la joven un rato, él también se encontraba exhausto, su resistencia empezó a flaquear y pudo divisar un bosque donde muy seguramente pasarían la noche. Al ver un gran árbol con un tronco grueso la puso en el suelo recostándola en el tronco sin despertarla y corto algunos pedazos de madera para hacer una fogata. La chica abrió los ojos cuando sintió que la tomaban del brazo. -¡Toma come! – Le dijo mientras le daba un tarro de sopa caliente. – Juvia tiene su propia comida –A genial me darás cuando se acabe la mía. Come o se te enfriara. - La chica estiró el brazo para recibir el alimento pero pudo notar que una chaqueta que no le pertenecía la estaba cubriendo mientras que el joven solo traía una camiseta que se había puesto, cabe aclarar que era diferente a la que se puso al salir de la granja ya que no tenía ni idea que había hecho con ella, Juvia al sentir su olor no dudo quien era el dueño de tal prenda y se sonrojo un poco al recordar esa misma fragancia cuando él estuvo tan cerca de ella.

-Gracias – Le agradeció muy bajo ya que era muy difícil pronunciar tales palabras ante él.

-No fue nada, solo es algo que conseguí en el supermercado.

-No también por salvarla antes – Eso no fue nada tampoco, trata de dormir yo haré guardia – Juvia no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con esa idea ya que no se quería sentir una carga para él, ella ya había dormido no sabe por cuánto tiempo pero él se veía cansado -Juvia no puede aceptar eso, usted también tiene que dormir –Duerme un poco más si me siento cansado te lo diré. – La princesa aceptó aún no se sentía bien físicamente y necesitaba descansar más para poder dar su potencial al cien por ciento al siguiente día. Así fue Gray resistió toda la noche mientras Juvia durmió bajo el aroma del joven que emanaba de la chaqueta. Al sentir los primero rayos del sol en su cara la hermosa joven abrió sus ojos.

- Juvia lo siente se quedó dormida toda la noche.

-No te preocupes, solo dormiré algunos minutos – El joven casi sin fuerzas recostó su cabeza en una piedra y durmió mientras Juvia lo observaba.

Él es muy diferente a como Juvia lo había imaginado, es un misterio en todos los sentidos posibles, pero puede que no sea tan malo tenerlo cerca, así se mantendrá más tiempo viva ya que el posee habilidades especiales. –Pensaba mientras veía la hermosa expresión del chico al dormir. Sentía unas ganas incontrolables de acariciar sus mechones negros que por naturaleza eran un poco desordenados. – Juvia tú lo odias ¿No es así? Lo acabas de conocer además estas comprometida, esos pensamientos tienes que alejarlos,- sonó en su mente también.

El bosque era un lugar tranquilo, por ella se quedaría ahí para siempre pero estaban viviendo una peligrosa situación, afuera la gente estaba infectada y el número de monstruos iba creciendo y aun no se conocía una cura, ellos solo habían tenido suerte fueron pocos los que les atacaron en la granja pero puede que más de la mitad de Japón ya estuviera infectado y ya no habría armas que les defendieran. Juvia preparo algo de sus provisiones, no le quedaba mucho tendría que volver a abastecerse de los recursos necesarios para sobrevivir.

Gray despertó después de un par de horas, Juvia le dio de lo que había preparado y mientras el chico comía le pregunto a la muchacha. - ¿A dónde te diriges?

-Juvia se va a Hiroshima, busca a su amigo y ¿usted?

-Voy a ir al fuerte de la organización allá estaré a salvo. –Juvia rió divertida al escuchar las palabras del joven.

-Qué tonto eres Fullbaster ese fuerte es un suicidio ya que te encerraras a ti mismo bajo tierra con pocas posibilidades de escapar mejor sería esperar en una prisión además los de la organización te usaran para mantenerse a salvo.

-Pues tú idea de irte a esconder en tu mansión tampoco es que sea muy buena.

-Juvia lo sabe pero solo quiere ver si su amigo está bien.

-Pienso que es algo tonto – Critico el Fullbaster.

-Haga lo que quiera Juvia se ira a donde ella quiera, no sabe tampoco porque usted sigue con ella si son unos perfectos desconocidos !

* * *

**Hi magos! Bueno decidí dejar este capítulo hasta acá porque tengo algunas ideas pero creo que su opinión es importante y si quieren que yo meta una pareja a alguien en especial solo deben decírmelo :3 Lamento haber tardado en subir el capítulo pero la universidad me mata y me paso algo feo, mi profesor de gramática II cuando le entregue mi escrito final sobre los hikikomori prácticamente me dijo que no sabía escribir! Ganas de matarlo en 3…2… así que si hay algún problema no duden en comunicármelo ya que soy prácticamente nueva en este mundo maravilloso de los fics. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews eso me motiva mucho para seguir con esto, los quiero y estaré pendiente de sus ideas para continuar con mi historia! Hasta la próxima bye ;)**


	3. La niña de cabello azul

**Hi :3 , lo sé no me maten pero no he podido escribir tan seguido. Les prometo que este fin de semana seguiré subiendo los capítulos. Bueno sin más acá el tercer capitulo.**

* * *

-¡Pues sí eso es lo que deseas me voy! -Grito un poco enojado el Fullbaster.

-Juvia solo dice que la organización lo utilizara y que ir hacía el fuerte es prácticamente un suicidio, ya que si los zombis entran estando usted bajo tierra no podrá escapar.

-¡Tu mansión no te protegerá créeme!

-Lo sabe, sólo quiere saber si Gajeel-kun está bien.

-¿Quién es? ¿Tu apuesto prometido?

-¿y si así es? ¿Acaso le importa? - Juvia se arrepintió un poco al decir eso, ni cuando estaba en frente del peor criminal había sido altanera, ni mucho menos grosera eso atentaba contra su naturaleza de princesa sin embargo ese chico sacaba sus peores sentimientos y actitudes aunque no dijo nada malo no quería tratarlo así.

Gray tomo sus cosas bruscamente mientras le hablaba mirándola a la cara, por cada palabra que pronunciaba sus piernas iban retrocediendo inconscientemente como si las pisadas le dieran más fuerzas en su voz. -! Gray cuidado! Solo escucho mientras caía por un pequeño barranco que había divisado la noche anterior pero por la discusión olvido por completo de su existencia. El chico rodo unos cuantos metros golpeándose con las ramas de los árboles, trato desesperadamente de agarrarse de algo pero era inútil sus manos no lograron aferrarse a nada, el joven después de resbalarse cayó en un lago que custodiaba el final del barranco. Juvia se tapó la boca con sus suaves manos observando con desesperación como el chico caía, la chica rápida pero cuidadosamente descendió sujetándose de las fuertes ramas para no caer igualmente que el joven, Juvia lo buscaba exasperadamente con sus ojos azules mientras trataba de no resbalar, al llegar a la orilla se dio cuenta que el joven no salía, no se detuvo a pensarlo al ver unas burbujas que se asomaban por la superficie del agua se lanzó a ella buscando al joven de cabellos negros, después de haber dejado todas sus pertenencias en el piso para que no se arruinaran. Lo encontró estaba inconsciente y con las fuerzas que había desarrollado durante su entrenamiento logro sacarlo del lago.

-¿Habrá tragado agua? ¡No respira! - ¡Gray-sama despierte por favor! – Lo zarandeaba esperando que el joven despertará, de sus ojos empezaron a brotar unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes que no la dejaban pensar, alzo la mirada y la linda joven pudo mirar hermosas flores escarlatas, esos pequeños objetos le recordaron a su hermosa maestra que aparte de darle lecciones de concentración, ataque y resistencia le había dado lecciones de vida. ¿Le había enseñado primeros auxilios? Sí claro, en estos casos lo único que se tiene que hacer es darle al paciente aire por la boca tapando su nariz y en seguida darle golpes en el pecho. Volvería a besar a ese tonto superficial pero no podía dejarlo morir, siguió a la perfección las instrucciones de Erza, aunque ocurrieron hace algunos años la chica recordaba todo lo que Scarlet le había enseñado. Trataba hacerlo despertar haciendo presión en su pecho pero le daba miedo lastimarlo ya que estaba lleno de aruños y golpes.

-Coof, Coof – Gray despertó después de haber expulsado el agua que había tragado. Confundido vio la cara sonrojada de la joven de cabello azul hermoso.

-¿Está bien? – Preguntó Juvia que aun mostraba preocupación es su rostro.

Gray vagamente comprendió la situación había caído y se había golpeado fuerte, la sangre que continuaba saliendo de su cabeza lo demostraba y ella estaba completamente mojada como él.

-No necesito de tu ayuda princesita – Dijo el joven avergonzado.

-¡Pues qué pena! – Pronunció imitando lo que había dicho Gray el día anterior.

El chico solo vio hacia otro lado renunciando a su orgullo. – ¿Sabe? Debería mirar por dónde camina – Se lo dijo divertida escuchando un suspiro profundo del joven. Juvia busco en sus cosas un botiquín improvisado que había conseguido, saco un algodón mojándolo con desinfectante y lo puso delicadamente en la herida de la cabeza del chico, el observaba en completo silencio cada movimiento haciendo que ella se sintiera un poco incomoda y que una extraña sensación se presentara en su estómago, como bichitos haciendo presión. Juvia curó la cabeza de joven pero su pecho estaba herido así que totalmente roja pero con una actitud tranquila y serena paso su mano por sus fuertes abdominales, Gray no despegaba su mirada de la chica, Juvia por un instante busco los ojos grises del chico, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para seguir. Cuando el deseo está presente los ojos pueden decir tanto como la boca y Gray no opuso resistencia a las caricias de la muchacha disfrazadas en curaciones innecesarias. –Me gusta cuando me llamas Gray pero me gusta aún más cuando me dices Gray-sama –Le susurró apenas. Juvia no pudo pronunciar palabra sintió como se ahogaban en su garganta las frases que quería decir mientras la sangre le llegaba a su cara, haciendo que se sonrojará.

-¿G….gr…..Gray-sama? – dijo después de muchos intentos recostando su cara en el pecho del joven.

-Juvia solo quería decirle que no quiere que vaya a ese lugar, no entiende porque se enojo tanto.

-Es mejor ir contigo, si algo malo te pasa yo estaría ahí para salvarte – Gray no podía aceptar que Juvia tenía toda la razón, que ir allá era un suicidio y que había perdido extrañamente su compostura cuando le mencionaron a Gajeel, así que trato de disimular su arrepentimiento en esa frase.

-Juvia no necesita que usted la defienda.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y si te muerden? – Se lo dijo pícaramente al oído.

-J….juvia…ee..etto –Mientras balbuceaba fue interrumpida cuando unos arbustos que los rodeaban comenzaron a moverse. -¡Son ellos¡ Apartándose del joven sacó sus espadas pretendiendo protegerlo. Gray se levantó y saco su espada de la espalda pero noto una molestia en su pierna, no estaba rota pero se la golpeo con algo provocando que un morado gigantesco apareciera en la parte de su canilla.

Al pasar por segundos de tensión, algo habló -¡Ayudenme! – Era una pequeña niña, su cabello agarrado en un intento de dos coletas era largo y azul, su cara hermosa y su voz tierna mostraban que había pasado por muchas cosas para llegar a ese lugar.

Gray se asombró al verla, era la niña que había salvado el día anterior siendo mordido por ese horripilante zombie. La niña se acercó llorando al joven agradeciéndole lo que había hecho por ella el día anterior. –Pensé que había muerto, estaba muy triste por usted, además me perdí. – Dijo la pequeña -¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó Gray sonriendo al verla.

-Si estoy bien gracias a usted, ¡muchas gracias!

-No fue nada, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?

-Seguí su consejo y corrí, corrí por horas y luego sabía que estaba perdida. Pero escuche algunos gritos y me sentí aliviada cuando los vi. Me alegra demasiado que su novia y usted se encuentren bien.

-¡No somos novios! – Gritaron al unísono.

-Lo siento, no quise ser imprudente, solo que ahorita pude observar que estaban tan juntos que eso pensé, perdónenme por favor.

-No te preocupes ¿Cómo te llamas y que es esa cosa que te acompaña? – Le dijo tiernamente Juvia a la pequeña, señalando una pequeña gata que andaba en dos patas.

-No soy una cosa, soy una exceed ¿No es obvio? Mi nombre es Charle.

-¿Una exceed? Aahhh – Juvia recordó los experimentos de aproximadamente siete años de su padre y los de la compañía de investigaciones, querían hacer animales de compañía que hablaran y pudieran entender a la perfección los sentimientos y las situaciones de su amo pero los de la organización prohibieron su difusión ya que atentaba contra la vida natural por ser nuevas creaciones, los exceeds que hicieron fueron pocos pero los trabajadores de su padre se encargaron de esconderlos por Japón para poderlos salvar.

-¿Puedes volar Charle? – Las alas eran símbolo de libertad por eso su padre quiso que los exceed tuvieran ese tipo de habilidades.

-Sí puedo volar.

-Genial Juvia cree que podrás sernos de mucha ayuda. ¿Hacía donde se dirigen pequeña?

- No lo sé, solo queremos escapar pero no sabemos dónde está su media hermana Chelia, se separaron cuando fueron atacadas.

-No te preocupes puedes viajar con nosotros, la situación no es muy buena pero algo podemos hacer. Debes tener hambre puedes coger lo que quieras del bolso de Juvia.

-Muchas gracias, por cierto mi nombre es Wendy Marvell – Lo dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Wendy yo soy Gray Fullbaster, debemos apresurarnos hemos perdido casi medio día.

-Mmm espera unos segundos, Wendy-san debe estar cansada además necesita cambiarse o cogerá un resfriado.

-Tú también lo harás! –Dijo el chico

-Si por eso se cambiará mientras Wendy-san come y descansa un poco. –Juvia bajo la cremallera de su blusa que estaba pegada más de la cuenta a su cuerpo por el agua, Gray voltio su cuerpo un poco avergonzado, la había visto la noche anterior completamente desnuda pero ¿Ahora no la veía? Que tonto! La chica se cambió mientras Gray hacia lo mismo y Wendy comía con Charle.

Juvia observo el morado de Gray y le dijo que aguardara mientras ella llegaba, al llegar después de unos 15 minutos machaco unas plantas y se las coloco en el pie al muchacho. –Se sentirá mucho mejor no se preocupe. –El chico solo la miraba, ¿También sabia de plantas? La joven princesa es muy diferente a las otras chicas – Pensó Gray con un poco de molestia.

-Ven Wendy-san – La niña acudió al llamado de Juvia cuando había terminado de comer y dejo que Juvia peinará su largo cabello formando sus dos coletas que estaban totalmente fuera del lugar cuando la niña llegó. – ¿Sabes cómo usar una de estas? – Juvia le mostró la escopeta que traía hace rato. Wendy negó con su cabeza.

- Mira lo primero que tienes que hacer es… -Juvia le demostró cómo usarla disparando contra un fruto que era sostenido en un enorme árbol, la fruta que era parecida a una manzana cayó siendo agarrada por la habilidosa Juvia. - ¿Quieres? – Se la ofreció a la pequeña Wendy. –Wooww Sugoi Juvia-san ¿Cómo aprendiste eso? – El prometido de Juvia le enseño a usar armas de fuego aunque ella prefiere sus espadas, recuerda siempre tienes que estar tranquila al momento de disparar y confiada en tus habilidades o si no fallarás.

Gray miró a Juvia confundido ¿Armas de fuego? No! No puede ser ese estúpido….. –¿Gray-sama está listo? – ¿Lo acababa de llamar Gray-sama? Que importaba su tonto prometido le había hecho olvidar completamente eso llamándolo de esa manera. –Sí vamos.

Juvia recogió unas cuantas manzanas llevándolas en su bolso ya que las cosas de Gray se habían mojado y lo que servía era muy poco, los cuatro habían comenzado la travesía hacia la casa de Hiroshima de Juvia, no sabían si estaban perdidos, no sabían dónde estaban pero estaban juntos y eran invencibles. Caminaban bastante descansando cuando se encontraban agotados y cuando el oído desarrollado de Juvia escuchaba a esos monstruos Charle volaba asegurándose de las palabras de la chica. Cada vez que se encontraban en un pueblo nuevo se encontraban con casas solas, miedo y desesperanza, las transmisiones en la radio no eran muy alentadoras y los países vecinos creían que era mejor explotar Japón ya que la cura no se encontraba. Después de varios días Juvia reconoció ese lugar, cuando era niña pasaba tiempo con sus padres en ese hermosa ciudad, salió corriendo a espera de que Gajeel se encontrará bien. Su casa estaba intacta se había dado cuenta que el virus aún no había llegado a ese lugar, le habían tomado ventaja a los zombis ya que robaron unas bicicletas y cuando estas se pincharon siguieron caminando. Rápidamente la joven princesa busco en un hueco las llaves escondidas. Abrió invitándolos a entrar.

-Gajeel-kun! ¿Estas acá?

-Juvia-chan! Qué bueno que estas bien.

La chica abrió grande sus ojos al descubrir quien estaba en su casa. No pudo articular palabra sintiendo los brazos de ese hombre sobre su cuello.

* * *

**Bueno ya sé que muchos adivinaron quien es el hombre que está en la casa de Juvia! De nuevo gracias por sus hermosos y sexys reviews ya saben que si tienen algo que decirme, algo que no les guste o solo motivarme todo es super bien recibido. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y les prometo que no me demorare. **


	4. El joven de cabello plateado

**Lo prometido es deuda :3 acá el cuarto capitulo**

* * *

La chica estaba petrificada, el hombre la sacudía suavemente tratando de obtener una respuesta, pero ella no podía ni mirarlo después de lo que había pasado con Gray, instintivamente lo único que hizo fue mirar disimuladamente la reacción del joven peli negro. El chico estaba completamente enojado y no lo pudo esconder. -¿Qué haces acá idiota?

–Eso mismo preguntó maldito ¿Qué haces con mi Juvia-chan?

-¿Tu Juvia-chan ojos rasgados?

-Sí, Juvia-chan es mi prometida. – La noticia le cayó como una patada en el estómago al joven Fullbaster, sus sospechas eran ciertas, ese hombre conocido como el único guerrero de la organización al que le permitían usar armas de fuego por su perfecta puntería era el futuro esposo de la princesa. Ambos no se soportaban, se conocían desde niños ya que al considerarle débil y una vergüenza el padre de Gray decidió dejarlo en manos de Ur, una mujer de mediana estatura, delgada y de cabello corto, que ya tenía un alumno, el joven que decía ser el dueño de Juvia. Esta mujer junto a la maestra de la joven, Erza Scarlet representaban el pilar en lo que respectaba a mujeres en la organización, aunque sus edades eran totalmente diferentes eran fuertes y extremadamente temibles. Erza contaba con siete años cuando empezó a ser una leyenda en Japón, a los doce años ya era maestra de una niña de habilidades sorprendentes y a los diecisiete años antes de poder casarse con su prometido Jellal Fernández desapareció sin dejar rastro. Por el contrario Ur poseía mucha más edad que Erza ya que tenía una hija llamada Ultear y al morir la pequeña fue entregada a una orden religiosa. Ur les enseño todo lo que sabía de ese arte hasta que Gray y su compañero cumplieron once y doce años respectivamente, el alumno mayor quedo al cuidado de Ur cuando quedo huérfano pero el chico no le gustaba el arte de las espadas así que en cuanto murió su maestra se dedicó a encontrar su verdadera vocación y la encontró en las armas, era todo un chico prodigio en ese aspecto y era tan sorprendente que la organización lo utilizaba en casos especiales donde se necesitaba mayor discreción y urgencia para desaparecer al criminal.

-¿Te hizo algo este tonto Juvia-chan? – La examinaba cerciorándose de que estuviera en perfecto estado. La pregunta adecuada en ese momento era ¿Qué no le hizo? La chica solo se sonrojo al pensar en la respuesta sin embargo la joven calló, la promesa consistía en no contar lo que había pasado la noche en que se conocieron y lo que vivieron después de eso. Cualquier cosa que Juvia pronunciara provocaría el fin de ese juramento que se rehusaba a morir y sobre todas las cosas no quería romper los sentimientos del muchacho.

-Juvia está bien Lyon-sama. – Sí ese era el nombre del prometido de Juvia y ex compañero de Gray, Lyon Vastia un hombre de cabello plateado, casi de la misma estatura de Gray y que poseía también un cuerpo musculoso, era un caballero y estaba completamente enamorado de la joven de cabellos azules, la conoció en uno de sus viajes de entrenamiento cuando casualmente llego a la mansión Loxar agotado. La chica se encontraba con un mayordomo de su misma edad en el jardín, había concluido su entrenamiento y estaba leyendo en la tranquilidad que le ofrecía el canto de las aves y el viento que acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas.

-Señorita hay un pequeño que pide ayuda en la reja – Juvia despego la mirada del libro y la poso en el chico que pedía ayuda.

-Es cierto Kokuran-san ayúdelo por favor.

-Si señorita como ordene – El pequeño Lyon se disponía a entrar en la mansión y al pasar por el jardín a pesar del cansancio pudo ver a la joven descansando bajo un árbol, las hojas de ese árbol caían adornando la belleza de la muchacha, él pensó que estaba viendo una diosa, jamás caviló que hubiera mujer más hermosa que Ur, sus ojos se posaron en la chica mientras era guiado por el pequeño mayordomo a la casa, la chica sonrió tímida al notar que el chico no dejaba de mirarla. Juvia siguió con su lectura cuando se aseguró de que el joven y Kokuran entraron en su casa. Después de un rato su lectura fue interrumpida de nuevo por su fiel mayordomo. – Señorita, el joven desea conocerla, dice que por favor hable con él si no es mucha descortesía. –Juvia recogió su vestido y con ayuda de Kokuran logró levantarse de su sitio, camino hasta la mansión y lo encontró sentado en una de las sillas del inmenso comedor. Al verla al chico le brillaron los ojos, era más hermosa cuando se encontraba a pocos metros de él, su sonrisa, sus ojos azules, su cabello azul ondulado, sus espadas….esperen ¿Sus espadas? ¿Qué hacía una joven tan hermosa con dos espadas en su espalda?

-Mi nombre es Juvia Loxar.

-Yo soy Lyon Vastia – Dijo haciendo una reverencia apresurada para contestarle a la joven princesa.

-¿Quién es este joven mi princesa? – Madre –Juvia hizo una reverencia ante la mujer que acababa de llegar, tan hermosa como la pequeña se parecían como dos gotas de agua.

-Es un chico que llegó a la mansión pidiendo ayuda madre, su nombre es Lyon-san.

-¿Estas bien? – La hermosa mujer se dirigió al pequeño haciendo que este se sonrojara por la dulzura de su voz y la imagen que ella le proyectaba pudiendo ver a su maestra.

-Si estoy muy bien, gracias a la hospitalidad de la joven princesa. ¿Sería imprudente preguntar por qué la señorita Juvia posee espadas?

-Mi hija es una guerrera, una de las mejores – Expresó no con altivez sino con orgullo de madre.

-¡Woow sugoi! –La princesa no era débil, era como la mujer de la leyenda China, Mulan toda una guerrera valiente y habilidosa, desde ese día Juvia no pudo salir de la mente del pequeño Lyon, aunque era pequeño para sentir ese sentimiento, Juvia pudo despertar amor en el corazón del chico de cabello plateado, cada vez que podía la visitaba ganándose la simpatía de sus padres, hasta del mismo Kokuran. El joven Vastia tratando de impresionarla perfecciono su habilidad y cuando estuvo completamente seguro de podérsela mostrar se presentó ante ella enseñándole algunas técnicas para que ella también tuviera esa destreza, hizo todo lo posible por ser alguien digno para entrar a la organización a la cual Juvia pertenecía, después de muchas negativas por el estilo de habilidad del joven al final por su determinación terminaron aceptándolo. Lo que más amaba de Juvia era su agraciada y sincera sonrisa, pero esta sonrisa desapareció cuando la chica cumplió los doce años de edad ya que su madre sufrió de una terrible enfermedad cambiando la felicidad de Juvia y todos aquellos que conocían a la bondadosa mujer, su padre con todas las investigaciones y con toda su inteligencia trato desesperadamente de salvar a su mujer pero fue en vano poco tiempo de caer enferma la señora Loxar murió. La noticia para todos fue devastadora, Juvia cambio su forma de hablar a una manera extraña, jamás se volvió a referir a ella en primera persona y su sonrisa no volvió a ser tan sincera como siempre lo había sido. Su padre no pudo recuperarse de esa desgracia, no volvió a ser el mismo sin embargo ahí en todo momento siempre estuvo Lyon, nunca la dejó sola y le dio el apoyo que necesitaba, con tan solo catorce años al percatarse del dolor inmenso por el que Juvia estaba pasando le dijo a su padre con valentía.

-Yo me casaré con ella, si usted me lo permite borrare la tristeza de su corazón y la haré más feliz de lo que era. Siento tantas cosas bellas por ella que no creo merecerla pero moriría maldiciéndome si no se lo digo, no quiero pensar en mi vejez que hubiera pasado sí se lo hubiera dicho inventándome una vida perfecta que solo podría ocurrir en mi imaginación.

El padre de Juvia quedo impresionado con las palabras del joven, no lo consulto con Juvia, creía que él era el hombre perfecto para ella ya que el ya no se haría cargo de la princesa por el nuevo proyecto que tenía en mente. Acepto sin más prometiéndosela a Lyon cuando ella cumpliera los 18 años de edad. La pequeña Juvia no estaba de acuerdo, ella era muy inteligente y sabía que esa atadura no le convendría ya que cuando fuera mayor podía conocer a alguien más y debido a esto podría ser infeliz causándole tristeza al joven. Kokuran entendía a la perfección los sentimientos de la chica pero el solo era el mayordomo de la familia, no podía interferir en las decisiones de su amo, lo único que podía hacer era aconsejar a su hermosa ama, que más que una ama era su amiga. Los años pasaron rápidamente Juvia con todas sus fuerzas trataba de corresponder ese sentimiento que Lyon le ofrecía pero no lograba hacerlo, su cabeza la ocupaba otra persona ¿su nombre? Gray Fullbaster, todos los días de su vida pensaba en el joven que tenía que superar por honor a su maestra y a su apellido además de esto su mente se llenaba de tristeza al pensar que había sido abandonada por las dos mujeres que más quería en el mundo: Erza y su madre.

-Ambas están en un lugar mejor – Kokuran le decía como si pudiera leer la mente de la joven princesa.

–Juvia lo sabe Kokuran-san muchísimas gracias, por cierto en estos días irá a Hiroshima en una misión ¿Le gustaría acompañar a Juvia?

- Claro que sí señorita usted sabe que quiero ver a mi madre – La madre de Kokuran era una empleada de confianza de la familia que había permanecido muchos años trabajando para los Loxar, tuvo a su hijo en la casa de Hiroshima y gracias a la simpatía entre Juvia y el niño los padres de la joven lo llevaron con ellos para que se convirtiera en el mayordomo de la pequeña.

* * *

-Señorita Juvia me alegra que se encuentre bien pero ¿dónde está mi hijo? – Le preguntaba una mujer que ya tenía varios años observando a su alrededor notando que su hijo no acompañaba como siempre a la heredera Loxar.

Juvia no aguanto la mirada de esa madre preocupada por su hijo y rompió en llanto –No se preocupe señorita sé que murió como todo un héroe. –La señora le dijo mientras unas cuantas lágrimas derramaban sus ojos rasgados. Wendy se acercó a Juvia y la abrazó en señal de que todo estaría bien y que ella estaba para acompañarla. –Gracias Wendy-san. – Gray y Lyon miraron hacia otro lado no soportaban verla llorar.

-¿Gajeel-kun vino para acá?

-Si señorita llegó en su auto con una mujer bajita con cabello corto y azul, preguntó si usted estaba en la casa y trato de comunicarse desesperadamente con usted pero dijo que las redes ya no funcionaban. Le dejo esta carta. – Juvia abrió la carta, no habían dudas se trataba de la horrible letra de Gajeel casi inentendible –"Juvia recibí tu mensaje, sé que te encuentras bien, confió plenamente en ti y en tus habilidades, sé que has escuchado las transmisiones y sobre el grupo de refugiados, nos dirigimos hacia allá a verificar que la información sea correcta, el idiota de Lyon llegó como si fuera brujo, como si supiera que tu venias para esta casa, lo mejor es que nos encontremos en la prisión he estado ahí antes y será una muralla China contra esos monstruos. Créeme Juvia te esperamos en la prisión, no te tardes o me preocupare demasiado. Att: Gajeel Geehee! "

La chica había escuchado las transmisiones mientras viajaba con Wendy, Charle y Gray, en ellas especificaban que todos los sobrevivientes estaban hiendo a la prisión más fuerte de todo Japón resguardándose, era un lugar perfecto, nadie podía escapar de ahí fácilmente por eso era tan respetado ese lugar, al no salir fácil tampoco podían entrar esos tontos zombis y cuando se corrió el rumor del ataque a Japón los prisioneros fueron puestos en libertad dejando abandonado el lugar, al ser una prisión fuerte con muros de más de dos metros la gente empezaba a marchar hacia ese refugio improvisado, era un buen lugar además ya que las armas se encontraban escondidas en el sótano y se podían usar en contra de esos asquerosos monstruos. La prisión se encontraba a un día de la casa de Juvia en automóvil, pero la chica se dio cuenta que sus trabajadores habían huido robando todos sus lujosos carros no había opción tendrían que buscar otro medio de transporte.

Juvia medito por un rato toda la información, sacaba lo más relevante y todas las opciones posibles de huida, se dio cuenta que estaban casi acorralados, la isla estaría llena de monstruos y ya no les servía seguir huyendo lo mejor era ir a ese lugar a esconderse.

-¿Les parece si vamos a ese parte? – Dijo la chica con un poco de dudas aún.

-Chelia puede que este allá, ella es inteligente seguro esta en esa prisión – aseguro Wendy con emoción. Charle también medito pero al no encontrar otra vía de escape lo mejor sería hacer lo que todos estaban haciendo.

-Sabes que a donde tu vayas yo voy Juvia – Le dijo Lyon.

Los ojos de la chica se dirigieron en dirección a la única respuesta que le importaba más que las otras. –Viajar con todos ustedes sería una molestia, somos muchos –Juvia se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta del joven, no le había molestado viajar con Wendy, Juvia y Charle pero ahora le molestaba ¿De nuevo con sus indecisiones? Gray tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos. Juvia con un impulso se fue detrás del muchacho. –Esperen a Juvia acá – Les dijo a todos los presentes.

Estando afuera lo llamó con todas sus fuerzas -Gray-sama espere ¿A dónde va?

-Voy a esa prisión Juvia.

-Peroo…¿Por qué se va solo?

-Es mejor así ¿no?

-Usted dijo que acompañaría a Juvia para que nada malo le sucediera.

-Tú te sabes cuidar sola, ahora quiero llegar lo más pronto posible, la niña nos va a retrasar.

-Por Wendy no se preocupe Juvia se encargará de ella, hasta Charle puede llevarla cargada si se cansa.

-¡No quiero ir con ustedes! – Le dijo fuertemente a la princesa mientras se alejaba.

-¿Y si muerden a Juvia? – Masculló la chica, no pensó en lo que dijo solo salió de su boca.

Gray se detuvo y la miro a los ojos – Lo tienes a él ¿no es así?

De nuevo las palabas se le atoraban en la garganta a Juvia, de pronto saco sus espadas y salió corriendo velozmente hacia donde estaba el chico y con un ágil movimiento desvió una flecha que iba dirigida hacia la cabeza de Gray.

-¿Qué fue eso?

* * *

**¿Quién habrá atacado a Gray? Creó que me inspire un poco hablando de Lyon pero bueno les quiero agradecer por su apoyo y sus reviews, estaba leyéndolos y vi como de WaterJuvia y yo quede como ¿? Luego mi hermanita me confesó que había querido comentar y que comento desde mi cuenta pero no se preocupen ya le cree una cuenta, ¿además ella leyendo este tipo de cosas? Bueno culpen a la empleada que la deja. **

**Un saludo especial a:**

**Fullbaster Juvia: Ya casi salen los demás personajes :3 no te preocupes, además jajaja no somos pervertidas como dicen por ahí tenemos imaginación sexy. 3 Gracias por tus palabras.**

**DragonJuvia15: Si Gray trata de disimular pero no le funciona.**

**Clow-Nixus-Sama: Los celos de Gray provendrán mucho de él. Gracias por tu apoyo :3**

**Yuugiri: Aun faltan muchísimas cosas sobre Erza y si muy pronto aparecerán nuevos personajes. Waa estoy emocionada también **

**Tsukiko: Me vi tentada a tomar tu idea que el prometido fuera Natsu pero complicaría algo que tengo pensado entonces mejor fue Lyon :D sigue con esas ideas onegai :3 un saludo gigante.**

**Sinnombreespecifico: Gracias trato de hace lo mejor posible para agradarlos. Gracias a ti por leer.**

**Juvia Dragneel: Waaa lo see! Gracias por tu apoyo nos vemos en el otro capitulo **

**Me huele a Lemon, hasta el próximo capítulo los quiero **

**WaterJuvia.**


	5. La rubia y el peli rosado

**Acá el quinto capítulo :D**

* * *

-¿Qué fue eso? - Preguntó un poco exaltada la peli azul buscando con su mirada quien había lanzado la flecha hacia Gray, el joven al sentir el ruido que hizo la flecha al tener contacto con la espada volteó en seguida con su postura de ataque y su espada que había sacado en menos de un segundo. Al ver la flecha sonrió levemente bajando su espada - ¡pudiste matarme! -masculló mientras Juvia escuchaba sus palabras un poco confundida.

-¡Gray! - Gritó una joven de cabello rubio, ojos chocolates y un cuerpo que cualquier joven de su edad envidiaría. La chica se dirigió corriendo desde un árbol cercano y apenas llego al lugar abrazó al joven de cabello negro, el chico correspondió a su abrazo posando sus brazos por encima de los hombros de la chica. -¡Qué bueno que estas bien Gray!- Le dijo mientras continuaba abrazando al joven.

-Ja! Ya sabes que nada me puede vencer Lucy. - Juvia al ver la escena aparto violentamente a Lucy de Gray y puso sus espadas en la parte del cuello de la chica formando una x, cualquier movimiento en falso y Juvia degollaría a la joven, instantáneamente la peli azul sintió un kunai por su espalda que perfectamente apuntaba a su corazón, sin voltear su cabeza intuyó que clase de persona la estaba atacando, "ninja" pronunció suavemente mientras no le quitaba la mirada a la rubia.

-Bajá las espadas o juro que te mato - Dijo un joven de cabello rosado que le apuntaba serenamente a Juvia. La chica escuchó las palabras del joven pero no podía bajarlas.

-Juvia, Lucy es mi amiga, no nos hará daño - Gray le aseguraba tratando de que Juvia se calmará.

-¿Una amiga? ¿Sus amigas son tan bonitas? - Esas preguntas rondaban en su mente con ganas de salir de ella para ponerse en su boca, pero con un esfuerzo sobre natural aguanto decirlas, ella ya se había dado cuenta que Gray estaba a salvo que la rubia no presentaba ningún peligro para el joven pero ella se sentía amenazada no podía bajar sus espadas por más que su sentido común se lo exigiera, algo estaba fallando en ella.

-¡Juvia bájalas ahora! - Finalmente la chica salió de su transe y accedió a bajar las espadas después de escuchar a Gray llamándola y también a la rubia un poco asustada.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede? -La miraba muy enojado el Fullbaster haciéndola sentir como la peor criminal de todo Japón.

-Juvia lo siente pero pensó que lo iba a atacar Gray-sama.

-No tienes que defenderme, me se cuidar muy bien. -Le dijo con un tono de arrogancia que ella no escuchaba desde hace algunas semanas en él, Gray ni siquiera se había percatado de la flecha, estaba tan concentrado en irse que si Juvia no hubiera estado posiblemente había sido asesinado pero el tan orgulloso como siempre no se detuvo a agradecerle ni siquiera pasaba por su mente aceptar que sus habilidades le habían fallado.

-No te preocupes solo tuvimos un mal comienzo, fue culpa del tonto de Natsu que siempre quiere probar sus habilidades en Gray. Le dije que no lanzará la flecha pero él me aseguro que ya lo había hecho antes y que Gray siempre la esquivaba de forma milagrosa como si tuviera ojos en la nuca por esa razón pensaste que éramos enemigos pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse conocemos a Gray desde que tenemos memoria, nunca le haríamos daño. Por cierto mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia. - Lucy estiro su brazo esperando que Juvia estrechara su mano en un acto occidental pero Juvia no respondió a la acción dejando a la joven mujer con la mano estirada.

-Perdónela no quería lastimarla Lucy-san, su nombre es Juvia Loxar mucho gusto - Lucy abrió sus ojos como si hubiera visto un fantasma, no creía que la princesa Juvia Loxar estuviera juntó a Gray y que ella continuará con vida - J...Juvia Loxar?...¿Tú y Gray?...¿juntos ? - le dijo a la chica, como si fuera lo más extraño de este mundo.

-¿Hay algún problema? - dijo Juvia confundida por la reacción de Lucy con tan solo escuchar su nombre

-Sí, es que Gray t...-Lucy tenemos que irnos -la interrumpió Gray velozmente antes de que pudiera terminar su frase.

-¡Aye Sir! - Afirmó un Exceed que acompañaba al joven de cabello rosado, un pequeño gato de pelaje azul y una tiernita voz.

-Lamento haberte amenazado pero yo soy el protector de Luce, no podía dejar que le hicieras nada, soy Natsu Dragneel y él es mi Exceed Happy. Nin Nin! -dijo mientras cubría su boca y parte de su cabeza con una bufanda blanca.

-Que ninja tan idiota -Le dijo Gray mientras lo golpeaba.

La teoría de Juvia era cierta, el protector de Lucy tenía que ser un ninja, no hay gente más rápida que ellos, no pertenecen a la organización, son personas entrenadas rigurosamente que pueden cumplir cualquier trabajo, su puntería es precisa y aparte de usar arco y flechas como arma principal, usan cuchillos llamados kunais y pequeñas estrellas llamadas shurikens que son peligrosamente mortales, ellos no tienen licencia para matar pero por su causa eran capaces de dar su vida. El padre de Lucy, Jude Heartfilia contrato a Natsu desde que era pequeño para cuidarla ya que él no podía hacerse cargo de ella por sus innumerables viajes de trabajo.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Juvia Loxar! Tú y Gray... -Lucy detuvo al peli rosado antes de que dijera cualquier idiotez, al parecer Juvia no sabía porque Gray la odiaba y era mejor que ella no supiera nada al respecto.

-¿A dónde van idiota? - Le preguntó Gray tratando de excluir a la joven de cabellos azules de la conversación.

-¿A dónde más vamos a ir exhibicionista? Pues al refugio idiota -lo dijo con tono de obviedad.

-Supe lo que paso con la organización, pensé que estabas en ese refugio y tuve miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo - le dijo Lucy con unas cuantas lagrimitas en sus ojos chocolates. El refugio había sido destruido con una bomba especial creada por los criminales que estaban en la lista negra dañando la estructura del fuerte y haciendo que muchos monstruos atacaran a las cabecillas de la organización aumentando la tragedia, lo hicieron con ganas de vengarse y además se aseguraban de que si sobrevivían no estarían amenazados por esa importante organización.

-Y Gray-sama que desesperadamente quería ir a ese lugar, menos mal se encontró con Juvia - Dijo entre dientes la princesa.

-Juviaaa-chan! - gritó el caballero con armas en sus caderas, espalda y piernas.

-Lyon-sama Juvia ya va para allá ¿ya están todos listos?

-Sí princesa, ya cogimos las provisiones que tenías en tu casa, Wendy está tomando una ducha, ya casi salimos.

-¿Hay comida en tu casa Juvia? - Natsu interrumpió la conversación entre Lyon y ella ya que su hambre era voraz.

-Claro pueden entrar a la casa de Juvia, deben haber muchas cosas en el refrigerador - la chica tímida aclaró. -Happy y Natsu salieron corriendo a la casa de la chica siendo perseguidos por la rubia que les pedía que se comportaran.

-Esperen tontos tenemos que irnos - Gritó Gray. - Juvia miro un poco triste a Gray, claramente prefería viajar con ellos a permanecer a su lado, por un segundo pensó que ese hombre solo la estaba utilizando para sobrevivir y como ya había encontrado a sus amigos ya no la necesitaba más.

-Hielito do tenemos que comer, además entre más personas viajemos mucho mejor.

-¿Hielito? – Cuestiono la princesa.

-Sí, Natsu le dice así, le apodo de esa manera ya que Gray poco demuestra sus sentimientos – le respondió la rubia tratando de romper el muro de tensión que había entre las dos jóvenes.

-Aún me pregunto sí Gray tiene sentimientos –dijo el chico de cabellera plateada.

-¡Imbécil! Eso no te importa, apresúrense o no tengo otra opción que irme solo – Terminando esta frase se devolvió a la casa de Juvia sin determinarla, estaba enojado pero su actitud demostraba más, había cambiado totalmente con ella, como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante que tenía que hacer.

-¿Te ocurre algo Juvia-chan?

-No es nada Lyon-sama por favor no se preocupe.

-Tal vez solo debes estar cansada, deberías darte un baño relajante como Wendy y comer algo luego podremos irnos – Le sonrió el joven, Lyon sabía que algo le pasaba a su hermosa prometida pero decidió ocultarlo, más bien no quería reconocer porque ella estaba en ese estado, algo le decía que su relación estaba en peligro.

-Si debe ser eso Lyon-sama.

Entraron a la casa con prisa, el gato azul quedo pasmado al ver una hermosa exceed de color blanco que se encontraba al pie de una niña, Happy le pidió a Lucy que le diera un pescado que traía en una pequeña mochilita en su espalda, pero Lucy negó diciéndole que el mismo era el que tenía que hacer eso agregando además una frase enrollando su lengua "Te gggggusta". Se presentó tímidamente ante la gatica por la cual fue ignorado completamente.

Juvia se bañó mientras la única empleada que quedaba les daba de comer a los insaciables jóvenes que pareciera que en vez de estómago tuvieran un barril sin fondo. Cuando la joven terminó de asearse se vistió con la mejor ropa que tenía en su casa, su ropa para eliminar monstruos hacía que se viera más hermosa que siempre, guardó en su maleta algunas provisiones y cosas necesarias para el viaje hasta la prisión –Juvia-san, Natsu-san dice que tiene un plan ¿podría bajar por favor? – Le dijo la pequeña Wendy desde el otro lado de la puerta esperando que bajara rápido. – ¡Sí Wendy-san enseguida! – Cuando Juvia abrió la puerta los ojos de la tierna Wendy brillaron, sin lugar a dudas se veía hermosa y ella no pudo evitar alagarla. Bajó las escaleras acompañada de la tierna niña y cuando notaron su presencia todos voltearon y la vieron fijamente a excepción del chico de cabello negro que estaba de brazos cruzados, recostado en una pared de la casa. Lyon tomo a la chica de la mano para ayudarla a bajar los escalones como todo un caballero y la guío hasta la silla del comedor donde se encontraban todos reunidos.

-¿Ya puedes explicar el plan tonto? – Le dijo seriamente Gray al peli rosado.

-Sí hielito que maldito impaciente, bueno como todos saben solo existe un camino para llegar al refugio, caminando tardaremos máximo tres días y todas las provisiones que llevamos nos alcanzarán para sobrevivir esos días y más, sin embargo muchas fuentes de información dicen que ahora es imposible pasar ya que en esta sección el camino se vuelve angosto y está custodiado por innumerables zombies que no dejan pasar a los sobrevivientes. – Dijo mientras les mostraba el camino con un mapa.

- ¿Aproximadamente cuántos hay? –Preguntó Lyon.

- Son más de trescientos, por esta razón es imposible pasar, además mis flechas se están acabando.

-No se preocupe por eso, el padre de Juvia tiene muchas armas en el sótano de la casa. Tienen que haber flechas para usted y le daremos a Wendy un arma que no esté tan pesada para ella.

-Entonces con esto nuestros planes mejoran, el plan no es acabar con todos ellos, el plan consiste en hacernos un camino para entrar a la prisión, por esta razón Gray y Juvia por sus habilidades irán primero atacando a los que están adelante, Lyon y Lucy acabarán con los que se vengan por los lados y Wendy y yo atacaremos cubriendo nuestra espalda. La idea es correr lo más rápido posible y claro esta no dejarse morder por ninguno de ellos ¿Entendido?

-Pero Wendy no sabe usar bien las armas – objeto Charle.

-Yo le enseñaré, Juvia-chan aprendió muy rápido sé que la pequeña aprenderá sin mayores contratiempos – La tranquilizó Lyon.

-¿Cómo le enseñaras idiota? ¿Vas a gastar todas nuestras municiones? – Bufo Gray.

-Sí que eres imbécil, le enseñare con unas balas de pintura.

-Pienso que debemos cambiar el plan, no quiero hacer equipo con Juvia, es demasiado torpe, sus habilidades no se comparan a las mías, por esta tonta el plan puede fallar –Juvia no salía del asombro, el que había dicho eso era totalmente diferente al Gray que conoció durante esas pocas semanas. Quiso decir algo para defenderse pero simplemente sentía espinas recorrer su voz y si hablaba seguramente quebraría en llanto por lo que él acababa de decir.

-¡Gray! – Lucy lo llamo en forma de regaño.

-Hablando de tontos, ¿Cómo está tu papito Silver? ¿Aún cree que eres una vergüenza o ya te acepto como un Fullbaster? Porque según recuerdo él te considera más débil que ella– Lyon lo enfrentó tratando de que ese hombre no pisoteara a Juvia.

Gray se levantó del asiento totalmente enfadado y golpeo a Lyon, el joven no se quedó atrás se defendió y durante la pelea se dieron varios golpes fuertes aunque los jóvenes fueron detenidos por Natsu, Lucy y Wendy solo hasta que Juvia habló se calmaron totalmente.

-Por favor Lyon-sama no pelee, tiene que estar en óptimas condiciones para luchar contra esos monstruos -Juvia agarró sus cosas y cogió de la mano a Wendy saliendo de su casa dejando al resto atrás.

-Juvia-san – Susurró débilmente Wendy mientras Charle solo callaba.

-No te preocupes Wendy-san, Juvia es débil pero te protegerá – Sonrió en un intento fallido para que Wendy no se preocupará. Los demás salieron detrás de ella en completo silencio después de que fueron al sótano de la chica y cogieron las respectivas armas, Gray iba con Lucy de ultimas estaban hablando pero se encontraban a una distancia tan grande que los demás no escuchaban sobre que conversaban. Lyon estaba preocupado por Juvia a tal punto de pensar que llegar hasta los golpes con Gray no fue la mejor solución. Natsu adelanto a Juvia para guiar al grupo y después de caminar varias horas y vencer uno que otro monstruo en el camino descansaron y comieron algo. Tan pronto terminaron de comer siguieron nuevamente su camino pero Juvia caminaba sola ya que Lyon enseñaba a Wendy como disparar y algunas técnicas a lo que Lucy se les unió, no quería ser una carga para ellos.

-¿Entendiste Lucy-san? Ahora es tu turno, pégale a la rama de ese tronco.

-Sí – Lucy agarró la pistola y le apunto segura al susodicho árbol pero la bala no llego a su destino, llegó a la espalda de un joven con bufanda haciendo que su chaleco se manchara y que el joven gritará adolorido.

-Todos rieron al ver como Natsu salía corriendo persiguiendo a Lucy para vengarse tiernamente y Happy decía cosas para ambientar la situación esperando llamar la atención de Charle, todos menos Juvia y Gray que estaban muy serios.

-Al fin llegamos – Dijo Natsu cuando el sol ya había caído y ellos andaban con improvisadas antorchas, era un bosque el lugar que Natsu había designado para que todos pasaran la noche y salieran al día siguiente.

-Estoy muerta - gritó Lucy.

-¿Bueno quien hará guardia esta noche? – Preguntó Natsu

-Juvia hará guardia no tiene sueño.

-Está bien – Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con que Juvia hiciera guardia ella misma sabía que no quería dormir, no podría por lo que había acabado de pasar. Wendy y Lucy practicaron mucho pero al final cayeron rendidas, Lyon verificaba que la fogata no se apagara pero por petición de Juvia y de Natsu decidió irse a dormir. A eso de las diez todos estaban dormidos mientras Juvia estaba sentada en una enorme roca viendo hacia el cielo. Su mente era invadida por muchas peguntas que confundían sus sentimientos -¿Por qué Gray-sama la trato de esa manera? ¿Por qué ahora se comporta así? ¿Es por lo que Juvia le hizo a Lucy-san? ¿Esa rubia es tan importante para él? ¿Juvia es tan débil? ¿Por qué Juvia siente como si miles de alfileres estuvieran chuzando su corazón? Madre ayude a Juvia por favor. Una lágrima salía de sus ojos acariciando sus mejillas al notar que las respuestas no llegaban a su mente puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras otras lagrimas siguieron el ejemplo de la primera.

-Tal vez así es mejor, ódiame Juvia – Pensó el joven de cabellos negros mientras la veía gracias a la luz que emitía el fuego de la fogata, ella había verificado que todos estuvieran dormidos para desahogarse pero él había fingido estar dormido, Juvia no quería que nadie la viera en cambio el necesitaba verla, saber cómo estaba, había sido cruel con ella y aunque todo su ser le exigía darle consuelo el chico se abstuvo e hizo como si nunca hubiera visto eso para que ella no se diera cuenta que alguien la había notado llorar. Él sencillamente no pudo dormir solo hasta que el reloj de Lyon sonó algunas horas después y cambio turno con la chica, él no se dio cuenta de que Juvia había llorado ya que estaba oscuro y el fuego de la fogata se había extinguido. –Ve a dormir Juvia-chan. –Gracias Lyon-sama. Y antes de que el sol saliera Natsu los despertó a todos invitándolos a seguir su camino, debían avanzar antes de que los monstruos de todas las grandes ciudades los alcanzaran. Caminaron varias horas hasta que vieron que un pelinegro acompañado de una chica bajita se dirigía a ellos en la dirección contraria.

-Gajeel-kun – Gritó Juvia.

* * *

**Bueno chicos fue una semana pero tenía muchos parciales, espero que me disculpen…. Bueno todos tenían sus teorías pero no creo que se hayan imaginado a Natsu :3 lanzando la flecha. Si lo sé Lyon es una lindurita y no pude evitar poner a Silver como el papá de Gray :D ¿Qué opinan de la actitud de Gray? ¿Por qué no querían hablar? Bueno debe ser que algo paso para que el cambie su actitud con ella. ¿Quien será la muchacha bajita que acompaña a Gajeel? Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por sus sexys reviews:**

**Fullbaster Juvia: Te quedo debiendo el lemmon para el otro cap, este me salió súper largo. Gracias por tu apoyo y si Lyon es simplemente hermoso.**

**Chachos: No te había visto comentando pero muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, ya sabes que cualquier cosa me la puedes decir.**

**Yuugiri: Si yo también le cogí cariñito a Kokuran y no te preocupes puedes dejarme todos los reviews que quieras :D muchas gracias.**

**Tsukiko: Bueno Juvia estaba tan celosa que pensó en matar a Lucy :3 gracias por tus palabras y apoyo.**

**Bueno espero que haya sido de su a grado este capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente. Cualquier comentario sugerencia no duden en comunicármelo. Bye WaterJuvia.**


	6. Gale

**Capítulo 6 :p No leer si eres menor de edad, pero como no me vas a hacer caso disfrútalo :D**

* * *

-¿Gajeel-kun?

La chica corrió con la felicidad que se había negado desde que Gray la había tratado de esa manera tan atroz. Estaba tan feliz que no pudo aguantar que pequeñas lagrimitas recorrieran sus hermosas y suaves mejillas. Juvia abrazó a su gigantesco amigo alcanzando a tocar su melena larga y negra – Te tardaste demasiado tonta.

-Juvia lo sabe pero su auto no tenía la gasolina suficiente para llegar hasta acá.

-Coof! – Carraspeo su garganta una pequeña muchacha de cabello azul y contextura delgada.

Al escucharla Juvia se apartó suavemente de su amigo y la miró un tanto confundida. -¿Quién eres?

-Soy Levy… - ¿Esta enana? ¿Recuerdas por qué estaba huyendo de Tokio? – La interrumpió Gajeel.

-¡Que no me digas enana Gajeel! – Dijo la pequeña con un puchero y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Juvia Loxar mucho gusto ¿Levy qué perdona?

-Levy McGarden, en realidad eres hermosa, Gajeel me ha dicho muchas cosas sobre ti, sé que con tu ayuda podremos pasar por ese lugar.

-No es necesario que adule a Juvia por favor Levy-san, Sí ya que hay más personas la idea es pasar por ese lugar a salvo ¿Cómo se volvieron a encontrar?

-Bueno veras mujer, es una historia larga pero yo iba para tu casa me estaba muriendo del hambre, ese día había llegado a Tokio después de cumplir el tiempo estipulado por la organización que me prohibía estar en la ciudad, cuando iba por el parque que queda a unos metros de tu casa escuche los gritos de una mujer, cuando me acerque era una enana pidiendo ayuda. –¡Gajeel! Que no me digas enana – en fin eran dos hombres que se querían aprovechar de la come libros y tu mejor que nadie sabes cómo resuelvo mis problemas, se me fue la mano con uno de ellos y ya no respiraba, la enana me escucho decir que otra vez me había metido en problemas e insistió tanto en huir conmigo, supuestamente ella tenía toda la responsabilidad y por eso me siguió cual chicle a todas partes y esa es la razón por la que ahora viaja conmigo.

-Bueno al menos están a salvo de esos monstruos pero dijiste que me esperabas en la prisión ¿Por qué no estas allá?

-La camioneta se descompuso y desde ese momento tuvimos que irnos caminando, cuando llegamos a tu casa no estabas, solo estaba el tonto de Lyon –¡Hey! – y nos enteramos sobre el refugio, queríamos ir a verificar si era cierto pero cuando estábamos por llegar habían demasiados monstruos evitándonos el paso por eso decidimos ocultarnos, regresar para encontrarnos contigo y poder pasar con nuestras habilidades combinadas. Eso no es todo mujer escuche decir que la prisión está bajo órdenes de un maldito criminal y su grupo que le hacen la vida imposible a los que llegan a refugiarse.

Juvia medito un poco lo que Gajeel le había dicho, si no iban a ese lugar a esconderse era muy probable que murieran, esa era su única salvación. No importaba que estuviera gobernada por un corrupto todos ellos eran fuertes y era poco factible que los dominaran.

-Está bien Gajeel-kun es mejor que partan ya.

-¿Quiénes son todas estas personas?

-Son personas que Juvia conoció durante el viaje.

-Está pequeña es Wendy Marvell, él es Natsu Dragneel, está mujer es Lucy Heartfilia y él…..él…él es Gray Fullbaster.

Gajeel como si hubiera visto a su peor enemigo saco rápidamente su arma y le apunto en toda la frente al joven de cabello negro, el muchacho con sus ojos grises solo veía con arrogancia y asco al chico lleno de piercings - ¿Te hizo algo esté maldito Juvia? – Juvia quedo paralizada unos momentos, no podía decirle todo lo que habían pasado juntos, Gajeel le volaría los sesos sin vacilar, tendría que mentirle a su mejor amigo, al que conocía todos sus secretos desde que era niña el que sabía perfectamente que ella era una persona llena de inseguridades, que la desaparición de Erza y la muerte de su madre le afectaron demasiado, él que sabía que no amaba a Lyon a él que no podía ocultarle nada tendría que callarle ese secreto.

-No Gajeel-kun, no le ha hecho nada, baje el arma por favor.

-¿Por qué viajas con este idiota? Debiste matarlo apenas te lo topaste.

-Gajeel-kun este tonto tiene muchas habilidades, Juvia solo estaba con él para protegerse, si algo malo hubiera pasado el solo sería la carnada – Juvia se maldijo mentalmente por decir esas palabras, ni ella misma entiende porque lo dijo ¿Venganza? Tal vez era eso, se sentía protegida por Gajeel y no iba a permitir que la persona a la que había odiado durante todos esos años la tratara como quisiera.

-Que inteligente eres Juvia – Gajeel bajo su arma y su atención se dirigió a unos pequeños que estaban volando -¿Qué son esos?

-Son Exceed Gajeel-kun, Son creaciones de la compañía del padre de Juvia.

-¿Y por qué yo no tengo uno? Quiero uno ahora mismo!

-Gajeel los Exceed fueron escondidos por todo Japón para protegerlos ya que la organización quería acabar con ellos es más ya debieron haber huido de este desastres con sus hermosas alas.

-No es justo, quiero un gato.

-¿Así que me estabas usando? ¿Por eso accediste a salvarme la vida? ¿Solo querías salvar la tuya? Debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad Juvia Loxar – Gray no dijo una sola palabra a lo que Juvia acababa de decir, solo pensaba y se preguntaba en su mente.

-Gray-san ¿Le sucede algo? –Le preguntaba la pequeña al ver su cara de decepción.

-No es nada Wendy, ya tienes mejor puntería pero es muy arriesgado que vayas de ultimas lo mejor sería que ese estúpido y la pequeñita fueran a la retaguardia y tu estuvieras en el centro protegida por Lucy y el tonto de Lyon, si algo malo llega a pasar Charle te cargaría evitando cualquier tragedia, ¿Entendiste?.

-Sí Gray-san, no hay tiempo que perder deberíamos irnos ya.

Así lo hicieron se fueron apresuradamente para que el segundo día como lo había planeado Natsu llegarán a otro bosque para poder refugiarse. Lucy se la llevó muy bien con la pequeña ya que a Levy le encantaba leer, sabía muchísimas cosas era muy inteligente y Lucy era una aspirante a escritora además como Juvia tenía una mirada fría con Lucy, la rubia no se atrevía a acercársele a la princesa. En el camino Lyon les dio otra lección a Wendy y Lucy a lo que se le sumo Levy que también quería aprender. La puntería de Lucy mejoro considerablemente ya Natsu se encontraba a salvo por si Lucy disparaba con una bala real. Esa noche Gray hizo guardia tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y Juvia lo veía disimuladamente –Juvia lo siente, no quería decir eso pero usted también fue grosero con ella – Quería gritarle esas palabras, pero su sentido común no se lo permitía, ya no había marcha atrás, ya lo dicho dicho esta.

-¿Juvia me acompañas? voy a recoger más leña para el fuego

-Si Gajeel-kun

Cuando ya estaban lejos y habían recogido mucha leña Gajeel se atrevió a hablar –Mujer no sabes mentir o por lo menos no a mí ese idiota se la trago enterita pero yo no.

-Gajeel-kun ¿De qué habla?

-Soy un criminal pero no un idiota, te conozco mejor que nadie, te sabes valer por ti misma, no necesitas ningún idiota que te proteja, solo debe haber una razón porque no hayas matado a ese imbécil, pero no te preocupes solo cuando estés lista puedes decírmelo.

-Gracias Gajeel-kun –Dicho esto Gajeel le acarició la cabecita y fueron con la leña donde estaban todos reunidos.

-¿Quieres un pescado Charle? Lo acabe de pescar solo para ti.

-Jumm no quiero gato varón.

-¡Charle! – la llamo Wendy en forma de regaño

-Miren, miren ya puedo pegarle a esa fruta

-No Luce yo que te he hecho!

-Idiota ni siquiera he disparado – correteo un poco a Natsu y cuando lo alcanzo lo golpeo.

Todos rieron y después de una hora se quedaron dormidos, Natsu cambio de turno con Gray después de unas horas y antes de que saliera el sol se despertaron para ir de nuevo a la prisión. Juvia peino el cabello de Wendy y peino su largo cabello en una trenza, ese era el día de la batalla tenían que estar preparados tanto física como psicológicamente.

-Repasemos el plan otra vez, Gray, Juvia y yo vamos adelante abriéndonos camino, Lyon cubrirá el lado derecho y Lucy el lado izquierdo mientras son apoyados por Wendy en el centro y Gajeel con Levy cubrirán la retaguardia. Si alguien es mordido automáticamente será elevado por un exceed.

-¿Pero no es más fácil que ellos nos lleven cargados y pasar a salvo?

-Su transformación no dura mucho no pueden llevarnos a todos además separarnos es una mala idea.

-Ok

Caminaron hasta pasadas las tres cuando llegaron al lugar, ya había llegado la hora de la verdad el lugar estaba infestado de zombies y estaban a las puertas del infierno.

-¿Están listos?

-No!

-OK 1….2…..3 ¡corran!

Juvia y Gray corrieron como si de una carrera se tratara, codo a codo avanzaban rápido hasta toparse con los primeros monstruos algunos metros después, fueron atacados por innumerables zombies, Juvia no se iba a dejar vencer por él, mataba los zombies que estaban en su sector y algunos de la zona de Natsu para que el chico no gastara sus flechas, atrás de ellos Lucy con la ayuda de Wendy lo hacía muy bien su corazón latía a mil y ellos lo notaban atacándola ferozmente pero no se dejaba intimidar por más asustada que estuviera, la puntería de Lyon era perfecta podía matar tres de ellos con un solo disparo y al final Gajeel hasta con sus puños acababa con ellos. El plan estaba saliendo tan perfecto que ellos no imaginaban ser tan buenos, libertad hermosa libertad veían la luz al final de ese camino supremamente largo. Juvia trepo la reja que delimitaba la zona a salvo, Gray estaba detrás suyo y la imito con éxito, Charle elevo a Wendy cuando noto que Lucy era ayudada por Natsu y los únicos que faltaban eran Gajeel, Levy y Lyon que estaba trepando la reja y en ese momento el talón de Aquiles del plan no tardó en aparecer, la joven inteligente pero nada veloz tropezó con una enorme roca mientras disparaba, Gajeel que estaba con cinco monstruos más no pudo hacer nada por ella –¡Happy! –Happy actuó cuando era demasiado tarde uno de esos monstruos había mordido su brazo mientras ella mataba a otro con su arma. El gato la elevo no hubo quien ayudara a la pequeña Levy ya que todos estaban pendientes de pasar el muro y los que ya habían pasado no podían hacer nada con sus espadas.

-Aaaahh! – La chica gritaba desesperadamente, sentía como si se estuviera quemando, la herida le ardía como acido corriendo en su pequeño y delgado brazo.

-En la radio escuche algo sobre una cura extraña pero no creo que sea verdad – Afirmó Gajeel un poco desesperado.

-Es verdad Gajeel tenemos treinta minutos – Hablo el peli rosado.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – Le preguntó Lyon –La rubia miro a Natsu un tanto preocupada mientras al chico se le había trabado la lengua y sus mejillas se habían coloreado.

-Demonios solo sé que funciona, vamos!

-Sí Natsu-san tiene la razón nada se pierde con intentarlo – Esta vez habló Juvia.

-Ese lugar es un hotel o bueno son las ruinas de lo que parecía un hotel – Dijo Lucy

Corrieron lo más rápido posible respirando fuerte ya que estaban muy cansados, habían pocos monstruos dentro de la zona segura de los cuales se encargó Juvia para abrirle paso a su amigo. Al momento de llegar a la puerta y entrar hubo un silencio absoluto ¿Quién se haría cargo de salvarle la vida a la joven McGarden? Sí no se equivocaron el mismísimo Gajeel Redfox la puso en sus hombros como una bolsa de patatas conduciéndola a una habitación y la puso en la cama.

-Gajeel no quiero que otra vez te sacrifiques por mí

-Enana esto no es un sacrificio para mí pero puede que no funcione. No quiero hacerlo.

-Gajeel es porque soy plana, no soy igual de hermosa que ellas ¿no es así? – La chica lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Eso crees?, Pues no se tiene que ser voluptuosa para ser hermosa es solo que no quiero lastimarte Levy – Eso fue lo más tierno que había salido de la boca del joven Redfox además la había llamado por su nombre en vez de decirle enana eso iba enserio, las mejillas del joven estaban totalmente sonrojadas.

-No soy débil, no necesito que me tengas compasión.

-¿Enserio? Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso enana.

Levy había leído mucho sobre el tema, tenía toda la información en su cabeza ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Pues tendría que pasar de la teoría a la práctica y su primer intento sería con un criminal rudo que vagamente le había dicho que ella también era una mujer que inspiraba malos pensamientos. Gajeel la empujo sobre la cama y se posó encima de ella cual depredador acorralando a su presa, la beso bruscamente pero la chica correspondió a ese salvaje beso no le importó que los labios del joven estuvieran partidos como un desierto, siguió el ritmo de sus labios ya que hacía que su corazón empezará a latir más fuerte que nunca, se despegaron después de varios segundos, oxigeno maldito oxigeno verdad que es necesario para sobrevivir, Gajeel tomó aire y retomo lo que había dejado pendiente, la pequeña solo sintió un intruso en su boca, reconoció el tipo de beso y sus lenguas comenzaron una batalla que como todas las grandes batallas se negaba a acabar. La chica acariciaba el largo cabello del joven mientras el recorría su cuello con la lengua, Gajeel quito rápidamente el moño que sostenía el top de la chica y beso sus pequeños pechos arrancándole el sostén con sus dientes, ¿Pena? ¿Vergüenza? Eso decía los libros pero Levy jamás pensó que eso le pasará a ella su cara estaba hirviendo y eso lo mostraba el color que se posaba en sus mejillas. El chico recorrió su cuerpo besándola y mordiéndola pues cada vez que clavaba sus dientes suavemente la chica gemía un poco. La joven le quitó a Gajeel su camiseta con la mano que no estaba afectada y recorrió sus fuertes pectorales, el torso cicatrizado del joven le encantaba a la chica y el contacto de la suave piel de Levy le daba una linda sensación al Redfox. Gajeel jugueteo con los pequeños senos de la chica y sus manos curiosas bajaron por la falda de la peli azul. Acarició la zona intima de la chica mientras ella ya no controlaba sus gritos su razón había desaparecido desde que cruzó la puerta de la habitación. El peli negro se deshizo de las prendas sobrantes de ambos, ya no había control la pequeña le había dado insinuaciones de que podía ser tan cruel como quisiera. Respiro profundo la recorrió de nuevo con sus labios empezando por su estómago y terminando de nuevo en los pequeños labios de la chica. Levy con sus deseos de aprender bajo sus manos por la entrepierna del chico, estaba duro, lo toqueteó y empezó a hacer movimientos sincronizados admirando la cara de satisfacción de Gajeel, lo empujó haciéndolo caer en la cama, no quería que él tuviera todo el control, la acción le encanto al joven que la veía con gran sorpresa. Pequeñita pero peligrosa y ya estaba lista, se hundió en la hombría del joven suavemente por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, espero un poco mientras se acostumbraba a la presencia de él. Después de unos segundos la chica comenzó a moverse primero lento pero luego empezó a moverse salvajemente – Espera enana n….n….no tan rápido – La chica solo ignoraba las palabras del joven lo que hizo a Gajeel tomar el control de nuevo la lanzó encima de la cama apoyando sus codos para no aplastarla, se movió con su propio ritmo con embestidas más fuertes. Sus respiraciones, latidos y músculos les gritaban que ya habían llegado a su límite. El joven finalmente en el éxtasis se vino dentro de ella mientras la chica se aferró fuertemente a la espalda del chico dejando unos rasguños en su espalda. Cansado se salio de ella mientras Levy cubría su cara con su brazo.

-¿Y entonces enana ya estás bien?

* * *

**Bueno hermosuras fin del capítulo, jamás había escrito Gale _ , espero que les haya gustado, si no pueden decírmelo de nuevo si tienen alguna sugerencia o cualquier cosa déjenlo en un review, esta vez hubo pocos reviews pero les agradezco a todos los que me apoyan fielmente:**

**Yuugiri: Oh si ese Mashima le hace bullying a los azulitos un ejemplo Levy que es planita, me has leído la mente iba a hacer un lemmon Gale, espero que te haya gustado, o si no puedes regañarme con toda confianza :3 jajaaja la pequeña Wendy OMG _ no creo que nadie sea capaz a excepción de Romeo, Natsu tonto pero estratega y además ninja *¬* PD: Amo tus testamentos XD. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Fullbaster Juvia: OMG creo que Gray es un tonto Tsundere, aún no puede aceptar a Juvia pero esta Lyon y él es simplemente hermoso, de nuevo gracias por tu apoyo :***

**DragonJuvia15: Si yo también quiero matarlo.**

**Por el momento me despido, besote gigante para todos, hasta el próximo capítulo. BYE!**


	7. La prisión infierno

**Capítulo 7 OMG :D**

* * *

-¿Estás bien?

En ese momento no era la pregunta indicada, por la joven pasaban miles de preguntas pero su situación era la que menos importaba, la pregunta que ocupaba el primer lugar en su cabeza ¿Por qué? Había imaginado muchísimas veces su primer encuentro, pero jamás imaginó que este se presentaría por un apocalipsis zombie y mucho menos paso por su mente que lo haría con un criminal que aunque le había salvado la vida se habían conocido apenas unas cuantas semanas, en pocas palabras con un desconocido. Se verificó su brazo, la mordedura había desaparecido por completo y ya no le ardía.

-Sí Gajeel estoy bien – Su vergüenza había hecho presencia de nuevo, no quería ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara, había actuado por instinto minutos antes, había descargado todo eso que tenía escondido durante muchos años, había hecho algo normal de todas formas pero eso no dejaba de avergonzarla contando además que todos se enteraron de ese acto.

-¿Puedes levantarte? – Se lo preguntó dándole la espalda mientras se había sentado en la cama.

-Eso creo-Bueno solo fue para salvarte la vida Levy, deberías estar agradecida con este hombre, además ¿Atracción? Sí eso es lo que sientes por él, lo supiste desde que lo conociste, por eso accediste a viajar por todo el país con un extraño –La chica pensaba mientras de nuevo sus mejillas se ponían muy rojas.

-Voy a avisarle a los demás que estas bien, sal cuando estés lista – Gajeel se levantó tomo su ropa y se vistió rápidamente, Levy lo observaba desde la cama, se había cubierto con una vieja sábana aún no se había acostumbrado a la idea de que alguien la viera desnuda. El joven Redfox azotó la puerta al salir y en la habitación solo se escuchó la voz de la muchacha que provenía de su mente.

-¿Le habrá gustado? – Levy ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué piensas esas cosas? Ahora lo más importante es recuperarte, todos te están esperando, estás retrasando el plan de Natsu además esa viejo muro no resistirá mucho y son demasiados monstruos pueden atacarlos cuando menos se lo esperen.

Gajeel cerró la puerta y espero unos segundos recostado contra el pedazo de madera, estaba buscando la mejor manera de decírselo a todos, le importaba muy poco lo que la gente pensará sobre él pero que las demás personas supieran aspectos de su vida le molestaba y le molestaba bastante, ni siquiera a su mejor y única amiga Juvia Loxar le daba muchos detalles de su misteriosa y delictiva vida. En fin algo como eso no se podía esconder, desde que Levy fue mordida su destino ya estaba escrito así que desdibujo una tonta sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios y empezó a caminar en dirección a las voces que salían de la sala de estar del hotel, los chicos habían encendido con gran esfuerzo la vieja chimenea que estaba allí para asesinar el frio.

-¿Y si no funciona? –Volvió a insistir Lyon.

-¡Que sí funciona y ya no jodas! – Dijo Gray al unísono con Natsu fastidiados por escuchar tanto la voz de Lyon.

Idiotas Levy está bien, nos iremos cuando termine de arreglarse –Dijo una ruda voz desde el pasillo.

-¿Viste idiota? Te lo dije – Le grito el peli rosado.

-¿Cómo estabas tan seguro que funcionaría? – Le dijo finalmente Lyon.

-Y…yo…..pues…. –Hablo por él Lucy –Pues lo dijeron en la transmisión, sinceramente no creo que se pongan a bromear en estas situaciones Lyon por eso estábamos seguros, totalmente confiados de que funcionaría ¿No es así Natsu?

Si Luce, tienes toda la razón.

Juvia miro tímidamente a Gray, ellos también sabían que esa cura funcionaba perfectamente pero ninguno fue capaz de decir algo para confirmar la teoría, él también la volteo a ver presintiendo que alguien lo estaba observando y al descubrir quién era el dueño de esa mirada la correspondió fríamente, con dolor y odio combinados. Juvia no aguantó ese tipo de mirada por más de dos segundos y se dedicó a impedir que el fuego se apagara.

-Son las cuatro en punto, tenemos que caminar aproximadamente dos horas, lo mejor sería apresurar el paso y llegar a nuestro destino antes de que el sol se oculte para pasar la noche allá, pero para lograrlo tenemos que irnos ya – Les dijo el ninja de ojos verdes.

-Si Natsu, ya estoy lista – Hablo la joven que se había salvado de convertirse en monstruo.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Todos vamos! – Hablo Natsu comandando a la tropa – La pequeñita se hizo al lado de Lucy, no quería caminar con Gajeel, al menos no por ese día.

Juvia fue la primera en salir, observó a todas sus direcciones antes de cruzar la puerta asegurándose que el lugar estuviera libre y seguro para Wendy. Caminaron cuidadosamente por la carretera que estaba muerta, ningún carro transitaba por ese lugar y sus piernas empezaban a flaquear, estaban cansados la lucha no había sido en vano pero tenían que aceptarlo el lugar era hermoso ya que estaba rodeado de unos hermosos y altos árboles que pertenecían a lo que antes era un parque natural abierto para el público. Los pájaros cantaban vagamente con ganas de dormir y las montañas empezaban a esconder a ese brillante y galán mono.

-¿Creen que esa cura también funcione en los gatos? –Preguntó un ruborizado y azul Exceed.

-Jumm ¡Gato idiota! – Pronunció una muy molesta Charle.

Natsu se rió por la valentía de su amigo, aunque tenía que aceptar que si esos monstruos mordían a Happy se iría virgen al otro mundo debido a que la blanca gata era tan seca con él que muy seguramente prefería que el pequeño muriera a hacer tal cosa.

De pronto escucharon un ruido entre los matorrales, había algo quejándose. Gajeel se aventuró a averiguar qué era lo que hacía esos pequeños quejidos de dolor. Era un gato, su cara tenía un rasguño en su ojo y tenía una pierna quebrada.

-Por fin tengo un gato, mírenlo niñita y tonto es más genial que el de ustedes, es negro y tiene un expresión de niño malo.

-¿Qué dices Gajeel? Primero necesitamos saber si se encuentra bien – Dijo una regañona Levy.

Juvia lo inspecciono con ayuda de Wendy, recordó que había usado unas plantas para curar otra pierna adolorida hace algunos días en un bosque cuyo poseedor era el hombre de ojos grises. Wendy sabia de medicina gracias a su maestra Polyushka y le acomodo la piernita al pequeño gato negro. Juvia sacó de sus cosas las plantas un poco marchitas y le preparó una mezcla igual a la anterior para que la herida sanara rápido, lo puso suavemente en su piernita y en su ojito. Gajeel lo alzó y lo llevó en sus brazos reclamándolo como su exceed mientras todos reían y retomaban su camino.

-Miren llegamos! – Grito Wendy al divisar la gigantesca prisión que se encontraba a algunos metros.

-Prepárense, los monstruos pueden estar cerca, unos se pudieron haber colado a la zona segura y por lo que Juvia se ha dado cuenta tienen un buen olfato, puede que hayan sentido el olor de toda esa gente y por eso están en estos sectores.

-Que lista eres Juvia-chan – Dijo un muy orgulloso chico de cabello plateado.

Dicho y hecho, detrás de Lucy apareció uno de ellos, estaba dispuesto a atacarla, ella había caído al piso de la sorpresa y antes de que atacara el monstruo había desfallecido con un kunai en toda su frente –Luce te he dicho que tienes que estar más alerta.

-Lo siento Natsu, perdóname.

-Te juro que esos malditos no te tocarán – Le dijo suavemente el chico a la rubia haciendo que un brillito saliera de los ojos chocolates de ella - Gray se curó en salud y le quito la cabeza al monstruo para asegurarse de que no volviera a levantarse.

-Ya casi llegamos, pero no se descuiden por eso en este momento es donde más pendientes debemos estar –Recalco Natsu.

Y con quince minutos de caminata habían llegado, la joven de cabello azul tenía toda la razón algunos monstruos estaban rodeando la prisión, gimiendo hambrientos golpeaban su cabeza y metían sus podridos dedos entre los espacios de las vayas tratando de dañar su estructura. Kilómetros de vayas altísimas rodeaban la prisión de las cuales electricidad se desprendía dañando a los que se atrevían a tocarla, tenía una única entrada y desde ahí se podía observar el inmenso espacio que había de camino a la enorme edificación, se vigilaba tanto afuera como adentro gracias a unas enormes torres que daban una buena perspectiva.

Se acercaron y gritaron por ayuda para que los dejaran entrar. Los monstruos se percataron de su presencia y se fueron hacía ellos para atacarlos.

-¡Rápido déjenos entrar! –Grito una niña al sentirse rodeada por el enemigo.

Un Joven alto rubio, fornido, con una cicatriz en su ojo con forma de rayo apareció en la puerta acompañado de un joven de cabello largo verde, una mujer de cabello café y gafas y un hombre raro con un casco en su cabeza que vestía ropas extrañas los observaban luchar contra esos zombies.

-¿Qué esperan? Abran la puerta!

-Lo siento, ya no hay espacio para más personas además no hay suficientes recursos para basuras como ustedes –Dijo el rubio con un tono despreciable en su voz.

-¿Qué? No, nos pueden abandonar a nuestra suerte hemos llegado muy lejos para esto.

-Happy – Grito Natsu.

Happy entendió perfectamente el mensaje comenzando por Lucy a lo que Charle se le unió cargando a Wendy, si no los dejaban entrar por las buenas entrarían por las malas, Wendy en el aire con su arma apuntaba al rubio mientras Lucy apuntaba al chico con casco. Los Exceed las pusieron dentro de la prisión mientras se apresuraban a ir por más compañeros. El rubio saco su arma para dispárale al gatico azul a lo que Wendy reacciono disparando rasguñando su mano, haciendo que el fuerte soltara su arma por el dolor.

-Si no quiere morir, no nos hará daño – Dijo la pequeña Wendy.

-Maldita niña pagaras por lo que me has hecho – Dijo el hombre mientras era ayudado por sus tres lacayos.

Las siguientes en estar dentro eran Juvia y Levy, la primera protegió a la niña evitando que ese idiota le pusiera un dedo encima. Levy apuntaba hacia afuera protegiendo a los chicos que aún no estaban adentro, los siguientes en estar dentro eran Lyon y Gajeel con el exceed de color negro y finalmente Gray y Natsu pusieron sus pies dentro de la prisión. Los últimos rayos de sol les pegaban suavemente en la cara a los jóvenes que habían entrado a la prisión mientras eran observados por la multitud que comenzaba a llegar por el ruido que había proporcionado todo lo anterior.

-¡Bajen sus armas todos! –les ordeno el rubio que por las circunstancias se podía definir como el líder en ese lugar. Los chicos no tuvieron opción más que desarmarse ya que cuando miraron a su alrededor se dieron cuenta que eran blanco de innumerables hombres que estaban en las torres de vigilancia y alrededor de ellos apuntándoles con armas de toda clase.

Laxus observó a Juvia y de un momento a otro se abalanzo sobre ella. La cogió de su hermoso cabello azul y la boto al suelo todo de un tirón –Sabia que eras tú maldita –Gray y Lyon se fueron hacia el hombre con intenciones de matarlo con sus puños pero antes de llegar fueron detenidos por el hombre de cabello verde llamado Freed Justine y el loco de casco llamado Bickslow.

-¿A dónde creen que van idiotas? Laxus le dará su merecido a esa basura.

-Juvia no lo conoce ¿Por qué la trata así?

-¿Y aun así te atreves a refugiarte? No tienes vergüenza imbécil, claro que te reconocí princesita Loxar, por tu maldita culpa y tu estupido padre dueño de esa compañía de mala muerte todas estas personas están sufriendo – Laxus volvió a cogerla del cabello alzándola del piso –Por tu culpa toda esta gente está acá, desesperada, tu dejaste que este maldito virus se extendiera ¿No es así? –Juvia no le podía contestar, ella sabía artes marciales pero cuando le dijo eso la chica simplemente no se pudo mover, se bloqueó sabia mejor que nadie que era su culpa, todos empezaron a murmurar y a mirarla con odio.

-No le haga nada a Juvia-san –Grito la pequeña rebelde dueña de la gata.

Laxus soltó a la chica del cabello y golpeo su ojo con su fuerte puño haciendo que Juvia cayera al suelo, Gajeel abrió sus ojos a más no poder, su cuerpo entero le pedía asesinar a ese hombre, Gray sintió como su sangre hervía, estaba pensando en la mejor manera de matar a ese tipo y que no los matarán a ellos pero era inútil, no había ni la más mínima posibilidad de que llegará a Laxus a salvo, movía un dedo y los mataban a todos juntos -¿Qué no le haga nada? La matare acá mismo por todas las personas que han muerto – Laxus golpeo el vientre de la joven con una fuerte patada. Juvia tosió demasiado llevando sus delicadas manos a su estómago tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Laxus, dejala en paz – Habló una hermosa muchacha de cabello color plata, ojos azules y un cuerpo tan bien formado que no había ninguna duda de que fuera Mirajane Strauss la modelo más cotizada de todo Japón.

-No te metas en esto tonta, lárgate.

-Si la matas no te podrás vengar Laxus – Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer pensó la linda joven – Mirajane levanto del piso a una Juvia sin respiración y le dio una cachetada rompiendo su labio –Agradece que no te matamos niña –Agregó finalmente.

-Lárgate mujer y esta estúpida hará guardia toda la noche custodiada por Eve, si se duerme un solo segundo la botaré para que sea devorada por esos malditos zombies. Los demás malditos se irán a sus celdas sin cenar.

Todos fueron llevados a sus celdas encañonados con un arma, Gray observó a la mujer que le había salvado la vida mientras esta estaba arrodillada en el piso con su largo cabello cubriéndole toda su cara, Gray paso por su lado y suspiro profundo – Juro que me las pagaras maldito.

Juvia fue agarrada bruscamente del brazo por una Evergreen leal a Laxus y la llevo hasta el lado Norte de la prisión.

-Cuidarás que ningún maldito zombie entre ¿Entendiste estúpida?

-Juvia no respondió, solo quería morir e irse con su madre y con Erza.

Evergreen salió a custodiar más allá de la vaya perdiendo a Juvia de vista, la chica se sentó en el pasto y rompió en llanto como una pequeña niña, no entendía porque siempre le sucedían cosas malas.

Sus amigos no salían del asombro en los nuevos lugares que les habían designado como sus celdas, Lucy, Wendy y Charle se encontraban en un pabellón en el cual estaban muchas mujeres y niños pequeños, a Levy la pusieron en una celda contigua en la cual una mujer de cabello largo y castaño y un fuerte olor a licor ya se encontraba. En otro lugar, Natsu y Gray los dejaron en una pequeña celda y al final del camino estaba Lyon muy lejos de la puerta de salida, muy lejos del lugar que lo llevaba a su Juvia-chan.

Juvia lloró por más de dos horas seguidas, no cuido de que ningún zombie no entrará, no había necesidad era muy fuerte esa prisión ninguno podría entrar.

-Debió haber matado a Juvia ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

-Porque no te lo mereces –Juvia volteo sorprendida al escuchar esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier lado.

-¿Qué hace acá? Puede meterse en problemas, váyase por favor – No, no quería que él se fuera, necesitaba a alguien en esos momentos, necesitaba su calor, necesitaba su voz.

-Me importa muy poco lo que piense ese maldito.

-Esto es culpa de Juvia, ella no pudo matar a su padre, es una tonta, no puede hacer nada bien, todas esas personas que se murieron, fue culpa de Juvia – La chica de nuevo rompió en llanto, no pudo aguantarlo, no le gustaba llorar delante de él.

-No, la culpa fue de la organización que fueron tan retardados que te enviaron a ti, en vez de enviar a alguien que no tuviera nada que ver con el cliente, además tu no estuviste experimentando con él, jamás te enteraste de eso, las muertes no son tu culpa.

-Pero por eso Juvia no deja de ser una tonta, sin habilidades – Gray recordó lo que dijo, él le había dicho esas palabras –Fui un imbécil al decirte eso, no quería decirlo pero las palabras se salieron solas como si alivianaran la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Juvia no lo estaba usando co…-Shh lo sé, tú no eres así – termino la frase el joven.

Gray se sentó en el piso frente a Juvia, muy cerca, con sus dedos toco suavemente el morado de su ojo, Juvia hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor, el joven cerro el puño de su otra mano, se habían metido con su muñeca y eso tenía que tener consecuencias, bajo su mano suavemente y toco los labios de la princesa, esos labios que tenían un pequeño coagulo de sangre por la cachetada. El corazón de Juvia había comenzado a latir fuertemente, ese muchacho estaba acercando mucho sus labios a los de ella, podía sentir su respiración en su piel.

-Soy el único que puede lastimar estos labios – Le susurró y retiro su cara en un movimiento rápido y la abrazó como si fuera su posesión más valiosa –Recuerda que eres la alumna de la gran Erza Scarlet y a ella no le gustaría que lloraras, ni te enseño todas esas cosas para que bajes la cabeza ante semejante basura. La chica lloró de nuevo al escuchar el nombre de su maestra y abrazo a Gray como si fuera una niña.

-El idiota de Natsu, me ayudo a estar acá, pero se debe estar muriendo de la desesperación así que me voy – Juvia lo abrazo más fuerte y sintió su olor de nuevo para calmarse, lo soltó y le agradeció que se hubiera arriesgado por ella. Gray corrió de nuevo a la edificación perdiéndose de la vista de la peli azul.

¿Cómo escapo para estar con Juvia? Bueno fue sencillo para ellos, Natsu lo vio preocupado por ella y le dijo que lo iba a ayudar, él no se había desecho de sus kunais, así que llamo la atención del debilucho que estaba cuidando la celda, le apunto con uno de ellos, le aseguro que tenía una perfecta puntería y que si no lo dejaba salir por un momento moriría antes de ver el sol de nuevo, el hombre accedió dejar salir a Gray y le pidió que no se demorará, de camino Gray recupero su espada, el arco y las flechas de Natsu y dos brillantes espadas.

-Toma te pertenecen – Se las entregó antes de irse y perderse de los ojos de la chica.

-Tranquila ese maldito la pagará.

* * *

**Me salió un poco largo y eso que quería escribir más pero no mejor para el otro capítulo. Lo siento por los que les gusta Laxus, pero no encontré mejor villano para esa oportunidad! Opinen, opinen, opinen! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Gracias a sus sexy reviews:**

**Son Gashi Uchiha: Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, me encanta que te haya gustado, un saludo :3**

**Yuugiri: Sí, Juvia no se podía quedar con la espinita además jajaja es verdad mira que a mí me tocan y es como los dejo en la pared, soy demasiado sensible no me gusta que nadie me toque.**

**Guest: Es Gray no es tonto aunque al principio si se lo creyó, gracias por tu apoyo, besote gigante.**

**Angela-Li Raul-Maverel: Aww muchismas gracias por tu 10 y me gusta como lo maltratas xD espero que este capítulo te haya gustado un saludo, :D**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo. Bye!**


	8. Princesa con la cara en alto

**Capítulo 8 Con amor para ustedes :D**

* * *

Gray recorría los fríos y largos pasillos donde trataba de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a los demás ni para llamar la atención de algún vigilante, en su mente había un único pensamiento, una única imagen, podía escuchar una voz que no era la de siempre, una voz que se cortaba y que se ahogaba por el llanto, veía unas lágrimas que se deslizaban por unas suaves mejillas, veía además unos labios rotos que deseaba besar. El chico se detuvo en seco en medio de un pasillo poniendo sus manos en sus piernas tratando de recuperar el aliento y al tenerlo de nuevo unas palabras se escaparon de su boca en forma de recriminación -¡Mierda Juvia! Odio que me hagas sentir así, ¿Por qué hago esto? ¿Cuándo me volví tan suave? Y más contigo, se supone que debía matarte ese día ¿Por qué ahora no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti?

-¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó un hombre que se había percatado del ruido y había salido a investigar, Gray localizó el interruptor de la luz que levemente iluminaba el pasillo rodeado de celdas vacías, era una total mentira lo que el rubio que golpeo a Juvia les había dicho, si había espacio y había mucho sin embargo para mantenerlos controlados Laxus los obligaba a compartir celdas, así eran menos los espacios que tenían que vigilar y habría una menor distribución del personal para intimidar a los refugiados, el chico bajo el interruptor y se metió en una de las celdas escondiéndose expectante a los movimientos de su perseguidor, era mejor que nadie se enterará que él pudo salir del lugar ya que si Laxus conocía la situación ya no podría escapar.

El chico encendió una pequeña linterna que tenía en su bolsillo, la golpeo al notar que titilaba y gracias al golpe la luz quedo fija, empezó a caminar buscando en cada celda de dónde provenía el ruido. Volvió a preguntar - ¿Hay alguien ahí? Su voz tenía un tono de nerviosismo, Gray de inmediato se dio cuenta de que la persona que estaba vigilando esa sección no era más que un pequeño joven cobarde que debió haberse aliado con Laxus únicamente por protección y beneficios. Gray comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños llamando la atención del muchacho, golpeaba las cama y hacia chirrear la puerta de la celda, al joven le empezaron a temblar las manos y la luz de la linterna comenzaba a moverse por la pared, el joven suspiro profundamente, recordó las palabras de Laxus –Si algún maldito piojoso se les escapa y anda por la prisión los mato a ustedes! – Podría ser alguien ingenioso que se escapó, podría ser un zombie o tal vez un fantasma ¿Un fantasma? El chico dejo caer la linterna y se quedó petrificado por unos segundos, luego salió corriendo por los pasillos llorando como una niñita. Gray no pudo aguantar reírse, había escondido la cabeza dentro de su chaqueta formando un hombrecillo sin cabeza. Debió haberse muerto del miedo y es que son muchos los cuentos y leyendas que se conocen de lugares tan grandes y más si algunos presos murieron en ese lugar.

-Gallina – Mascullo Gray entre risas. Luego se dio cuenta que tenía que llegar rápido a su celda y fingir que estaba durmiendo ya que ese hombre volvería con más para verificar la historia, volteo a la izquierda luego el pasillo de la derecha y corrió como cuando era niño y jugaba a las carreras con Natsu, el camino lo había trazado en su cabeza como un mapa, al llegar a su pabellón verificó que su vigilante aún estuviera sentado en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado ya que Natsu le advirtió que si se movía un centímetro el kunai le quedaría en toda la cien. Así estaba completamente quieto, al entrar el joven de cabello negro le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda –Gracias y ya sabes si Laxus se llega a enterar estas muerto -entro a su celda sigilosamente, afortunadamente todos los presos estaban en los brazos de Morfeo y no lo vieron salir ni tampoco entrar.

-Idiota te tardaste demasiado –Dijo el ninja en un susurro.

-Lo sé, pero te traje un regalo de agradecimiento –Gray le paso el arco y las flechas que había recuperado.

-Bueno por esta vez te perdono – Natsu escondió su arco y sus flechas bajo el colchón, Gray lo imitó y Juvia también pensó exactamente lo mismo, no podían enterarse que de nuevo estaban armados así que la chica busco un lugar para esconder sus dos amigas. Diviso por la fuerte luz de las torres un árbol, era perfecto nadie podría trepar ese árbol, ella sí, lo subió y amarradas con unas correas las puso en una rama fuerte. Bajo delicadamente ya que aún sentía el efecto de esa patada y uno de sus ojos estaba medio abierto. Cuando camino lejos del árbol se puso de nuevo sobre el pasto minutos después Evergreen supervisó que Juvia estuviera despierta.

-¡Princesita, si te duermes serás devorada por millones de monstruos! – Le dijo amenazándola, fue una total suerte que ella no hubiera visto a Gray y más fortuna aún que no la viera cuando estaba trepando el árbol. Fue duro para Juvia mantenerse despierta toda la noche, sus ojos le pesaban ya que estaban cansados de tanto llorar y ese morado que se hinchaba en su ojo no le ayudaba mucho. Lo único que la alejaba de los malos pensamientos y del sueño era un abrazo y unas palabras de cierta persona. "Tu maestra no te enseño todo eso para que bajes la cabeza ante una basura" era cierto, el rubio de apellido Dreyar era fuerte, muy fuerte además tenía muchas personas a su favor, pero ella era parte de la organización que elimina basura como ese fortachón. El amanecer llego lento pero llego al fin, los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron y Juvia se alejó de ellos para que no alcanzaran su morado. A eso de las seis de la mañana un fuerte sonido se escuchó en cada rincón de la prisión. Si Juvia estaba quedándose dormida ese ruido infernal mato sus preciosas ganas de dormir.

-¿Qué es eso? Se preguntó la joven de cabellos azules y observo que todos estaban saliendo del gran edificio y se estaban formando perfectamente sin ninguna desviación en la línea, alcanzó a divisar a sus amigas que eran arrastradas hacía el lugar y las obligaron a ponerse derechas. El rubio salió y se dirigió a los presentes con tono de superioridad y arrogancia. Evergreen cogió del brazo a Juvia y la llevó hasta la reunión.

-Como sabrán tenemos nuevos invitados y entre nosotros tenemos una princesa, una princesita a la que todos admiran por sus habilidades, pero como todos saben la realiza necesita una corona y una presentación adecuada. –¡Ven acá tonta! –Laxus agarró fuerte del brazo a Juvia y le puso una corona hecha de cartulina en la cual estaba escrito "Princesa de los monstruos" con su mano que tenía vendada por el disparo de Wendy. Todos se comenzaron a reír, a decirle unos cuantos insultos y otros a escupir el piso en símbolo de repugnancia hacía la chica, todos excepto unas personas.

-Es una princesa muy hermosa ¿No creen? – Grito Lyon en medio de las maldiciones de la gente.

-¡Y fuerte! Puede cortarle el cuello a los estúpidos en menos de cinco segundos – Le siguió el juego Gajeel. Todos callaron para escuchar los gritos de los amigos de Juvia.

-Es verdad iba a cortarme la cabeza pensando que era una enemiga – Apoyó Lucy.

-De camino ha matado a más de cien de ellos, nos ayudó a todos a llegar hasta acá, sin duda es muy valiente –Agregó Natsu.

-¡Y es tan amable! Desde que me separe de mi hermana ella ha cuidado de mí como si yo fuera de su familia, hasta me peina el cabello – Sonó una tierna voz.

-Y nos dio de su comida cuando moríamos de hambre – Dijo la gata blanca.

-Y le gggggggggggggustaaa a Gr… –¡Bueno cállense todos! – Interrumpió a Happy la voz fuerte del rubio.

Juvia miro a Gray directamente a los ojos, movió su cabeza como asintiendo, le sonrió un poco, "Alumna de Erza Scarlet" recordó y levantó su cabeza alto, aunque tuviera heridas en su cara se veía más hermosa que nunca, con su dignidad tan alta como sus habilidades. La corona le quedaba perfecta, si era la princesa de los monstruos ya que había acabado con muchos logrando escapar del lugar donde se originó todo. –Juvia se retira – Hizo una pequeña reverencia como si tuviera un vestido puesto y lo hubiera levantado. Los chicos no aguantaron la risa y las carcajadas se escucharon por toda la prisión. –Imbécil ¿Crees que puedes burlarte de mí? Esta vez Juvia no bajo su mirada, sus ojos se posaron en los del chico del rayo y lo miro desafiante.

-Los idiotas no entienden –Laxus estaba alistando de nuevo sus puños.

-¡Vamos golpee a Juvia! – No había temor en su voz pero sabía que le dolería.

-¡Ya es suficiente Laxus! – Grito la misma joven del día pasado que cacheteo a Juvia.

-Yo mando en esta prisión Mirajane.

-No por mucho –Masculló Juvia casi inaudible para cualquiera excepto para alguien que leyó sus labios y tenía la misma intención.

-Llévenla al cuarto del castigo.

-¡NO! Me la voy a llevar a trabajar en la cocina conmigo – Mordió Mirajane sus labios a la espera de un castigo para ella también.

-Mirajane ¿Estas desobedeciéndome? –Mira vio Laxus de una manera que el jamás había notado en ella, una persona tan dulce como ella se había convertido en un demonio con esa mirada.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero esta noche también hará guardia –Laxus salió y les ordeno a todos que trabajaran, La chica del cabello plateado guío a Juvia por la edificación hasta llegar a un enorme lugar con muchas sillas y mesas entrándola por una puerta que comunicaba a la cocina.

-Es mucho lo que tenemos que hacer en esta cocina, hay más de quinientas personas en este lugar y aunque hay mucha comida tenemos que guardarla por órdenes de Laxus, perdóname por el golpe pero si no lo hacía él te iba a seguir lastimando.

-No se preocupe por favor, Juvia lo entiende.

-¿Enserio? Entiendo perfectamente que me veas como una mujer mala.

-Claro que no, hizo mucho por Juvia protegiéndola ahorita.

-Mira – La chica le puso algo frio en el ojo a la princesa, le quito esa estúpida corona y le acomodo unos sacos de papas vacíos en el piso.

-Acuéstate, Laxus no te dejará dormir esta noche, aunque no es mucho podrás dormir algunos minutos.

No le importo la incomodidad, la chica durmió como un angelito y soñó algo hermoso con un príncipe gris, durante algunos minutos.

-¡Juvia, Juvia! ¡Despierta! Laxus está acá, toma corta estas cebollas –Juvia se levantó y corto las cebollas tan rápido que cuando el rubio llego pensó que en realidad estaba trabajando.

-¿Ya está?

-Si Laxus dame unos segundos -Salió y espero en una de las sillas de las innumerables mesas.

Juvia observo la comida que iba dirigida para los refugiados, era una especie de puré de papas pero estrictamente no era puré, no olía nada bien y menos se veía apetitosa. –Comemos esto las tres comidas al día, Laxus dice que hay que economizar y que es mejor acostumbrarlos a comer poco.

-Entonces ¿Para qué son las cebollas? –Pregunto la joven poniéndose una rodaja de papa en el ojo.

-Son para la comida de Laxus, Eve, Bickslow, Freed y los demás aliados de Laxus, es injusto pero nos tienen dominados –Eran manjares a comparación de lo que iban a comer ellos, habían bastantes recursos para comer decentemente y no esa porquería que les ofrecían. En otra parte los chicos estaban trabajando picando piedras, mientras las chicas hacían manillas y artesanías, eran obligados a trabajar para Laxus según Elfman hermano de Mirajane que acababa de llegar y había abierto la boca esas solo eran excusas para distraer a todos de una rebelión. Happy por órdenes de Natsu voló discretamente la zona en busca de personas que salvar y habían buenas noticias más de tres personas fueron salvadas ese día por el pequeño gato. Wendy al ver que ellos podían dar esperanza le ordeno a Charle que acompañara a Happy que a regañadientes acepto el trato pues podría encontrar a Chelia si lo hacía además como una condición dijo que el gato no debería abrir la boca si volaban juntos. Juvia tuvo que lavar muchos trastes después de la comida, no le permitieron reunirse con sus amigos pero Lyon encontró la forma de escaparse y llegar a la cocina.

-¿Cómo estás bella princesa?

-Lyon-sama, lo pueden reprender por culpa de Juvia es mejor que se vaya.

-Me alegra que estés bien, ¿Necesitas algo?

-No Lyon-sama no se preocupe, no se arriesgue así de nuevo.

-Va te lo prometo si me regalas una sonrisa de esas que me llevan al cielo.

Juvia rió un poco por el comentario que la hizo sonrojar, era una persona muy tímida aunque no lo pareciere.

-Eso es suficiente para mí, adiós Juvia-chan.

-El chico salió de la ventana de la cocina y se fue de nuevo a trabajar como burro para el estúpido de Laxus. Freed se dio cuenta de caras nuevas en la prisión, se lo comento rápidamente a Laxus quien reacciono furiosamente y espero de donde provenían los nuevos visitantes.

-¿Segura que no la viste Charle? – No, Chelia no está en estas partes – La niña iba a comenzar a llorar.

-No te preocupes saldré a buscarla por última vez ya que se está poniendo el sol– Dijo el gato animando a la pequeña.

En ese momento Laxus vio como los pequeños gatos se elevaban para buscar a más gente que pedía ayuda, estaba tan enojado que no pudo evitarlo mostrar en su rostro, esa noche le pidió a Mirajane que lo dejara servir los platos. Juvia ya estaba en su lugar de guardia, sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente no era suficiente lo que durmió en la cocina y titiritaba del frio. Se acercaba las manos a su boca para calentarlas con su aliento, después de unas horas y de deja de escuchar ruidos por los refugiados en su espalda sintió una chaqueta que la arropaba.

-Yo haré guardia.

-P….pero…

-Si viene alguien lo amenazare con la espada y lo obligare a guardar silencio.

-No es necesario en serio, Juvia puede estar en guardia no quiere que se meta en problemas –Gray se acercó a la chica y la abrazó dejando la cabeza de Juvia en su pecho ella solo sentía los latidos del corazón de Gray, relajando sus nervios, sorprendida se acomodó más en su pecho, hasta que después de unos minutos delicadamente cayó dormida y él la acomodo en sus piernas para que durmiera tranquila y cómodamente.

-¡Happy! ¡Happy! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan caliente?

-¡Natsu me duele!

* * *

**Bueno chicos fin del capítulo, ¿Qué creen que le paso a Happy? Un saludo a todos los que siguen esta historia. Los reviews están disminuyendo y si no quieren ser mordidos por un zombie a publicar reviews, neee mentiras.**

**Yuuigiri: Jajaja yo tengo un perro y su pequeño hijo demonio y muerden todas mis cosas a cada rato, aún no estoy segura de ser capaz de permitir que muerdan a la tierna Wendy pero pues si las cosas se dan :D A Laxus lo quiero moler a golpes en serio :p Y Gray OMG es cada vez más hermoso.**

**Son Gashi Uchiha: Gracias por tu apoyo, un saludo gigante me encanta que te haya gustado el capítulo y see Laxus es el demonio.**

**Cistxc: Un saludo :3 una vez me leí un fic de 14 capítulos de seguido, fueron muchas horas, cuando uno se enreda en un fic es hermoso leer cada capítulo. Estaré publicando de seguido.**

**Bye a todos hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	9. Al rescate de los Exceed

**Hola a todos :D**

**Capítulo 9 ya, como avanza la historia :3**

* * *

La noche avanzaba rápidamente mientras Juvia se encontraba profundamente dormida en las piernas del joven Fullbaster, Gray acariciaba tiernamente sus frías mejillas mientras observaba detenidamente la hermosa cara de Juvia al dormir. Sus dedos rozaron su ojo aún hinchado haciendo que la joven hiciera un pequeño gesto de dolor mientras seguía dormida. El pelinegro suspiro y bajo su mano al cabello de Juvia quitándole el elástico suavemente para que no despertara y le deshizo la trenza con sus dedos. Ese camino ondulado sus dedos lo recorrían como si de un juego se tratase al tiempo que sus labios marcaban una pequeña sonrisita que había creado sin darse cuenta.

-¡Que linda parejita! – Sonó una voz burlona y un poco desquiciada, Gray volteo en seguida sacando su espada con posición de ataque dejando a Juvia en el pasto delicadamente pues ella seguía durmiendo, era nada más ni nada menos que el aliado de Laxus, Bickslow el hombre de rara expresión y ojos brillantes. –Me pregunto qué dirá Laxus de esto –Gray le apuntó directamente al cuello al joven –No dirá nada porque si le cuentas estas muerto ¿Entendiste? -¿Enserio? –Bickslow tenía un arma apuntándole al corazón del muchacho. La joven no tardo en despertarse y entender de qué se trataba todo el ruido que había escuchado en sus sueños.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Juvia un poco alterada.

-¡Despertaste bella durmiente! – Bufó Bickslow -¿Saben? No me molesta el hecho de que este idiota te esté ayudando a cuidar, total una persona no puede quedarse tanto tiempo sin dormir, me molesta que me amenacen tan estúpidamente.

-¿Estúpidamente? ¿Crees que no te mataría? – Hablo el chico de ojos grises.

-¿De quién crees que sospecharían si muero accidentalmente mientras hacía guardia? No creo que quieras que le pase nada malo a tu mujercita ¿o sí? –El plan se le había volteado a Gray, no pensaba que la persona a la que tenía que amenazar fuera inteligente, ni mucho menos que fuera uno de los leales sirvientes de Laxus. Si no bajaba el arma era demasiado probable que ambos se metieran en problemas pero si lo mataba en ese instante la que sufriría sería Juvia.

-Puedo engañar a Laxus como tú puedes engañar al tontico de cabello plateado que anda gritándole a los cuatro vientos que eres su prometida, es sencillo ¿no es así? –Juvia sintió como su corazón era pinchado por millones de alfileres y un nudo en la garganta había aparecido evitándole hablar para defenderse. Gray también calló, no era justo para el pobre de Lyon lo que ambos estaban haciendo y Bickslow les refregó en la cara a ambos que eran unos pecadores.

-¡Larguense! No importa que estén haciendo guardia o no, acá no se mueve ni una mosca – Dicho esto el joven del casco medieval bajo el arma y se fue por el camino donde llego, Juvia seguía en el piso tratando de asimilar las palabras que había dicho ese hombre, habían sido tan venenosas que pareciera que la hubiera mordido la peor de las serpientes – Lyon-sama ha dado todo por ella y Juvia solo puede pensar en Gray-sama, ¿Por qué Juvia es tan despreciable? –La chica de cabello azul pensaba mientras Gray había guardado su espada en total silencio.

-¡Vamos necesitas dormir! – Le ordeno el joven – Juvia miro directamente los ojos grises del Fullbaster, necesitaba aclarar lo que estaba sintiendo y definitivamente dejar de engañar a Lyon aunque pudiera quedarse sin ninguno de los dos.

-Juvia quiere bañarse, no lo hace desde que llego acá.

-Está bien iremos por tus cosas al pabellón de las chicas – Gray le ofreció la mano cual príncipe para que ella se pudiera levantar del suelo y la condujo por los laberintos de la prisión. Antes de entrar a cualquier pasillo se cercioraba mirando a todas partes para que nadie los descubriera. Algunos sonidos de los zombies los asustaban ya que los idiotas al querer entrar a la prisión se estrellaban contra la cerca electrificada y eso producía un sonido asqueroso combinado con sus horribles gritos. –Llegamos- le susurro -¿Cómo sabe si están acá? –Cuando escape mientras trabajaba fui a ver como estaban las chicas y entonces Lucy me mostro en que sección se encontraban por si algún problema surgía – Gray se asomó por la ventana de la puerta que daba acceso al lugar –Es esa mujer que te golpeo la vez pasada, está haciendo guardia. Juvia se alegró al saber la noticia todo estaba saliendo perfecto.

-Mira-chan es Juvia –Pronunció mientras entraba por la puerta.

-¿Juvia? ¿Qué haces acá? Te puedes meter en problemas con Laxus – Le dijo la joven abrazando a la chica.

-No se preocupe, solo viene por sus cosas, necesita ducharse.

-¡Entra en silencio! No despiertes a nadie –Mira veía confundida al joven que la acompañaba, ella también había escuchado que Juvia era la prometida de Lyon y le parecía demasiado raro que un sexy joven como Gray desprendiera esa aura de protección y amor por ella. Camino unos cuantos pasos buscando a Wendy por las celdas. –Juvia es la última al fondo – Juvia asintió y acelero el paso con el joven detrás de ella. Al llegar pispió aferrada a los barrotes para que Wendy se despertara.

-Wendy-san –Dijo finalmente al darse cuenta de que no despertaba.

-¡Juvia-san! – Gritó la niña de felicidad al verla. Despertando a Lucy y a las dos mujeres que estaban en la celda siguiente.

-Shhhh! no hables tan fuerte – Lo siento Juvia-san ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Wendy-san, ¿Te han tratado bien? ¿Te han hecho algo malo?

-No, solo nos hacen trabajar para mantenernos ocupados sabiendo que hay canchas de baloncesto y futbol y podemos jugar y entretenernos en eso.

-¿No todo es malo no es así? Conociste a ese niño llamado Romeo – Agrego Lucy con tono de malicia.

-Romeo-kun es solo un amigo –Dijo la chica totalmente avergonzada pero por la poca luz que entraba no se notaron sus bellas mejillas enrojecidas, trato de cambiar el tema rápidamente agregando - además Charle se ha dedicado a buscar a Chelia sin ningún resultado ¿No es así Charle? –La pequeña zarandeo un poco a Charle al darse cuenta que no respondía, al tocarla pudo sentir que estaba demasiado caliente.

-¿Charle que te pasa? – La gatica no abría los ojos y se quejaba débilmente. Wendy estaba muy preocupada. Lucy se levantó y también toco la frente de la pequeña exceed, estaba tan caliente que retiro su mano rápidamente. La rubia se dirigió a Juvia –Está enferma, algo le pasa –Juvia la miro preocupada, no sabía porque Charle estaba así pero no dudo en hablarle a la pequeña que tenía ganas de llorar para animarla –En la cocina Juvia vio unas hiervas que pueden ayudarla, solo tenemos que ir y traerlas rápido ¿Te parece Wendy-san? –Al escucharla a Wendy se le iluminaron los ojos, realmente esos días junto a ella le habían servido para confiar ciegamente en Juvia.

-¿La maleta de Juvia? ¿La tienes ahí?

-Sí pero ellos robaron nuestra comida, solo dejaron la ropa de repuesto que traías y tú cepillo de dientes.

-No importa, ¿Podrías dársela a Juvia? –Wendy se la paso por medio de los barrotes, dándole una sonrisa a la hermosa princesa.

Paralelamente a la escena Gray se había dedicado a hablar con la mujer que se encontraba en la celda continua ya que al despertarse se había dado cuenta quien era.

-Gray Fullbaster, me alegra que te dieras cuenta que mis palabras no eran solo mentiras.

-¿Cana? –El chico busco en sus memorias a la joven que le estaba dirigiendo la palabra entonces la recordó -Sabes que no creo en profecías idiotas.

-Pero estas con ella ¿no?

-¡Cállate ahorita no hablaremos de eso!

-Me alegra que estés bien tonto e igual de orgulloso como siempre – La mujer que hablaba era una persona que Gray había conocido durante un festival en el que era acompañado por Lucy y Natsu. Una mujer que leía cartas y era una profesional adivinando el futuro de las personas, una joven delgada, alta, de largo cabello café y un vicio indestructible por el alcohol.

-¿No me conoces y dices que soy un tonto y un orgulloso?

-El hombre más fuerte de la organización, el que no se dejaba vencer por la chica que iba a ser su punto débil, claro que me acuerdo de ti, solo nos vimos una vez pero se todo sobre ti, hasta se el día en el que vamos a morir cuando todos esos monstruos entren a la prisión.

-No vamos a morir Cana.

-Claro que sí, ya no hay salida Gray, ni siquiera tus habilidades ni las de ella nos salvarán. –La conversación fue interrumpida por una hermosa y cálida voz -Gray-sama necesitamos ir a la cocina, Charle se enfermó.

-¿Tienes tus espadas?

-Están afuera. Juvia puede ir por ellas para entrar a la cocina –Salieron despacio y en silencio por el pasillo mientras Juvia le dedico una mirada que no era normal en ella a la joven de cabello café ya que se dio cuenta que esa tal Cana conocía a Gray y su instinto la obligo a hacerlo.

-¿Esperen a donde van ahora? –Preguntó Mira con más preocupación.

-Charle está enferma iremos a la cocina y le traeremos medicina – Hablo Gray, Mira se perdió en sus pensamientos, era raro que esa gata se hubiera enfermado ya que en la tarde se encontraba en perfecto estado –No será que…. –Salió de su boca.

-¿No será que, que Mira-chan? –Preguntó Juvia.

-No, no es nada pero si piensan ir a la cocina les será imposible pasar, ese lugar es el que está más protegido por órdenes de Laxus. Necesitarán tener los pies de terciopelo para que los hombres que están ubicados estratégicamente no los encuentren.

-Se de alguien quien tiene los pies de algodón – Gray dijo finalmente cogiendo de Juvia de la mano llevándosela rápidamente arrastrada.

-¿Quién Gray-sama? – Le pregunto por el camino.

-El ninja idiota –Juvia hizo una risita tonta y apretó más fuerte la mano de Gray dándole seguridad, el chico se sonrojo al ver que tenía su mano, no había sido su intención tomarla de la mano solo lo hizo como una acto involuntario. Corrieron rápido hasta llegar a la entrada del pabellón de los chicos. Abrieron la puerta y saludaron al guardia que estaba sentado en una silla.

-Se tardó más de lo que habíamos acordado- Dijo el joven.

-Y vamos a salir de nuevo así que quédate calladito – Entraron hasta llegar a la celda donde estaba Natsu.

-Oe! Natsu necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Gray que bueno que llegaste Happy está enfermo, no sé qué hacer –La chica vio al gato en las mismas condiciones de Charle, algo raro debería estar sucediendo para que ambos estuvieran enfermos al mismo tiempo.

-¿El también? –Preguntó Gray -¿También? –Dijo Natsu. –Sí Natsu-san Charle también está enferma y para eso están acá.

-Tienes que entrar a la cocina y traerle unas hierbas para que se recuperen sin que los idiotas ayudantes de Laxus se den cuenta.

-Sí haré lo que sea por Happy.

Natsu salió de la celda y le hablo al joven guardia. –Si cuidas a Happy y no le dices a nadie que salimos te traeré un pedazo de carne fresca.

-¿Me lo juras? – Preguntó el joven ilusionado, hace mucho no comía algo diferente a ese horrible puré.

-Te lo juro.

-Trato hecho –dijo finalmente el muchacho soñando con el sabor de la carne.

Salieron los tres en dirección a la cocina pero fueron frenados bruscamente por Natsu.

-¿Esperen por qué todavía me siguen?

-Vamos a ir por las hierbas tonto.

-Imbecil ¿No has escuchado el ruido que hacen? Es mejor que regresen a sus celdas ahora –Era lo más sensato dejar todo en manos de Natsu ya que él era todo un profesional.

-Recuerde que las plantas tienen un tono naranja en la punta de las ramas, cuando ya esté acá no es más que sumergirlas en agua y calentarlas con un encendedor.

-Bien, yo se las entregare a Lucy también ustedes vayan a hacer otra cosa, no interfieran con mis planes.

Natsu se perdió de la vista de los jóvenes y llegó hasta el comedor de la cocina, habían más de cinco personas vigilando el lugar pero para él no fue nada del otro mundo, rodo silenciosamente hasta esconderse debajo de una mesa, camino por detrás de un guardia imitando sus movimientos y al este voltear a ver salto rápidamente detrás del mostrador donde se servía la comida sin ser visto. Se arrastró a gatas hasta la puerta de la cocina y al abrir la puerta golpeo al último que estaba cuidando la cocina. –Lo siento –Susurró al ver que el golpe con la puerta había sido fuerte, abrió la nevera y devoro lo que pudo, tenía tanta hambre que acabo con más de medio pavo, media docena de manzanas y guardo en una bolsa comida dedicándose a buscar las plantas. Se rompió la cabeza escogiendo la planta que era la correcta pero eso le dio tiempo para hervir el agua, al fin escogió las plantas correctas y las hecho en el agua, busco un frasco de metal donde pudiera meter el agua con hiervas y miro el guardia que aún seguía en el suelo inconsciente. Listo vamos se dijo a él y repitiendo el mismo procedimiento salió de la cocina y del comedor con éxito y con bastante comida decente. Corrió y llego al pabellón que era custodiado por una joven de cabello plateado. Entró y Mira entendió que era amigo de Juvia.

-Están en la celda de al fondo –Pronunció. El joven entendió que era una persona buena y corrió tan rápido como pudo.

-¡Lucee! –Lucy abrió sus ojos y se acercó rápidamente a las barandas de la celda.

-Como me alegra que estés bien –Metió la mano por el hueco y le toco suavemente la mejilla.

-Traje lo que necesita Charle – Natsu les paso el termo para que la gata se curara, Wendy con algunas maniobras logró que bebiera.

-Mira esto es para ti, sé que amas los duraznos –Natsu le entrego una lata de duraznos a la rubia y luego les paso carne y otras cosas más para que entre las dos comieran.

-Gracias Natsu – Lucy acerco con sus brazos al joven hasta que la reja le impidió pasar y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El chico sonrojado se tocó la mejilla con su mano como si no quisiera dejar escapar el beso que le había dado la chica.

-Se supone que con eso deben estar mejor, Happy también está enfermo así que iré a darle eso. Cuídate Lucy. Adiós Wendy.

Dicho esto el joven salió dándole las gracias a Mirajane y llego hasta su celda entregándole un pedazo de carne al guardia de su pabellón según lo prometido, el joven masco con alegría ese delicioso manjar y guardo un poco para entregárselo a otra persona, el peli rosado le dio la bebida a Happy y espero a su lado cualquier reacción.

Por otra parte Juvia y Gray habían llegado a las duchas enormes de la prisión, eran lugares amplios donde había más de cinco regaderas en la habitación. La luz del sol ya estaba asomándose de a poquitos y no hubo necesidad de encender las luces del lugar, Gray espero afuera mientras la chica se duchaba. –Sí pasa algo solo grita ¿Entendiste? –Le dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos antes de entrar al lugar. Juvia estaba totalmente desnuda cuando giro la llave para que el agua corriera por su cuerpo. Al sentir el agua helada pego un gritico, Gray entro sin pensarlo con su espada afuera.

-¿Qué paso? Miraba hacia los lados buscando la causa del grito y luego quedo quieto como una estatua al ver el cuerpo de Juvia totalmente desnudo. Su cara se puso tan roja que si un toro lo viera lo atacaría, velozmente se volteó para no seguir viéndola ni para que ella viera lo colorado que se había puesto –El agua esta fría Gray-sama, Juvia no quería asustarlo – La vergüenza también se había apoderado de la chica. –Lo siento yo no quería verte, yo pensé que algo malo había pasado. –No se preocupe, Juvia cree que usted tampoco se ha bañado, si quiere puede hacerlo, no mirara se lo promete. Gray acepto ya que quería refrescarse y Laxus solo los dejaba bañarse una vez a la semana. El joven Fullbaster se quitó su ropa y abrió la ducha también. Juvia no cumplía su promesa sus ojos involuntariamente se dirigían al cuerpo desnudo y fuerte del chico, el chico tenía sus ojos cerrados para no ceder ante ninguna tentación.

-Mmm sabe –Juvia titubeaba. Gray acerco su oído para escucharla mejor pero sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Si Juvia? ¿Dijiste algo? –La chica respiro profundo y trato de que sus palabras fueran lo más claras posibles. –Juvia no puede seguir engañando a Lyon-sama, tal vez para usted solo fue sexo lo que paso y puede que entre los dos no haya nada pero Juvia tiene que decírselo – Gray se acercó a ella en un movimiento rápido y puso su frente contra la de ella. -¿Crees que no hay nada entre nosotros? – A la chica se le corto la respiración al tenerlo tan cerca, sin ninguna prenda en su cuerpo y esa mirada que la intimidaba más. –Juvia lo odia Gray-sama pero…pero –Sí yo también siento lo mismo -le dijo Gray terminando la frase por ella -La joven paso sus brazos por el dorso del chico y lo abrazo aprisionando sus enormes pechos en la piel del joven –Espera no hagas eso – Le dijo el joven.

-¿Por qué Gray-sama?

-Porque no me puedo contener - la beso apasionadamente, mientras la chica correspondía a ese vicio al que él la había inducido desde la primera vez que la beso. Se besaron por unos cuantos minutos y luego fueron interrumpidos por el sonido asqueroso que hacía de despertador en la prisión.

-Laxus se dará cuenta que no estás vigilando –Cerraron rápidamente los grifos para que el agua no siguiera saliendo y se secaron, vistieron y peinaron en el camino al exterior de la prisión. Juvia se escabullo por la gente y se puso en su puesto de vigilancia como si nada hubiera pasado. Todos se formaron y cuando el rubio iba a empezar el discurso de todos los días se escuchó un grito de ayuda que provenía de un árbol cercano a la prisión. Wendy lo reconoció.

-¡Chelia! –Gritó.

* * *

**Bueno hermosuras fin del capítulo, los reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo y noto que han disminuido, por favor háblenme aunque sea para decir que no les gusta nada. **

**PoliFullbuster: Bienvenida a mi fic, jajajaja si yo también odie a Laxus y no me gustaría que mordieran a Wendy o no se no estoy preparada psicológicamente para eso. Gracias por tu comentario y publicare más de seguido, un saludo gigante.**

**Yuugiri: Jajaja pobre Charle pero si ella es odiosa que sufra ella, la verdad es que Lyon es hermoso 3 el me encanta y Laxus cada vez más idiota, va a sufrir y va sufrir muchísimo. Un besote :3 espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Haru-vale chan: Buajajaja Laxus sufrirá tenlo por seguro :3 Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Bye hermosuras hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	10. Eres solo mía

**Hola Hermosuras! Lo sé fue una semana entera pero estaba en finales y pues el sábado fui a oír cantar a uno de mis grupos favoritos DON TETTO 3 entonces no me quedo tiempo. Buajajaja los engañe en el capítulo pasado con un posible Lemon pero lean y me dicen :3 acá el capítulo…Mmm ¿Qué capitulo es? -10 - ¿El 10 ya? Bueno no sé cómo me han aguantado tanto tiempo pero la historia se pone cada vez mejor. Con ustedes el capítulo 10 tara…..**

* * *

-¡Chelia, Chelia! ¡Es Chelia! – Gritaba la tierna Wendy con todas sus fuerzas y tono de desesperación al ver que su hermana estaba encima de un alto árbol totalmente rodeada por monstruos que querían subir y comer su tierna carne.

Todos voltearon a ver incluso Laxus que estaba interesado en encontrar la fuente de tanta gritería por parte de la niña, no estaba lejos, estaba a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de la prisión, había alguien en las ramas de un árbol pero no se podía reconocer quien era ya que estaba cubierta de una sustancia color café desde la punta de los zapatos hasta el último de sus mechones.

-¡Tienen que ayudarla! –Chillo Wendy, mientras recordaba que Charle y Happy se encontraban en mal estado y no sería posible que ellos salieran volando para ayudar a su media hermana. Juvia salió corriendo para escuchar mejor pues se asustó pensando que algo malo le pasaba a Wendy.

-¿Qué ocurre Wendy? –La pequeña al ver a Juvia la abrazó y comenzó a llorar como una niña indefensa. –Es Chelia, la mataran si no hacemos nada rápido Juvia. –La chica de cabello azul llevo sus ojos hacia donde todos estaban viendo, no había duda era una joven unos cuantos años mayor que Wendy.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Cómo puedes saber que es ella si no se le puede ver ni un centímetro de piel?

-Es ella, tiene su misma estatura, crecimos juntas es imposible que no la reconozca, ella es muy lista seguro que eso era un camuflaje para no ser vista, no me explico de que otra forma pudo llegar viva hasta aquí.

-¡Vamos por ella! –Grito el ninja de cabello Rosa.

-El idiota de Natsu me conto que ambos Exceed están enfermos y ya que Lily aún no puede ponerse en pie tendremos que ir por ella nosotros mismos, no sabemos cuánto pueda resistir esa rama, entre más tiempo perdamos menos posibilidades hay de traerla a salvo –Hablo el Redfox.

-¿Lily? –Se preguntaron al unísono todos los presentes.

-Sí idiotas mi exceed, ayer reacciono y me conto algunas cosas entre ellas su nombre "PantherLily".

-Bueno que esperamos, ¡Vamos! – Dijo el chico de ojos grises.

-SI piensan quedarse afuera pueden salir en este momento – Calló a todos el hombre rubio que lideraba la prisión.

Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos por la frialdad con la que hablaba Laxus, si salían todos incluyendo a Chelia morían pero si no lo hacía igualmente la joven moriría.

-Tan solo es un chica –Hablo Juvia con la misma valentía con la que le hablaba a sus clientes antes de exterminarlos por completo.

-¿Y qué? Por mi puede morirse en este instante princesita….Espera-Laxus camino en dirección a Juvia observándola de arriba para abajo -¿Por qué demonios tu cabello esta mojado? – Juvia sintió que su cerebro no conectaba con su boca, ninguna frase coherente se le ocurría para responderle al Dreyar y que está no incriminará a sus amigos menos a Gray. En cambio sus pies retrocedían, "huye, huye" su cuerpo entero se lo gritaba pero no podía hacerlo, sí lo hacía ella sola se declararía culpable. –¿Mojada? ¿Juvia esta mojada? –Se llevó las manos a su cabello, actuando como si nada pasará.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido? Te bañaste, tu sucia cara está limpia –Lyon que se encontraba al lado de Gray volteo sus ojos instintivamente para confirmar lo que hace algunas horas había escuchado. La voz de Juvia lo había despertado cuando esta hablaba con Natsu. Además él se había dado cuenta que Gray había escapado en dos ocasiones de su celda por la noche. –Tú también estas mojado ¿Qué hacías con Juvia anoche? –Le preguntó furioso empujando su pecho un poco.

-Lyon yo solo me bañe, no aguantaba el fastidio ya había pasado algunos días sin bañarme, yo puedo explicarlo pero ahora no es el momento – Lyon estaba a punto de explotar, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, las sospechas anteriores y estos hechos se juntaban haciendo una combinación peligrosa.

-Anoche llovió por eso Juvia está mojada – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir y luego se maldijo por ser tan estúpida y no haber inventado algo mejor.

-¿Enserio? ¿No te pudiste inventar algo mejor princesita tonta?

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme por favor! –Se escuchó desde el árbol la voz de una chica que se cortaba por el llanto y la desesperación.

-¡Laxus! Tenemos que salvarla –Está vez hablo la hermosa modelo Mirajane Strauss.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te recuerda a tu tierna hermanita menor? Acéptalo ella está muerta mujer. –Mirajane golpeó a Laxus más fuerte que esa vez con Juvia – No te permito que hables de ella, estoy cansada de ti, de tus maltratos, de todo lo que nos haces pasar. Eres un maldito idiota, ojala el que estuviera ahí fueras tú y no la hermana de Wendy-san. – Todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Cuánta comida nos niegas a los que estamos aquí? Vi mucha en la cocina, apuesto a que te la comes toda y nos dices que no hay –Siguió Natsu, era la oportunidad perfecta para iniciar una revolución y él estaba armado, Gray también y con eso bastaba para intimidar al joven.

-Es cierto hay carne en la cocina! –Grito el guardia de los hombres, el que había saboreado la noche anterior tan delicioso manjar.

-Nos niega el agua, sabiendo que hay demasiada y que para todos alcanza – Siguió la rubia que agarro la mano del peli rosado para apoyarlo.

-El trato hacia todos no es justo, pone a todos a trabajar extenuantes horas y el descansa como puerco –Grito Gajeel, todos comenzaron a entrar en razón, esas palabras eran verdad y ellos ya no aguantaban más, gritaron sin más y se fueron para golpear al rubio, Juvia corrió hacia el árbol para coger sus espadas que había escondido hace algunas noches mientras que Gray se dirigía al lugar de donde había sacado su espada, las de Juvia y el arco de Natsu, estaba buscando las armas para todos sus amigos y para los demás, necesitaban armarse. Laxus lo pensó, tenía que tenerlos a todos calmados, no podía perder el poder que había adquirido, no podía perder los privilegios y el mando definitivo sobre todos. -¿Quieren morir? ¡Apunten! ¿No saben lo que les paso a los gatos por creerse más listos que yo?– Esta vez no respondieron sus aliados tan solo tres personas hicieron caso a sus órdenes Eve, Freed y Bickslow. Gray llegó rápidamente y repartió las armas a sus dueños originales.

-¡Maldito! Tú le hiciste eso a Happy –Natsu se fue contra Laxus dejando sus armas a un lado y peleando a mano limpia ya que sería injusto, en menos de un segundo lo mataría y Natsu quería que sufriera. Lanzo su primer derechazo pero lo esquivo dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, lo levanto del cabello y le dio un puñetazo y luego otro. –¡Natsu!-Grito la rubia preocupada tratando de intervenir hasta que fue detenida por el brazo musculoso de Gajeel –Confía en él, coneja –ahhh? Coneja – Lucy lo entendió nadie se metía porque estaba peleando por defender su honor y el de todos. Natsu detuvo el puño de Laxus con una mano y con el otro apunto a su ojo, Laxus retrocedió un poco por el dolor luego avanzo y le dio un cabezazo al peli rosado, Natsu cayó al piso y Gray entro con una patada voladora que dio en todo el estómago del rubio. –Me lo debes, no solo Natsu tiene asuntos contigo – Le dijo el Fullbaster y entre ambos tuvieron una pelea con el grande que por algo era temido en la prisión era fuerte y además sabía cómo defenderse con los puños. Freed apunto con su arma a la nuca del chico de cabellos negros –No se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima a Gray-sama – Juvia dijo mientras con sus espadas formaba una cruz que degollaría al joven de cabello verde –¡No necesito de tu ayuda imbécil!-Hablo Laxus quitándose la sangre de la boca con un movimiento fuerte. A Lyon le dolió un poco el corazón al ver como su amada defendía a ese idiota ex compañero suyo, sus sospechas cada vez se hacían más fuertes y en su mente resonaba solo una frase "Juvia-chan ama a Gray". Sacudía su cabeza tratando que esa frase saliera de su mente desesperadamente. El chico de ojos grises se fue a golpear al grandote pero este esquivo de nuevo el golpe y le devolvió la patada golpeando su barbilla rematándolo con un fuerte puño en su ojo, Natsu aprovecho que Laxus estaba indefenso y le dio un puño en toda su mejilla. –Golpeas como niñita ¿Lo sabias? –Después de decirle esto a Natsu agarro su cabeza y la junto con la de Gray haciendo que los dos quedaron un poco perdidos por segundos. –¡Gray-sama!-Escucho una voz a lo lejos –Juvia, por ella lo haces, prometiste que te vengarías –Pensó el chico y se levantó con dificultad, el ninja también vio el rostro preocupado de una rubia e imito la acción de su amigo.

-Vamos a demostrarle a este tipo que el haberse metido con nuestros amigos fue un error – Dijo Natsu.

-¡Se arrepentirá! –Respondió Gray totalmente convencido –Natsu salió corriendo y uso sus habilidades de ninja, antes estaba totalmente iracundo y eso no le había dejado pensar con claridad y usar sus habilidades al cien por ciento. Toco sin que el rubio se diera cuenta unos puntos de su cuerpo, el rubio cayó al suelo sin poder moverse –¡Gray golpea….-No tienes que decírmelo – Gray corrió hacia donde estaba el Dreyar, golpeo su cara hasta que Natsu lo detuvo cuando creyó que podía matarlo –¡Vuélvele a tocar un solo cabello y juro que te mato! –Lyon apretó fuerte sus puños, Gray también sentía algo por la chica de cabellos azules su acto lo delataba y el chico de cabellos plateados no era ningún tonto.

-¡Mi hermana por favor! -Todos voltearon a ver a la niña, se les había olvidado por completo que afuera una chica estaba luchando por su vida.

-Son demasiados-Hablo la rubia mientras ayudaba a Natsu a mantenerse de pie.

-Es cierto –Dijo Natsu – Elfman, Cana y tu guardia encerrarán a los amigos de Laxus en celdas, Mirajane quédate acá con Laxus y cura sus heridas, Wendy, Lyon, Lucy, Levy cada uno vayan inmediatamente a una torre de vigilancia, desde ahí les dispararán a los zombis abriéndonos camino a Juvia, Gray, Gajeel y a mí que iremos a rescatar a la chica. Tiene que ser en cuestión de segundos, abrimos la puerta, la cerramos y en menos de treinta segundos tenemos que estar tocando otra vez la puerta entrando con ella ¿Entendido?

-No, no estoy de acuerdo, tu Natsu no están en condiciones de salir, tienes que quedarte para que nos abran la puerta de nuevo y nos apoyarás desde la reja. –Dijo el Fullbaster con su ojo a medio cerrar por el golpe de Laxus.

-Está bien ¿Listos? –Todos corrieron a sus posiciones y el corazón de cada uno latía a mil kilómetros por hora, estaban a salvo por unos días ahí adentro pero tenían que volver a salir a enfrentarse con la realidad, con la situación actual del país.

-uno, dos…. Tres –Natsu corrió el portón con ayuda de algunos refugiados y lo abrieron levemente para que ellos pudieran salir, se toparon con un zombie apenas abrieron sin embargo los sesos salieron volando por todo el lugar después de que Gajeel le disparara en toda la frente, al darse cuenta que los tres habían salido el peli rosado cerro la gran puerta y corrió a la reja para lanzar sus flechas y acabar con ellos apoyando a sus tres amigos suicidas. Juvia y Gray iban al frente atacando a los monstruos y acabando con ellos sin dificultad, desde la parte de arriba disparaban haciendo que el plan fuera un éxito, Wendy le disparo a uno monstruo que iba decidido a atacar a Juvia y lo dejo en el piso.

-¡Gajeel! –Grito Juvia

–Ya se mujer – Gajeel se adelantó y quedo en frente del tronco calculado el lugar donde caería la chica al lanzarse del árbol. –Vamos muchacha tírate, yo te atrapare – Mientras tanto Juvia estaba apoyada en la espalda de Gray cubriéndose y manteniéndose a salvo de cualquier punto ciego que hubiera entre ambos.

-Te voy ganando –Dice Gray esbozándole una sonrisa a la chica.

-No por mucho – Le dice Juvia matando unos monstruos más.

La joven aterrizó exitosamente en los brazos del peli negro de ojos rojos. -¿Puedes correr?

-Sí puedo correr –Gajeel la bajo de sus brazos y se dispusieron a devolverse pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo un monstruo que había sido inmovilizado por Wendy y creído muerto mordió la pierna de la chica peli azul en un hecho inesperado.

-!Aaaaaaahhh! – Un grito de dolor llamo la atención de Gray que remato a ese maldito que se había atrevido a tocarla, verifico por un segundo su pierna y confirmo lo que más temía, había sido infectada con el virus y aún no estaban a salvo.

-Chelia ayúdala –Le ordeno Gray mientras trataba de no dejarse rodear.

-No se preocupe Juvia puede seguir luchando – Juvia cogió fuertemente sus espadas y cojeando con dolor en el rostro se iba aproximando a la prisión. Gray no la dejaba atrás, ya habían pasado más de los treinta segundos estipulados por Natsu pero este contratiempo no se lo esperaban, Chelia tomo el arma que colgaba de la espalda de Gajeel y empezó a disparar abriéndose camino también, al llegar a la puerta Natsu ordeno que abrieran y Chelia fue la primera en entrar apuntando a los que también querían entrar. Gajeel cargo a Juvia y Gray espero a que estos dos entraran para el poder ser el último en quedar a salvo en la prisión.

-Cierren! – Grito Natsu, la puerta no se podía cerrar por los monstruos que querían entrar pero Lyon les exploto los sesos a todos los aspirantes a colarse en la prisión y cerraron rápidamente. Juvia estaba tirada en el suelo apretando sus puños dejando marcas en sus palmas con sus uñas. –Duele, duele mucho –Decía mientras observaba su pierna con dolor. Los chicos bajaron de las torres y observaban a la chica con angustia, Laxus que se había percatado de la situación se acercó con dificultad y le robo el arma a Chelia empujándola al suelo.

-Ya eres una de ellos, mereces morir – Le dijo apuntándole en toda la cien a Juvia.

-¡No! –Todos gritaron al conocer que la cura era efectiva y que podían salvar la vida de la princesa.

-Yo la puedo salvar –Dijo inocentemente Lyon ya dispuesto a cargarla en sus brazos.

¿Hay algo peor que un chico que te odie? Sí, un chico que te quiera y decirle a Lyon que el corazón de Juvia ya no le pertenecía que de hecho nunca le perteneció iba a ser la tarea más difícil para la chica, ese no era el momento para decírselo, Juvia estaba dispuesta a decirle toda la verdad a Lyon pero no de esa forma, no con esa situación, no quería que el sufriera, sus sentimientos hacía ella eran sinceros y no quería que el corazón del joven de cabellos plateados se hiciera añicos. Pero Gray no iba a permitir que pasara, no mientras él estuviera con vida, no le permitiría a Lyon casarse con Juvia. Gajeel tomo del brazo a Lyon y negó con su cabeza, Lyon quedo petrificado no sabía qué hacer, su voz se hizo pedazos por un nudo que se posó en su garganta, lo que acababa de hacer Gajeel lo único que podía significar era que….

-Yo lo haré – Gray agarró a Juvia valientemente y se la llevó al edificio.

-¿Qué crees que haces idiota?¿Crees que te dejare tocar a mi Juvia-chan? – Su voz temblaba más de lo normal. Gray bajo la mirada hacia la cara de la chica que con sus ojos azules como el océano le suplicaba que no le dijera nada a Lyon. "Lo siento" se movieron sus labios sin pronunciar palabra. Se detuvo por un segundo y sin mirar al joven experto en armas le dijo –No es la primera vez que Juvia y yo hacemos esto. – Lyon sintió como su mundo se vino abajo, su compromiso, su amor, su inocente chica todo lo que pensaba estaba completamente errado. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el sucio pavimento con sus ojos hacia el suelo, no podía ver como ese hombre se llevaba a su Juvia-chan. La mirada de la nueva prisionera se posó en él -¿Quién es él? – Le preguntó a Wendy después de abrazarla y agradecerle por haberla ayudado.

-Él es el pr…. No… él es Lyon Vastia – Le dijo la tierna Wendy a su hermana. –Hueles horrible Chelia vamos a bañarnos –Le sonrió la chica y se fueron en dirección a la prisión mientras la chica no despegaba sus ojos del destrozado joven que se encontraba en el piso. –¿Con que Lyon? Que guapo es –Mascullo la hermana mayor de Wendy.

-¿Dijiste algo Chelia? –Nada, vamos sé que huelo a horrible. –Las chicas rieron y siguieron su camino. Natsu agarro del cuello a Laxus y le pidió a Gajeel que lo amarrará.

Juvia comenzó a llorar por el camino mientras Gray la cargaba y buscaba un lugar donde no hubieran refugiados ni curiosos, había roto su juramento, el de no contarle a nadie lo sucedido y este se lo conto a medio mundo sobreviviente que habitaba en la prisión. Todas las celdas eran visibles excepto un despacho que vio, abrió torpemente con la chica en brazos y la sentó en la mesa del lugar. Quito todos los objetos empolvados y muchas hojas botándolas con rapidez para dejar la mesa libre. Luego volvió a quedarse frente a la chica y la observo con su único ojo que tenía bueno por el momento, Juvia no lo miraba sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por cómo le había dicho la verdad a Lyon y se sentía la peor persona del universo, la mujer más descarada. Gray la abrazo tiernamente tomando la cabeza de la chica y apoyándola en su pecho suspirando profundo –Perdóname, no encontré mejor forma de decírselo, te prometo que hablare con él - Juvia subió sus tiernos y llorosos ojos buscando la mirada de Gray, el chico se retiró y le sonrió en un intento fallido por ocultar el dolor que el también sentía al traicionar de esa manera al tonto de Lyon. Juvia subió su mano y suavemente acaricio el ojo golpeado del chico bajo por su barbilla que había sido impactada por la patada y después de acariciarla por unos segundos subió sus dedos por los labios del chico acariciándolos suavemente. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y bajo su cabeza mirando al suelo. El chico cogió delicadamente la mano de Juvia y le empezó a dar pequeños besos por toda la palma y la muñeca -Parecemos gemelos, ambos con nuestros ojos negros – Juvia rio un poco por el comentario y lo miro tímidamente a los ojos. –Le arde mucho la pierna Gray-sama.

-¿Es una insinuación? – Le susurró en el oído recordando cómo se ponía cuando le hablaban cerca de este, Juvia lo empujo suavemente y puso sus manos en las mejillas del chico atrayendo su cara para poder besarlo, sus labios se juntaron por algunos segundos, luego ella se apartó del chico –Tómelo como quiera – Le dijo finalmente, mientras que con esto Gray olvido toda lo que estaba sucediendo afuera sus labios fueron más bruscos que ese primer beso, su deseo lo obligaba a poseerla, se había contenido todas esas noches mientras la cuidaba, se maldecía al soñar cosas sucias con ella, recordaba todo el tiempo lo que había pasado la noche en la que la conoció al fin, su peor enemiga, la que quería ver destruida le despertaba un sinfín de emociones que eran desconocidos por él. La chica antes de separarse para tomar aire mordió el labio inferior del Fullbaster, excitando al chico e induciéndolo a meter la lengua por su boca. Juvia comenzó a jugar con la lengua del chico mientras acariciaba su negro cabello.

El chico sentía la saliva de ella al tiempo que mojaba su boca, se despegó de Juvia para pasar su nariz por el cuello de la muchacha, olfateaba su piel para memorizar su olor a lavanda, el mismo que había sentido la primera vez al estar juntos, la chica soltó un pequeño suspiro al sentir su respiración y el roce de su piel en esa parte –Sé que te gusta –Le dijo mientras mordía suavemente la parte de su cuello que por la experiencia pasada sabía que la volvía loca –Mmmm sí le encanta – afirmo la peli azul con su voz ya excitada. El chico chupo su cuello sin compasión –No, le dejara un moretón a Juvia, Gray-sama –El muchacho ignoro sus palabras y siguió haciendo su trabajo. Juvia cerraba sus ojos deseando que el chico siguiera lamiendo su cuello, los abrió cuando sintió que se detuvo y de nuevo los labios del chico estaban en su boca, Juvia lo beso como si alguien lo fuera a apartar de su lado y esa vez fuera la última vez que lo haría. Paso sus manos arriba del pantalón y le quito la camiseta al Fullbaster, suspirando de nuevo al ver su cuerpo tan musculoso. –Es mi turno – le dijo y quito su camisa de cuero y al no haber tiempo después del baño no traía su sostén. Gray la miro con unos ojos un tanto pervertidos que hicieron sonrojar a la chica, con sus dos manos los apretó y jugó con ellos halándolos, espichándolos y masajeándolos.

-Ahhh – Juvia amaba como Gray la hacía sentir, los sonidos se escapaban solos y al sentir los labios del chico agarro el cuello del Fullbaster empujándolo más hacía ella. Gray succionaba, mordía y lamia como si su vida se fuera en ello, los gemidos de Juvia se escuchaban por todo el lugar, aunque trataba de controlarse el placer no se lo permitía, el joven con la yema de sus dedos rozaba su otro pecho en la zona rosa, la chica estiro sus brazos y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón al joven, el chico ni siquiera se movió seguía concentrado en los pechos de la princesa, los pantalones por la gravedad cayeron y ella metió la mano dentro de sus boxers, Gray se irguió de inmediato al notar que su amigo estaba siendo manoseado por ella. Se quedó quieto por unos segundos y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por los movimientos algo expertos de la joven que lo hacían sentir en otro mundo. La acostó en la mesa antes de que no pudiera controlarse y prácticamente le arranco el pantalón a la chica. Sus labios se paseaban por las largas piernas de la chica que perdida en cada beso miraba el techo algo desgastado. La atención en Gray volvió cuando sintió su braga caer y a él separando sus piernas para jugar un rato con sus intimidades antes de penetrarla. El tomo sus brazos y la halo hacía el sentándola de nuevo en la mesa.

-¿Estas lista? – Juvia cerró sus ojos asustada recordando el dolor de esa noche. –No te preocupes confía en mí.-Juvia asintió levemente con su cabeza y entrecruzo los dedos con los del muchacho con una mano mientras él seguía frotando su hombría en ella. Gray la volvió a besar para que se relajara y pudiera disfrutarlo tanto como él. Al terminar su largo beso el chico entro lentamente en ella –Aaahh – La chica gimió de dolor, no le dolía como la primera noche pero aún no estaba totalmente acostumbrada a su presencia. –Lo siento ¿Estas bien? –Sí, está bien, lo odia Gray-sama – Respondió la chica mientras sostenía fuerte la mano del joven. –Yo también te odio – Sus palabras no eran las adecuadas, no podían aceptar que se amaban y el movimiento de Gray dentro de ella le encantaba cada vez más. El joven la alzo y la coloco en el suelo con tapete para poderse mover mejor, el chico puso sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Juvia para apoyarse y no aplastarla, la beso de nuevo y después de varias embestidas fuertes le dijo que no aguantaba más. Juvia solo se retorcía de placer y cuando llego ese momento no pudo evitar estallar de placer, el chico cayó en los senos de la peli azul y se quedó unos momentos en ese lugar mientras recuperaba el aliento, la chica volvió a sentir ese líquido dentro de ella y cerro sus ojos disfrutando el momento, no quería salir, no quería afrontar la realidad que la esperaba allá afuera, zombies, una rebelión y un chico loco por ella que en estos momentos se debería estar sintiendo el peor hombre del mundo.

-Nunca la deje –Dijo muy suave pero temerosa.

-No lo haré Juvia.

* * *

**Ahhh chicos me salió largo este capítulo, bueno espero sus sexys opiniones y si no tan sexys de todos modos háganmelas saber, me duele que Lyon sufra él es un alma de Dios pero bueno veremos qué pasa con el más adelante. Como tuve más reviews la vez pasada decidí hacer un Lemon para complacerlos. :3 bueno gracias por todo.**

**Fullbuster juvia:** Si extrañaba tus reviews pero bueno lo importante es que pudiste comentar de nuevo, lamento haberte engañado pero hice uno ¿Qué te pareció? Waaaa amo el Gruvia 3 y Gray es cada vez más asdashdas 3

**Juvia Dragneel :** Gracias por tu apoyo, si ya apareció Chelia y va a ser importante en la historia :3 esperemos a ver qué pasa después de esto :D saludes un besote gigante.

**Tsukiko:** Bueno te hice lemon, espero que te haya gustado. :3 el Gruvia manda ok no :v pero es genial :3

**Hbgihi:** Yo también espero que Lyon se enamore de Chelia, pero el tiempo cura todo. :3 me encanta que te haya gustado.

**Yuugiri:** Bueno recibí dos testamentos, jajajaa si te debo el Nalu, no tardará en aparecer te lo prometo, esperemos que se pongan bien los tres exceed y buajajaja en el capítulo pasado los deje con ganas soy una malota lo sé. Neee pero si definitivamente Natsu es el mejor ninja sexy cabello rosado del mundo. Y Laxus sufrirá más créeme.

**ItzelMtzing:** Aún no se sabe si aparecerá Erza, pero te prometo que la nombrare en el próximo capítulo.

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, los quiero mucho :3 gracias por su apoyo y si no hay reviews no hay lemon. Bye!**

**WaterJuvia.**


	11. Confesiones

**Hola hermosos. Acá el capítulo 11 espero que lo disfruten. Puede tener contenido no apto para menores de edad. Bueno lean, lean, lean!**

* * *

Juvia respiraba aceleradamente mientras veía como su pecho totalmente desnudo subía y bajaba rápidamente, aún seguía en el suelo y su mano estaba sosteniendo una mano grande y fuerte.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con él –Dijo el joven mientras verificaba que la pierna de Juvia estaba en perfecto estado.

-Espere Gray-sama, no se vaya – Juvia lo detuvo y junto sus labios con los de él moviéndolos al ritmo que el chico respondía al beso. El joven comenzó a besarla de una manera salvaje, tanto que volvió a manosear el cuerpo de la chica. La peli azul siguió su ejemplo y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo tocando su pecho y bajando hasta apretar la cola del Fullbaster –Juvia necesito hablar con él, no me hagas hacer esto – Le dijo mientras dominado por el placer volvió a abrir las piernas blancas y fuertes de la princesa tomándola de la cintura y levantándola hasta tenerla en la posición adecuada. –Juvia lo sabe, pero esto es su culpa, por su culpa Juvia no puede controlarse – Al terminar la frase Gray entró en ella mientras la chica cruzaba las piernas en la cadera del muchacho, el chico comenzó a moverse rápidamente mientras ella volvía a gemir –Más fuerte Gray-sahhh –El chico cumplió el deseo de la joven mientras chupaba uno de sus senos. Sentía el palpitar del corazón de Juvia sostener un ritmo que no era normal, no sé preocupo su corazón estaba en el mismo estado y al acelerar sus embestidas el corazón de ambos amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. –Juvia y…yo – De nuevo termino dentro de ella mientras sonreía de placer y antes de salirse de ella le susurró en el oído –Solo yo puedo tenerte ¿Entendiste? – Juvia a duras penas asintió ya que no se recuperaba por completo.

-Es mejor que primero hable yo, luego tu hablaras si quieres con Lyon – Dijo mientras se ponía su última prenda. –Juvia había vuelto en sí, las lágrimas volvían a amenazar con salir de sus ojos, se acordó del chico y de todo lo que había pasado minutos antes –¡Juvia es una basura!, ni siquiera pensó en respetar a Lyon cuando el dolor desapareció de su pierna, quiso más con Gray-sama. Juvia se odia –Pensó la chica de sí misma mientras Gray le ayudaba a vestirse acomodándole la blusa seguido a esto subía la cremallera –Todo va a estar bien –El muchacho la tomo suavemente de las mejillas y la beso – Tengo que ir- Gray salió de la habitación dándole una última mirada a Juvia y al cerrar la puerta la chica se quebró comenzando a llorar y aventando algunas cosas viejas que se encontraban en la habitación contra las paredes.

-¿Juvia? ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó una rubia que acababa de llegar.

-Lucy-san ¿Qué hace acá?

-Juvia sé que desde que nos conocimos no he sido una persona de tu total agrado pero quiero que sepas que yo también se por lo que estás pasando entiendo perfectamente tus sentimientos y solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ayudarte y para aconsejarte como una amiga.

Mientras tanto Gray buscaba por cielo y tierra a Lyon, no se encontraba en su celda tampoco en el comedor y buscar en una prisión tan grande no era tarea fácil para él, para nadie excepto para un ninja habilidoso que sabría perfectamente donde podría estar el peli plateado. –Natsu – Pensó Gray y evitando algunas miradas acosadoras de los refugiados que habían presenciado como la princesa traicionaba a su prometido con él, se fue en busca de su amigo. No fue difícil encontrar a Natsu ya que se encontraba reuniendo a la gente dispuesto a dar un discurso delante de todos los sobrevivientes. Al estar la mayoría reunidos el peli rosado se dispuso a hablar

–Hoy nos hemos liberado de una segunda opresión que surgió después de que esos monstruos se convirtieran en nuestra mayor preocupación, en este momento doy por terminado el maltrato, las prohibiciones y la negación absurda de recursos estipuladas por Laxus. Sin embargo todos necesitamos seguir bajo alguien que nos guíe por buen camino y en el cual podamos seguir a salvo en este lugar mientras los otros países encuentran la cura y podamos salir de acá. Las reglas son simples, ya no habrá trabajo, pueden bañarse en las horas de la mañana haciendo uso respectivo de las duchas correspondientes, las del ala norte serán las de las chicas y las del sur la de los chicos. En la noche nadie podrá salir de sus celdas, habrá comida decente y bien administrada y lo más importante de todo queda solo una cosa absolutamente prohibida "Nadie puede acercarse a esa reja" ¿Entendido? – Todos gritaron de felicidad, estaban tan alegres que podían sonreír sinceramente –Y para celebrar ¡Habrá un banquete especial en la noche! –Todos querían abrazar al peli rosado cuando termino de hablar, le agradecían el ser tan valiente y poder pelear por todos ellos. Gray estaba perdiendo la paciencia y en un momento halo del brazo a Natsu para poder preguntarle de una vez por todas donde se encontraba Lyon.

-¿Lyon? Mmm….. Está en el patio trasero pero dijo que quería estar solo.

-Gracias, por cierto que emotivo discurso, por poco y lloro – Dijo un poco burlón el Fullbaster.

-Idiota –Natsu le lanzó un Kunai a Gray, esquivándolo con éxito salió corriendo en dirección a Lyon, por el camino pensaba en las cosas que le iba a decir a su ex compañero pero nada decente pasaba por su mente, paso por el edificio para cortar camino y poder llegar más rápido. Al pasar por las duchas escuchó las vocecitas de dos jóvenes que hablaban.

-¿Entonces ellos se aman?

-Sí, Chelia lo supe desde el primer momento que los vi juntos.

-¿Y Lyon? ¿Él la ama? – Preguntaba con mucho interés la muchacha.

-La verdad el parece quererla demasiado, se iban a casar pero siento cierta tristeza por Lyon-sama es una persona muy noble, sé que encontrará a alguien que lo ame sinceramente.

-Ya la encontró

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? – Nada Wen, ¿Aún tengo ese olor?

Gray paso saliva y siguió su camino, por cada paso que daba más le temblaban sus piernas, no tenía cara para enfrentarlo, no sabía ni que decir y cuando volvió a sentir el sol de la mañana en todo su esplendor en su cara lo vio, estaba recostado en un árbol, claramente tenía sus ojos rojos de llorar y su cara mostraba decepción y dolor.

-¿Lyon? ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Gray hablaba de una manera tranquila esperando cualquier reacción.

-Ya no hay nada que me puedas robar ¿Acaso no te cansas de quitarme todo lo que es importante para mí?

-¿De…. –Antes de que Gray pudiera decir algo Lyon siguió – Llegaste a mi vida y me robaste mi habilidad, desde que mis padres murieron las espadas se convirtieron en lo único importante para mí, era bueno en eso, pero no solo te basto con aprender también quisiste restregarme que eras mejor que yo, desde que supe que no te podía ganar con la espada eso ya no tenía sentido para mí ya no me importaba que usaras la estúpida espada pero eso no fue lo peor, me robaste el amor de Ur, ella puso todo su amor en ti y me dejo a un lado como si fuera la oveja negra de la familia y para rematar me quitaste lo único importante en mi vida, ¡te la llevaste y me lo dijiste tan descaradamente Gray!. Todas mis desgracias son por tu culpa, si no hubieras aparecido en mi vida la historia sería diferente.

-Ur nos quería por igual a los dos Lyon y tú eras bueno con las espadas y fue tu decisión dejar de entrenar, tú fuiste el que se guió por otro talento. Yo tenía que ser el mejor por Silver aunque desde que Ur murió dejo de ser por él, lo hacía por mí y por orgullo, lo hacía por ella por no dejarme ganar de nadie menos de una princesa. Lyon y...yo - el chico empezó a dudar cuando se iba a referir a Juvia, sabía que con eso iba a volver a avivar el fuego - Ella no tiene la culpa, yo abuse de ella cuando fui mordido, quería vengarme y demostrarle que yo era superior en todos los sentidos pero te juró que si hubiera sabido que era tu promedia jamás me hubiera acercado a ella.

-Imbécil, ¿crees que soy un idiota? Su decisión fue entregarse a ti de otra forma se hubiera defendido hasta matarte y mantener su compromiso conmigo - Dicho esto Lyon se levantó y golpeo al Fullbaster en la mejilla con un fuerte puño.

-Yo golpee a Juvia y la tome mientras estaba inconsciente - Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, Gray no movió ni un dedo para defenderse, los golpes que le estaba proporcionando el joven se los merecía y quería que Lyon se desquitará con él y no con Juvia.

-¿Entonces después de que la violaste se enamoró de ti? Ya te dije que no soy idiota Gray - volvió a golpearlo en la cara y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago. El peli negro tuvo que esperar unos segundos mientras se recuperaba para seguir hablando. -No quería que ella se enamorara de mí, esa noche la iba a matar después de que me salvara la vida pero no fui capaz, no pude hacerlo. Intente alejarme de ella y evitar sentir algo cuando me enteré que tú estabas en su vida, tú mismo escuchaste la manera en la que le hable y la evitaba en todos los sentidos pero todo fue inútil Lyon no puedo hacer nada para no sentir esto.

-Lyon detuvo el puño que iba dirigido nuevamente a la cara del Fullbaster y se limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos con su antebrazo -Debí imaginarlo cuando me dijiste que te gustaban las chicas de cabello azul.

-Ahh? - Gray quedo desconcertado por unos segundos pero luego lo recordó, había pasado hace muchos años atrás y fue en un día de entrenamiento. Él había sido grosero con Ur.

-Vamos Gray no tienes que ser tan serio y mucho menos ocultar tus sentimientos, si sigues así será muy difícil encontrar verdaderos amigos y más encontrar una linda novia.

-No me importa tener amigos y yo nunca me voy a enamorar de nadie. Ni siquiera me importa que me quieras tú, eres débil.

-Ur le acaricio suavemente su cabecita y luego agregó - Te vuelves fuerte para proteger a las personas que amas, tu debilidad radica en la falta de amor, voy al pueblo se nos acabó la comida - Dicho esto la mujer se retiró dejando a Gray y a Lyon en el lugar de entrenamiento.

-Sabes ella tiene toda la razón y seré muy fuerte para proteger a la mujer que este destinada para mí.

-Eres idiota Lyon - Le dijo el chico ya más calmado.

-Es verdad, bue...bueno... Mmmmm...ella tiene que ser muy inteligente, tierna y dulce pero lo más importante es que con una sonrisa se caiga todo mi mundo - Le dijo Lyon rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice y con colores rojizos en sus mejillas - ¿Y a ti como te gustan las chicas Gray?

-Yo no pienso en esas estupideces, ni siquiera tengo más de 10 años - Le grito con un leve sonrojo.

-Debí sospecharlo desde un principio...¡Eres gay!

-¡Claro que no ojos rasgados! Sólo es que yo... -suspiro profundo y puso sus brazos en la nuca -Ella tiene que ser igual o más fuerte que yo - Lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible para Lyon. -Además su piel tiene que ser tan blanca como esta nieve y su cabello mostrar el océano mismo, azul y ondulado como las olas.

-Quien iba a pensar que Gray Fullbaster tenía sentimientos - Dicho esto Lyon se alejó corriendo entre la nieve para no ser golpeado por un Gray furioso que no sabía cómo disculparse con Ur.

-!No me atraparas tonto! - Le dijo burlón Lyon.

-Gray había bloqueado ese recuerdo en su mente por los años siguientes, su subconsciente lo hizo cuando se enteró que la princesa tenía el cabello azul, no quería que ella fuera como su amor ideal así que desde ahí se prohibió amar a alguien con esas características.

-Yo no recordaba eso Lyon.

-Ya no importa Gray, ella está enamorada de ti, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

-Sé que esto es lo más descarado que te podría pedir pero ¿Podrías perdonarme Lyon?

-Te juro que si la haces derramar una sola lágrima te volaré todos los sesos ¿Entendiste? -El chico de cabellos plateados hablo valiente y sinceramente.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerle daño -Gray estiro la mano para tratar de hacer las paces con Lyon. El chico pensó por unos segundos -¿Por qué me enamore de una chica con las mismas características que me dijo Gray esa tarde? No, no puede ser, tú la amas ¿o no? no te acercaste a ella para quitársela a este tonto, eso es algo idiota. -Lyon comenzaba a dudar sobre su amor, pero luego concluyo que eso nunca se le paso por la mente, "hacer a Juvia suya para hacer sufrir al Fullbaster", no ese no era él. Le estiró la mano a Gray para que él la tomara.

-Vete quiero estar sólo - Le dijo después del apretón de manos.

-Está bien Lyon. -Gray salió y se tocó inmediatamente su mejilla. -¡Mierda! No puedo dejar que ella me vea. Se preocupara por estos estúpidos golpes.

En el despacho Lucy hablaba con la mencionada anteriormente.

-¿Entiendes a Juvia?

-Sí, yo también estaba comprometida, bueno aún lo estoy. Pero yo también fui mordida por un monstruo. Verás... Fue semanas antes de que nos encontremos contigo y con Gray. En el pueblo de Wendy y de Chelia, nos habíamos quedado sin comida y a Natsu le gruñían las tripas y Happy volaba llorando con ganas de encontrar un lago y pescar algo delicioso. Entonces lo vimos, un mini mercado donde habían cosas deliciosas pero habían muchas personas que querían entrar y querían quedarse con todo, peleaban entre ellos diciendo que no les importaba que tuvieran familia e hijos total ellos también tenían que sobrevivir.

-¡Espera acá Lucy! sólo tengo que sacar las cosas sin ser visto, esa gente se está poniendo violenta y pueden hacerte daño. -Asentí porque era un pueblo seguro, ambos lo creíamos así y él no se demoraría nada en llegar y yo tenía a Happy protegiéndome. Así que espere recostada en un árbol cercano hasta que llegara, moría de hambre y no quería moverme ni un milímetro entonces escuche un ruido.

-Te tardaste demasiado Natsu, ya estaba preocupada por ti -Al voltear vi que no era Natsu era una muchacha que se apretaba fuertemente su hombro con una mano estaba chorreando mucha sangre así que inocentemente trate de ayudarla.

-Espera no te preocupes debo tener algo en el botiquín, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Cherry Blendy, estoy buscando a mis primas Wendy y Chelia.

-No te preocupes las encontraremos pero primero necesitamos curarte ese golpe. Ven Happy ayúdame a buscar acá - Ambos le dimos la espalda a la joven mientras buscábamos en nuestras cosas. Sí, fui tonta al creer que se había lastimado jamás pensé que la habían mordido. Escuche unos extraños ruidos salir de ella y cuando quise averiguar que era fue demasiado tarde me había mordido el brazo. Happy identifico que era un zombi y me elevo pero era demasiado tarde yo también estaba infectada. El dolor era intenso, sientes como se te quema la piel y el líquido corre lentamente por tu cuerpo. Segundos después llego Natsu con mucha comida. No tardó en reaccionar y acabo con ella enseguida. Happy me puso en el suelo y Natsu se percató de mi herida.

-Natsu, no pudimos hacer nada. -Le dijo Happy y vi como el brillo se iba de sus ojos. Natsu apretó fuerte sus puños.

-Vi una cabaña muy cerca cuando volaba, lo mejor es ir allá y pensar las cosas con calma – Volvió a hablar el azulito.

Estaba muy preocupada pero no tanto como se veía Natsu, no quería morir eso estaba claro y menos convertirme en esa cosa horrible en la que se había convertido esa chica, caminamos más o menos diez minutos antes de llegar a la cabaña. Una vez adentro nos dimos cuenta que era una cabaña abandonada, estaba mugrienta y estaba demasiado fría.

-Happy sal, vigila si algo llega y no entres hasta que yo te lo diga – El gato obedeció a Natsu y salió del lugar en seguida él empezó a golpear las paredes desesperado, tenía miedo se estaba lastimando sus manos, se detuvo por un segundo.

-No debí dejarte solo, todo es mi culpa Lucy –Me lo decía mientras tenía su frente en contra de esa pared no se atrevía a mirarme.

-Natsu aún tenemos veinte minutos –No sé porque lo dije Juvia pero realmente confiaba mucho en Natsu.

-¿Y si no funciona? No puedo perderte Lucy – Me miro y su cara estaba completamente roja.

-Al menos lo intentamos ¿no? –Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, yo una chica completamente virgen le pedía a mi protector hacer esas cosas mientras mi prometido se encontraba en otro país ayudando a mi padre con sus negocios.

Natsu se acercó a mí por la espalda puso su mentón en el hueco que forma mi cuello con mis hombros y me dijo – Luce y..yo te – No lo deje terminar – Yo también Natsu – Lentamente subió sus manos y las puso sobre mis pechos, sentí como un corrientazo corría por todo mi cuerpo y llegaba directamente a mi cabeza, empezó a apretarlos encima de mi blusa corrí mi cabeza hacía atrás y recargue mi espalda en su cuerpo. –Siempre quise hacer esto Lucy y es que son tan grandes – ahí mi cara empezó a hervirme debí haber botado humo por los oídos. Beso mi cuello y en ese momento cedi totalmente ante él. Seguía apretando fuertemente mis senos y susurró en mi oreja – Tus labios, siempre quise probarlos – Voltee mi rostro al escuchar la confesión de Natsu y es que desde hace algunos años el siempre aparecía en mis sueños y por un momento pensé que eso que estaba sucediendo en ese momento no era más que otra placentera y hermosa fantasía – Me puso en frente de él salvajemente soltando mis pechos por un segundo y poso sus labios en los míos, me beso tierna y dulcemente pero no pude evitar acelerar el ritmo, tenía hambre de sus labios y antes de despegarnos lo mordí. Natsu perdió la cordura y me empujo contra el piso, sentí chocar el frio del piso con lo caliente que estaba mi cuerpo. Me beso salvajemente y metió su lengua en mi boca, me sentí como tonta no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso pero por pura inercia comencé a mover mi lengua junto a la de él, se sentía tan excitante y hermoso. Mis manos comenzaron a quitarle su bufanda blanca y su chaleco fue más fácil de quitar. Sonrió al ver cómo me deshacía de su ropa y botón por botón comenzaba a desaparecer mi blusa. Tragó saliva al ver mi pecho que solo lo cubría un lindo sostén color rosa y rápidamente quito el broche delantero botando mi sostén lejos. Se levantó un poco quería observar mi pecho mejor, me volví a avergonzar -¿Te gustan? – Le pregunté

–Me encantan, son perfectos, tu eres perfecta – Sentí felicidad pero luego pegue un gritico cuando me di cuenta que sus labios estaban en mi pecho izquierdo. Comencé a gemir a medida que movía su lengua, me daba besos húmedos y succionaba, era como si todos sus movimientos estuvieran planeados desde antes para hacer salir sonidos que en vez de Natsu callar provocaba que fueran más fuertes. Jugueteo mucho con ellos pero luego paso su lengua por mi vientre, el corrientazo volvió y en ese lugar se sentía muy bien. Subió mi falda – Amo que uses faldas tan corticas, me vuelven loco. –Me dijo sexymente.

-¿Enserio? Las uso con esa intención – Mi comentario pareció fascinarle y me quito mi braga rosa, sus dedos empezaron a jugar con mi intimidad provocándome gemir y repetir su nombre, sus dedos en ese lugar se movían expertamente, no podía controlarme, chupo otra vez mi seno aumentando el placer. –No, Natsu espera – Fue tarde sentí un líquido salir de mí y mi espalda se arqueo. –Te viniste –Me dijo con un tono de victoria en su voz –¡Cállate! – Le dije totalmente avergonzada. Me beso al darse cuenta que estaba un poco enojada por ser tan cruel conmigo. Sus manos curiosas volvieron a mi parte baja quitándome mi cortica falda. No pensé que era justo él aún tenía su pantalón así que me abalance sobre él y se lo quite rápidamente, al ver su ropa interior pude verificar que estaba tan excitado como yo -¡Al diablo todo! –Pensé y le quite su bóxer, cuando lo vi tuve miedo pero lo agarre y jugué con él –Ahhh – había gemido y entendí porque le gustaba que yo lo hiciera, su voz fue tan penetrante en mí que quise escucharlo otra vez. Lo hice más fuerte y cada vez que lo escuchaba gemir suspiraba. Me Empujo de nuevo al suelo dejándome bajo su total control, se acercó a mí y me beso de nuevo y con mi mirada le suplique que fuera gentil, sus ojos verdes me dieron seguridad y escuche sus últimas palabras antes de penetrarme –Te amo – Entró despacio en mí y el dolor que sentí fue tan fuerte que las lágrimas se me salieron solas luego empujo más fuerte al toparse con la prueba que era virgen, grite en ese momento y él se detuvo para verificar que estaba bien –Sigue Natsu por favor –Natsu comenzó levemente pero a medida que aumentaba la velocidad mi dolor se convertía en placer, decidió cambiar de posición y me puso encima de él agarrándome de las caderas y guiando mis movimientos con fuerza. Sabía que me iba a salvar ya que el dolor en mi brazo estaba desapareciendo aunque no me importaba morir en ese momento ya estaba conociendo el cielo con él. Me moví fuerte y con más velocidad entonces entendí que estaba en mi límite y me vine de nuevo junto con Natsu que me lleno con su caliente líquido. Mi espalda estaba arqueada y caí encima de Natsu.

Mi respiración estaba entre cortada y vi mi brazo estaba como nuevo ya no ardía en lo absoluto. Natsu tenía su brazo en su frente recuperando su aliento y se veía tan hermoso que me levante y lo vi desde arriba –Que hermosa vista –Me dijo –Idiota – Pronuncié –Se levantó y me abrazó lamiendo todo mi cuello, me botó en el sofá y mi pecho y mis rodillas quedaron en contacto con el sofá mientras Natsu comenzó a tomarme de nuevo. Creo que Happy tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo afuera.

Cuando termino el relato la rubia se fijó en Juvia estaba totalmente petrificada con su cara totalmente colorada por lo gráfica que había sido Lucy -¿Juvia, Juvia? – la zarandeo un poco –Mierda le conté más de la cuenta , pero sabes Leo también es un muy buen hombre no sé cómo decírselo pero de una cosa si estoy segura amo a Natsu tanto como tu amas a Gray y él te ama a ti ya que dejo a un lado su odio y no te mato.

-¿Odio? –Reaccionó la peli azul.

-Sí, por lo que Erza le hizo a su maestra Ur.

* * *

**Aaaaa hasta acá llego el capítulo en mi mente tenía pensado poner muchas cosas más pero vi que de nuevo me quedo muy largo. Gracias a todos los que me apoyan con sus reviews enserio me motivan a seguir con la historia.**

**Yuugiri:** Hi :3 Bueno yo no odio a Lisanna pero odio el Nali, por alguna extraña razón me hierbe la sangre que ella se meta entre Natsu y Lucy. Si claro yo aprendí eso en el cole y era muy inteligente en esa clase, no tenía nada que ver que mi profesor fuera jodidamente sexy y quisiera impresionarlo (naaa quien dijo) y a Mira se le paso la mano con Laxus pero él es una miércoles así que se lo merecía. Natsu y sus sexys habilidades (por cierto me gusta el Yaoi, pero es un secreto) nadie lo sabe ;) Chelia y Lyon se comenzarán a acercar y te hice tu Nalu ¿Qué te pareció? Aaahhh :3 que emoción espero que te haya gustado ;)

**Fullbuster juvia:** Laxus es simplemente un idiota más con Mira pero bueno veremos qué pasa, claro que extraño tus reviews me gusta que me apoyes y saber tu opinión de la historia, me encanta que te guste y bueno escribi Nalu con un Gruvia colado. Espero que te haya ido muy bien en tu exposición, siempre me pongo nerviosa en las exposiciones y más embarrarla en frente del chico que me gusta, eso me mata. Saludes besote gigante.

**PoliFullbuster:** Jajaja yo también quisiera que me mordieran y Gray-sama me salvará la vida es tan jodidamente sexy :3, no te preocupes lo importante es que me apoyes y te encante la historia al fin de cuentas lo escribo para ustedes :3 Lo sé Lyon me rompe el corazón y es que él es tan lindo que me da mucha tristeza que le pase algo a él pero Chelia ya se está interesado en él. Toca esperar a ver qué pasa. Abrazo psicológico. Bye ;)

** 19: **Lo sé soy una malota con Lyon y el que es hermoso todo lo que una chica quisiera tener pero el tiempo lo cura todo y un clavo saca a otro clavo, en los próximos capítulos Lyon…..bueno no te cuento. Saludos :3

**SmilesUp: **Muchísimas gracias espero no decepcionarte :3 lo hago con mucho amor y con todas las cosas que pasan por mi imaginación. Gracias por tu review y por hacerme saber que te encanta. Abrazo psicológico.

**Muchas gracias a mis nuevos seguidores del fic 19, MugiwaraNeko, Tivipa, SmilesUp y Shinami69 se les quiere.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo bye :3 Se aceptan reviews :D jajaja saben que amo sus opiniones.**


End file.
